Black Order Academy
by Casunny123
Summary: Allen enrolls in Black Order Boarding School after his father Mana's passing. There, Allen faces not only his but Kanda's dark past as well. But can their blossoming romance survive through the drama and tradegy? AU Bit OOC-ish. Pairings: YULLEN, Deinalee, Lucky
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my second D Gray Man fic but first attempt at a D Gray Man chapter story. Hope every likes it!**

**I own neither D. Gray Man n****or any of the songs mentioned in the story.**

_All the lonely people_

_Where do they all come from?_

_All the lonely people_

_Where do they all belong?_

~Eleanor Rigby by: The Beatles

"Allen, you don't have to do this. You know that, right?" The white haired teenager sat in the back of his uncle's black sedan. The unusual, ragged red scar that torn down the right side of his face and through one of his light gray eyes was partially coved by the mop of white hair growing from his head.

"Yes, I know Uncle Neah, but…I want-no, _need_ a fresh start. I can't…can't…can't go back to living on the road, constantly moving. It just reminds me of…" The boy had unshed tears in his eyes as he glanced up at his uncle. Neah sat with his back rigid against the driver's seat and hands clenched around the steering wheel.

"We wouldn't have to go back to Europe. We could travel the rest world. Visit China, India, Japan, Egypt, anywhere you wanted to go. We'd tour the world as the 14th and the Musician. You'd never have to tour with the circus again."

"Uncle Neah, I'm tired of moving. I'm tired of stress and drama. I'm just tired. I want to finish high school and go to college. Maybe get some friends and do the normal things kids my age do."

"Allen…"

"Plus, Uncle Tyki and Uncle Skinn are here. They'll watch out for me." Allen smiled a tiny smile and placed his white gloved hand on Neah's tense shoulder. Then the boy opened the door of the sedan, hopped out, and popped the trunk to grab his things.

With a small wave, Allen turned and started rolling his suitcase towards the front gate of the school.

"ALLEN!" The boy turned around to stare at his uncle, who had tears streaming down his cheeks in twin streams. "YOU DON'T GET HURT NOW, YOU HEAR? AND YOU CALL ME. EVERY SUNDAY! Because-"

"-t' Lord'd set aside a day for us t' be wit' our families. And tis best notta' question t' Lord, cause he laughs at tos' who try'n mess wit' His plans." The white haired teen finished, wiping tears from his eyes and clearing his throat. With that, he turned and walked past the giant sign that read "BLACK ORDER ACADEMY".

And as Allen made his way up the driveway to the grassy park area in front of the academy, he didn't look back, because he knew what he'd see. He'd look upon the sight of his Uncle, pulling out a fresh roll of some unknown illegal substance with tearing, glazed black eyes boring holes into his gloved left hand. Allen told himself he was ready to finally settle here because he wanted to. But there was always that small voice, the one he always pushed back, whispering to him. _Are you sure it is because you wanted to? Maybe…maybe it is because-because you have to._

_We all live in a yellow submarine,_

_yellow submarine, yellow submarine. _

_~.~.~_

_And our friends are all aboard,_

_Many more of them live next door,_

~Yellow Submarine by: The Beatles

"Hello idiots. I'm your dorm advisor, General Cross." A tall, red-headed man with a black and gold trench coat and large black hat stood in front of the crowd of about three-hundred high school guys. Half a white mask covered the left side of his face and a pair of glasses balanced on the bridge of his nose.

A shy voice from the front of the crowd piped up. "Umm…Sir, did you just say general? As in army general?"

The red haired man glared down at the boy in front of him, the cigar in his hand all but forgotten for a moment as his hand flinched toward the gun holster on his belt. "Are you asking me to repeat myself, runt? Because Marian Cross doesn't repeat himself for nobody. You have ears. Can't you use 'em?"

The kid in front trembled and slowly inched back, trying to get swallowed by the horde of boys now deathly quiet behind him. After a minute of silence in which Cross went back to smoking his cigar, a braceleted arm from the back of the crowd shot up with black painted fingernails wiggling in tune to the monkey-like sound (mainly "Oooh! Ooh! Oooh!") being emitted by a red-haired teen. Said redheaded teen had a black eye patch similar to that of a pirates over his left eye and had his barely shoulder length red hair held back from his face by a scaly patterned, aquamarine colored bandana.

"What is it, irritating pirate?" Cross grunted followed by an annoyed sigh. Whatever Lavi said would either make him sound like a rocket scientist…

"Can I be roommates with YUU-CHAN?"

…Or a five year old.

"Idiot, the rooms have already been assigned and posted all morning. ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE ME REPEAT MYSELF?" Cross yelled at the one-eyed red-headed teen.

"BAKA-USAGI! I told you, DON'T CALL ME BY MY FIRST NAME!" An angry blue-almost-black haired Japanese student from the back shot up from his slouch against the back wall and started charging towards said one-eyed pirate. The Japanese student wore simple dark wash jeans with a T-Shirt, but it was his hair that caught most of the crowd's attention. The smooth, waist length locks were tied up in a high ponytail that no student at the school had enough courage to comment on.

Lavi looked unaffected by the teen charging towards him and instead crooned out, "Why can't I call my best friend by his first-gah?" Kanda finally reached Lavi after barreling through the throng of nervous looking students jumping out of his way and proceeded to grab the red head by the neck in a choking fashion.

"Hey, She-male, why don't you and the pirate continue with your love-fest in your room?" Cross ignored the yelling Japanese teen and the blue-faced Lavi to continue with his speech. "Okay maggots, listen up. If you got any problems, I don't' wanna hear 'em. You annoy me, break any of the rules I set down, or just happen to tick me off, I'll shoot you. Do I make myself clear?"

The crowd nodded vigorously, obviously scared of the man who was supposed to watch after them for the next nine months.

"Now everyone is to read the rules on the sheet you got and follow by them. I have can and will add more rules as the year goes by and you start to tick me off. Those are to be followed too. Now go to your rooms. You are dismissed. " With that, the dorm advisor left the room, striding towards his own suite in back of the building on the first floor.

The whole scene had left the young Allen Walker in a daze as he politely pushed his way through the crowd towards the side wall where all the room assignments had been plastered onto a large tack board.

Allen peaked through the arms of a tall guy with a crew-cut in a black and white poncho. He scanned the wall, looking for his name in the list of two hundred and ninety seven other male students. A poke to the top of his head caused him to pivot his head to the side before he spotted his name. A curious face with two purple line tattoos coming down from the eyes stared at him with a placating but creepy smile.

"You new here ain't chya?" The unusual guy cocked his head to the side and widened his smile, reminding Allen of a disturbingly familiar family member by the name of Road. "You got the coolest tattoos I've eva' seen! Who done 'em for ya? Mine are pretty cool but I'm looking to add ink!"

Allen, shocked by the sudden outburst of sound, fell with an _Ooof_ to the ground where he stared exasperatingly at the classmate in above him.

"Hello. My name is Allen Walker. It's a pleasure to meet you. And these aren't tattoos. They're…scars." Allen tried to act as polite and casual as he could but he internally winced thinking about all the questions his vague answer would trigger the guy to ask him.

"Eh, what? Oh, I'm Daishya Barry. And it's fine kid. I understand. You probably ain't even legal to get tattoos with all those _shite_ laws against it. I gotcha drift kid. You're cool wit' me." Despite Allen's protests that the unusual red lines and pentagon coming down vertically through his left eye were completely accident scars, Daisya was already moving on to with his thoughts. After scanning the wall for a mere three seconds, Daisya looked back at Allen and smiled in a bit-less-creepy way. "So, I'm guessin' you're looking for ya room to crash in now. Now, cause you're cool wit' me and I'm your trippy upperclassman friend, Imma help ya. Get ya stuff and I'll drop you by ya room on the way to mine." With that comment, Daisya lifted his own duffelbag over his shoulder, grabbed Allen's jacketed arm, and dragged the kid through the crowd towards the other side of the room.

"Thank you, Daisya. Are you sure I'm not troubling you?" Allen asked as he collected his own trunk and backpack from the opposite wall.

"Nah, it's cool. I'm headin' through the rooms to check who everyone got stuck with anyway." Allen started to wonder just how popular this strange upperclassman was as dozens of people they passed kept waving, high-fiving, or even glomp hugging Daisya.

"So Daisya. I was wondering, what grade are you actually in?" Allen glanced sideways and just barely dogged yet another mock punch aimed at his unofficial 'guide' as Diasya started leading him up a set of stairs at the end of the hallway.

"Huh? Oh, I'm a Junior." Allen's confused stare cause Daisya to add on, "That's eleventh grade. Where you from before here kid? Dontcha' know the American grade levels?"

Allen blushed lightly and defended, "I moved here from England because I know a few people here. Besides, I was homeschooled, so I never went by grades. When I was done with one topic, I moved onto the next."

Daisya turned to Allen and exclaimed, "A Brit then. Wow, I thought you're supposed to 'ave that trippy accent that woos all the ladies!" Daisya laughed loudly and then abruptly stopped causing Allen to trip over the duffelbag Daisya had dropped.

"This is it! Room sixty nine. Sorry 'bout that kid." Daisya's snickers, whether they be directed at his room number or his fall, seemed to contradict his words as he helped Allen up off the floor. "Now, let's see who these roommat-"

An odd sound combination similar to that of a _BANG_ and a _splinter_ resounded through the hallway as the business end of a polished silver katana appeared to ram straight through the door and end its reach just to the right side of Diasya's head. Allen let out a mouse-like squeak and jumped back into the wall opposite what was apparently now his room.

Daisya let loose an almost feral grin and sighed out, "Well, it looks like you'll be having quite the interesting year." Daisya started to pound on the door despite Allen's pleading for him to not interfere with the situation going on inside. "KANDA! OPEN THE DOOR 'MI HERMANO BONITO'"

A growl was heard from the other side of the wood that caused Allen's heart to somehow speed up even more than the pace it was already pounding away at. "Emo-clown, go the hell away. And stop trying to speak Spanish. You suck at it and it pisses me off. A lot." Was the gruff response heard through the wood.

"Well, ya see Kanda, I'd love to leave ya be cause, amazing as it may sound, I do value my life. BUT 'eres the problemo: I've got yous roommates wit' me and I promised 'im I'd show 'im to 'is room." Daisya continued to stare at the door as if he had won a great battle.

"Uh, Diasya, did you say he was your…brother?" Allen questioned meekly from his hiding spot between Daisya and the wall behind him.

"Huh? Oh ya. I've actually got three brothers at tis' school cause our lovey-dovey adoptive Pa works 'ere as the art teacha." The eleventh graders answered absent-mindedly as he bored invisible holes with his eyes into dark wood door with a sword piercing through the middle righ and a silver metal plaque that read "69" drilled to the top middle of the door.

Suddenly, the sword was withdrawn and, no more than five seconds later, the door banged open to reveal the same red-headed teen with one-eye from earlier.

Allen stood gaping like as brain-dead fish as he stared at his supposed roommate. "So Daisya, you were saying something about our third roommate? Wait, don't tell me! Is it…Toma? Alex? Jose? Oh, I know! It's David itsn't it! I haven't heard from Smith yet but I heard they got separated this year! Well, I'm glad we got hi-"

"LAVI! Dude, just chill for a sec. It's not a finder. It's another person in the Exorcist class." This comment confused Allen to no end, but he feared speaking up in front of the red-head if only because there had to be at least one lethal weapon that cut through wood within a fifteen foot radius.

"What? No, you're pulling my leg! Lenalee is in the girl's dorm and I thought they separated it with each grade on one level. Me and Yuu are the only sophomore Exorcists." Lavi's head titled to the side in confusion as he pouted at Daisya.

The whole conversation had thrown Allen through a loop. 'So, is this the guy who put the sword through the door? Or was it that long-haired Japanese 'she-male' as Cross had referred to him as? What was all this talk about Exorcists and finders, anyway? Was it good or bad to be an Exorcist? And why did it matter what grade and Exorcist-or-Finder-type he was for his room?'

"Lavi, my pretty little brother's best friend, have you forgotten the fact that people drop in and out of this school every year? It's a new Exorcist!" Daisya was obviously having fun toying with Lavi, if the Cheshire-Cat worthy grin on his face was any evidence.

Completely ignoring the fact that he was being made fun of, Lavi's mouth dropped open in shock and he exclaimed, "No way! A new guy applied for the school and got into the Exorcist level newly enrolled? That's…not unheard of but still! Where is he? You said he was with you! Lemme see him!" Lavi whined, looking up and down the hallway. Allen, on the other hand, was completely confused. Was the redhead so vision impaired he could not see the young boy standing right behind Daisya?

"Right 'ere!" Daisya stepped to the left and pointed to Allen. Lavi's reaction, however, was definitely not what Allen was expecting.

"Where?" Lavi questioned. "And who's this puny freshman kid, he looks like he's supposed to still be in Middle School!"

Allen internally fumed but instead decided to be polite and take the 'higher road' so to speak. "Hello. My name is Allen Walker, and I am apparently going to be your roommate for the school year. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Lavi stared at him for a moment before smirking. "You're pulling my leg aren't ya Daisya? And kid, you really shouldn't be on the sophomore level, no matter who you're with because you have to go back downstairs by yourself and I'm sure the rest of 'em sophomores won't take kindly to you puny frosh being on our dorm level. 'Kay?" Lavi patted Allen's head and then turned to Daisya and opened his mouth to continue speaking.

However, before Lavi could continue speaking, Allen cut in. "Lavi is it? I am assuming your name is Lavi. So, Lavi No Last Name, I am NOT some little freshman you can push around. I am a sophomore that has recently transferred to this school. Now if my height or any other factor is problem with you, please do say so right now. I can make an appeal to General Cross to get my room switched and I can leave you in peace. So, Lavi, I am in fact NOT 'pulling your leg' and am very much speaking the truth. Do you have a problem with any of this?" Allen locked his almost blazing eyes with Lavi's one green then cocked his eyebrow and head to the right.

It was quiet for a moment as Daisya and Lavi traded looks. Suddenly Lavi's face broke into a playful grin and he started laughing while Daisya chuckled along with him as Allen stood confused, looking between Daisya and Lavi. The red head's chuckles died down and he started to clap. "Congrats dude. You pass the 'New Roommates' Test!"

Seeing Allen's confused look stay, Daisya patted his shoulder and said, "Kid, it was all a test. You've gotta be tough to room wit' Lavi n' Kanda. We 'ad to make sure ya won't die or something."

The white haired teen stood gaping at the pair of crazies. "W-w-well…I'm so sorry Lavi! I didn't realize…" Allen started to back-pedal and seem as polite as when he first arrived.

Lavi looked confused. "What for Al? You just stood up for yourself is all. Stop acting so damn polite! It's kinda creepy. Oh and you have to still pass one more part of the test before we can let you in."

Allen froze and looked up at the redhead. "W-w-what?"

"It's fine. This parts easy. Ya just hafta answer one question." Daisya placated, calming the white haired boy.

Lavi then stepped forward, grabbed Allen by his shoulders and looked down seriously at the boy. "Are you okay with non-straight guys?"

'Simple enough question. Awkward enough answer.' Is what Allen thought. The white haired teen turned as red as Lavi's tomato colored hair and started stammering gibberish about absolutely nothing. "Uh..waaa…well...see…umm...gah…" Allen let out a strangled cough and finally was able to utter, "Ya."

Lavi smiled a huge grin and pulled Allen into a hug. "That's soo good! Cause see here's the deal: I got a bunch of gay, bi, lesbian, etcetera friends so I hate haters. And Yu-chan over here, well….I think he's an asexual that happens to hate boobs."

Lavi's comment triggered the one occupant still in the room to rush out with his sword in hand. "Baka-usagi. What did I say about calling me by my first name?" The katana being pointed at his neck caused Lavi to drop Allen and put his hands up in the air.

"Okay, okay. Put Mugen down already. You know you aren't even supposed to have he-she-it at school! You really should try and keep the sword flailing to a minimum." Lavi used his left hand to push the katana's tip to the left and step to the right.

"Oi, Moyashi. You the new roommate?" The same Japanese teen who earlier attacked Lavi during Cross's speech now held a long, polished katana sword and stood in front of the three outside his room. The teen had long dark hair tied in a high ponytail that cascaded down his back and ended right before his rear. The guy had sharp dark blue eyes, lean muscles, and a scowl that seemed permanently etched on his face.

It took Allen a few second to realize the Japanese teen was talking to him. "Hello. My name is Allen Walker, not umm…May-yash-see? It's a pleasure to meet you."

The Japanese man snorted. "Well, you are a Moyashi. And my name's Kanda. You call me by my first name and I'll slice you in your sleep. Understand?" Kanda then glared at Allen and pointed the sword at the white haired boy's chest to emphasis his point.

Allen gulped and nodded his head vigorously. With one last pointed look at Allen, Kanda stalked off down the hallway.

As soon as Kanda left, Lavi laughed and patted Allen on the back. "So you still wanna room with us?"

Allen smiled nervously and said, "If you'll still have me as your roommate."

"Of course, Al! Now come on! Let's drop your stuff odd here."Lavi grabbed Allen's trunk and dragged it into the room.

Allen turned to Daisya. "Thanks so much for helping me to my room."

Daisya nodded to the white-haired kid and smiled his signature creepy smile. "No problemo. I gotta get goin' to my room before my roommate takes ta' good bed. See ya 'round." With that, Daisya waved and continued walking down the hallway towards another stairway leading to the third level.

Allen picked up his backpack and cautiously walked into Room 69. The room had two windows on the wall across from the door and all the walls were painted a dark blue color. Three identical beds with dark blue sheets and comforters sat in a uniform row across the wall with the windows. There were three dark wood dressers along the wall with the door and two dark wood tables with one in between each bed in front of each window. As Allen examined the room, he saw that it had already been 'customized' by both his roommates.

On the right side, little was added besides hooks to hang up something (most likely a katana-Allen inferred), a Japanese flag tacked above the bed, and what looked to be a painted sculpture of a lotus flower in a sand dial in the bottom globe part. Allen deduced this must be Kanda's side, even though the lotus seemed…odd for the Japanese teen to have (and obviously take so much care of).

The left side, however, was much more colorful and suited for its…inhabitant. Lavi had postered the left wall with movie posters, band album covers, and pictures of various superstars. A bulletin board hung above the left bed had old concert tickets, cards, and various other random pieces of paper tacked to it. A bookcase and a desk had obviously been brought in, as they were light wood, and were arranged along the left wall. The bookshelf was overflowing with books, DVDs, CDs, and even the occasional scroll. The desk had a mountain of papers, some important textbooks, and a scattering of other school supplies.

Lavi noticed Allen's observations and chuckled. "Looks like you'll be in the middle. You get the dresser right behind the door. There's also a pullout drawer below your bed that you can stuff some of your junk into."

"Thanks Lavi. And is Kanda, um,…deaf?" Allen said timidly not wanting to offend anyone.

Lavi blinked and staed at Allen for a second. "Why would you think that?"

"Well, he can't seem to hear my name properly. He called my May-yash-eee when I clearly said Allen." Allen tried to not be offended as Lavi started laughing at him.

"Allen, Allen, Allen. Yuu was speaking Japanese. He was calling you a-and pardon my approximate translation-'beansprout', if I remember my Japanese lessons correctly."

Allen's faced darkened a bit and his hands balled into fits. "He. Called. Me. Small? WHY THAT FREAKING JERK!" Lavi doubled over laughing as Allen continued to yell various death-threats at Kanda (whom was being referred to as every curse name Allen could think). "That ASSHOLIC BASTARD BAKANDA-"

"What were you saying Moyashi?" Allen froze at the sound of a Japanese accented voice asking him from right behind him. Allen turned to the side nervous but still glaring at Kanda in the doorway.

"I. Am. NOT. Short!" Allen growled out, trying to act brave despite his fear that a katana sword would soon be angled towards his neck.

"Che. Of course you are. Mo-ya-shi" Kanda smirked at the kid in front of him and, ignoring the Allen's sputtering and fuming, strolled over to his bed and lay down.

Lavi grabbed Allen's shoulders and pulled the boy to sit down on the middle bed together. "Now Allen, I understand you're a new student and you got into Exorcist class already. How'd you do it? Are you, like, a super genius?"

Allen gave Lavi a confused look. "Eh? I, umm, don't understand. What is an Exorcist? Is it the same as a-Finder? Was that what you called it?"

Lavi turned to look incredulously at Allen and Kanda even turned his head and lifted his eyebrow. "Dude, you-you-"

Kanda cut off the redhead. "Baka Moyashi, do you know anything about this school? How it works?" Kanda even sounded a little shocked.

"W-w-well, I-I-I was signed up by my…uncle. He didn't really tell me much about the school cause he figured I'd just find out from my other two uncles."

Lavi raised his eyebrow. "And the other two uncles never told you?"

Allen stuttered, felling a bit embarrassed and stupid for not knowing about his new school at all. He just didn't know schools would have such complicated dynamics. Whenever he heard about school from Road or any of his family, they always made it sound simple. You have a class, a grade level, and teachers. Apparently this school was much more complicated. "Well, I have to go find them, so-"

Lavi gasped and cutin. "Wait a second. Wait a second. Are your uncles…teachers here?"

Allen nodded his head slowly, as if he instinctively feared Lavi's reaction. Which was, apparently, well placed fear. "NO WAY! REALLY? WHO ARE THEY? WHO ARE THEY?" Lavi was shaking Allen by his shoulders so hard, if a knock on the door hadn't made him stop, Allen feared he would have passed out.

Allen quickly out of Lavi's grip and lunged towards the door to thank his savior. As he pulled the door open, however, he was too shocked by the sight of a young Chinese woman to remember to say thank you.

"Hello there! You're Allen Walker, right?" Allen nodded. "Ah good, good, I'm glad you found your rom alright. I'm Lenalee Lee. I'm here to welcome you and show you around the school as well as bring you to your uncles."

Allen broke out of his daze and smiled politely at the girl. "Hello Miss Lenalee. It's a pleasure to meet you." Lenalee giggled.

"Allen, you are quite well mannered. I was worried for a bit, what with who your uncles are. Oh! No offense but well-"

The British boy smiled. "It's quite alright Lenalee. I know how my uncles are most of the time."

Lavi decided to butt in at this point. "LENALEEEE!" The redhead attacked the girl, pulling her into a crushing hug. As he let go after a few seconds, Lavi asked, "So you know our new roommate? You here to show him 'round?"

Lenalee nodded and turned to Allen. "So you really are rooming with Lavi and Kanda. Good luck." Lenalee laughed and continued. "Well, why don't we get going? Lavi and Kanda are coming too-Kanda, don't you dare protest. Or I may just have to tell Nii-san that you have certain dangerous items in your room. I'm sure he'd be happy to confiscate Mugen."

"Che. Fine", an annoyed Kanda huffed out.

Lenalee smiled sweetly and started walking down the hallway towards the stairs that led to the lower level. As she walked, Allen was able to get a better look at the girl. She had long dark hair like Kanda's, but hers was tied up into two high ponytails. She wore a short skirt with thigh-high black boots that made a '_click-click-click' _noise as she walked. The boots probably had metal lining the bottom. Her top was a button-down white blouse that reminded him of his cousin Road's school uniform. Her accessory seemed to be a clipboard she held and used to whack people ask she walked by and noticed something. Allen, overall, thought she looked nice but was confused as to why she whacked people and no one seemed surprised or upset.

Lenalee slowed her walk to be at the same pace as Allen's. "Now, I'm gonna introduce you to people around the school, give you a tour, help you learn about the school-All that jazz. I'm sorry ahead of time, as this is probably going to be boring at times, but bear with me so I can also tell you all the things you really need to know in this school besides what the teachers and administrators say. Now, my brother, Komui Lee, is the principal of the school. "

Allen timidly raised his hand. The three students accompanying him all gave his varying degrees of the same incrduslous look. "Allen, it's okay to just say if you have a question. I really don't bite. Besides, I'm in the same grade, so we're like classmates and therefore friends."

Allen smiled at the girl and asked, "So, is it common for students to have relative in the school? Do you get in that way or something?"

Lenalee laughed. "Oh, no, it's not very common for students to be related to school staff. It's actually quite unusual. I think there are only a small handful who are like that. And you get into the school through taking tests to see if you're what the school is looking for. I know it's different from public school so you are probably not used to but surely you took the tests to get in."

Lavi burst out, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Allen, you got into Exorcist class on the first try and you came from a public school?"

"Uhh-no. I was homeschooled." Apparently this was news to everyone as Lenalee and Lavi's eyes both widened.

"Really?" The two said in unison.

Kanda decided to step in at this point. "Baka Usagi and Lenalee, stop scaring the kid."

At this point, Lavi and Lenalee didn't know what was more shocking: Allen's unusual entrance into the school or Kanda actually stepping in for someone. Kanda, it seemed, had decided to continue. "Now kid, before they freak out more and start yelling, therefore giving me a headache and reason enough to kill them, spit it out and explain." Kanda put his hands over the curious but loud pair so they wouldn't interrupt. (Lavi had a predictable habit to cut people off when he got a thought or question.)

Allen had no idea what was going on, so he decided to take the safest route and just explain how he got into this crazy messed up school. "Well, my dad thought it would be good for me to go to a regular school instead of traveling around with him for his job and being homeschooled. My uncles at the school agreed and said they'd talk to their boss. After I had to move in with my other uncle, I was told about a spot open in this school so I choose to go here." Kanda finally released the two teens in his hold and punched Lavi in the cheek.

A murderous aura seemed to fill the air. "Baka Usagi. Lick me again and I ripe your fucking tongue out."

Lav was too keen on asking Allen a multitude of questions to bother responding to another one of his best friend's death threats. "Dude! You didn't take a test to get in?" Allen nodded.

"Hmmm-we'll ask Nii-san when we get to the administrators building. For now, I don't think Allen has quite the knowledge about this place to answer any of our questions." Lavi nodded at Lenalee's logic and motioned with his hands for her to go on and continue their walk towards the exit from the boys' dorms.

"Now moving on. You obviously met Kanda and Lavi, and I heard you've met Daisya too. That's good. You see, Daisya is the Junior student counsel president. I'm the sophomore student counsel president. I'll introduce you to some of the people we see along the way."

As they exited the dorm, Allen admired the campus once more. It was quite large but also seemed somewhat knit together. The front of the school was the administrators' building, or more commonly known as BATS Cave.( It technically stood for Borad (of Trustees)-Administrators-Teachers-Staff but most students just called it that because it housed some of the teachers that they hated with burning passion.) To the left was the female dorm and to the right was the male dorm. The far back, across from the administrators' building was the largest building on the property. According to Lenalee's explanation, that was there all the classes were held and the building was called 'Class Hall'. In the middle of the four buildings was a large courtyard with benches, picnic tables, a few trees, bushes, flowerbeds, and various other decorative things complete with a large fountain in the center. Behind the boys' dorms, girls' dorm, and Class Hall were fields/courts for 'soccer', 'American' football, tennis, softball, baseball, volleyball, basketball, rugby, cricket, netball, track, and even an Olympic sized swimming pool.

Allen was in awe as Lenalee continued her explanation. "Wow. This school is so amazing! But, um why are the girl's dorms so much smaller than the guys' dorms?"

"Well, they actually only started enrolling girls this year. It was an all-boys academy until last year. And because of that, most of the girls who enrolled this year either had sibling in the school already or knew administrators or teachers who worked here. Plus, the school is only grades 9 to 12 so it doesn't have to be the biggest dorm. The female dorm used to house staff but they renovated and added on to the office buildings so that they could house staff there instead." Lenalee explained. The trio of males were now being lead towards BATS Cave.

The four stepped into the double doors and Lenalee walked right up to the secretary. "Hey Johnny. Is my brother in?" The young, twenty-something looking man at the counter looked up and squeaked outa "Yes" then smiled and went back to typing at his desk.

Lenalee led the group to down a hallway and entered into what looked to be a staff breakroom. "Okay. So Allen, these are two of the school counselors, Tup Dop and his sister Cash Dop. This is head of admissions Mr. Russell and Number 65, an office and paper worker. And this is our Vice Principal, Reever Wenhamm. Everyone, this is Allen Walker." The Dop twins and Number 65 nodded hi but quickly left to continue on with their work, now reloaded with their fifth cup of coffee that morning.

"Hey Allen. Welcome to Black Order Academy. You have two uncles working here as teachers right?" Vice Principal Wenhamm asked.

"Yes, Vice Principal Sir." Allen replied.

"Call me Mr. Reever instead. I don't like being addressed so formally if we're going to see each other a lot." Reever smiled kindly before turning to Lenalee. "Your brother is hiding out in his office. Mind getting him to actually do some work?"

Lenalee smiled and looked a little exasperated. "And it's only the first day of school. I'll go wake him up. Plus, I need to introduce him to Allen."

Lenalee stormed to the end of the hallway and barged into the room labeled 'Principal's Office' Allen, Lavi, and Kanda were quick to follow her down the hall. Just as the trio entered the office, Lenalee took her handy clipboard and slammed it right down onto her brother's head. Komui Lee then sprang up from his chair, knocking a stack of papers from his desk to the ground in the process. "DON'T TOUCH MY LENALEEEEEEE!" Komui screamed at an alarmingly loud decibel.

"NII-SAN! You were sleeping instead of working again!" Lenalee gave her brother a pointed look, which was apparently ignored, as Komui grabbed his sister into a hug and started chanting, "Lenalee! Lenalee! My darling sister no man shall see! Lenalee! Lenalee!"

The Chinese girl blushed a bit at her brother's embarrassing antics. "Nii-san! Let go! I have someone to introduce you to and Lavi and I wanted to ask you something." It wasn't until his sister yelled at him that Komui realized there were three other occupants in the room.

"Hello there Lavi, Kanda, and…uh, are you new here boy?" Komui questioned.

Allen didn't know what to make of the new strange character who was supposed to be his principal. The man wore a white lab-coat looking uniform like the rest of the office staff, with a plain sweater and pair of pants. Principal Komui also wore a pair of reflective glasses and a white beret on his head, which tamed his short, dark purple hair. "Hello Principal Komui. I'm Allen Walker. Thank you for allowing me to come to this school."

"Ah, so you're Allen Walker. I'm glad you agreed to come. I didn't know if you would leave with your other uncle, but I know that you dad was really keen on having you come here. I knew Mana back when we were in high school together with Cross. He was an old friend and I looked at some of the work you were doing with him a few months ago. It was quite advanced for your age. I'm sure you'll do well here at Black Order." Allen faced became shadowed as Komui mentioned Mana. Komui quickly realized his mistake and reached over to pat Allen's shoulder in comfort.

Lenalee noticed how tense and upset the subject was making Allen, so she quickly switched subjects. "Nii-san, we actually came here to collect Allen's schedule before bringing him to his classes and going to meet some people around the school. Could we have a copy of his classes?"

Allen relaxed as the topic was diverted away from his past but the small ache in his chest never left.

"Oh, yes. I actually have a copy of his schedule right here!" Komui piped up excitedly. He rummaged around his desk before locating a small sheet of yellow paper. "Here it is." He handed the slip over to his sister before waving his hands toward the door. "Now why don't you go show him his classes so I can get back to work."

"Nii-san, you better work this time. No napping or I'll have Mr. Reever tell me." Lenalee gave her brother yet another pointed look before skipping over, giving him a kiss on the cheek, and dragging Lavi and Allen out by their arms with Kanda following behind them.

Komui Lee stared at the four as they left. The young Principal gave a heavy sigh and dived deep into his thoughts. _Allen Walker. You are just as you father described you to be. Polite, Kind, respectful. It's such a shame you had to go through such a tragedy. It's just as Tyki says: The kid doesn't fit in with the family Mana had distanced himself from. It's not good to leave him in Neah's care-I just hope Allen agrees with that before Neah snaps and tries to take him back. There's only so much I can do…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Please review, review, REVIEW! No flaming or haters please but constructive criticism is appreciated. (Always looking to improve)**

*****As an afterthought, sorry if the second half isn't perfectly grammatically correct. I wrote it while I am sick right now. By the way, this is mostly just an introduction. The plot and humor and whatnot will grow in the next few chapters. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'd like to start off by saying "THANK YOU" to you people who reviewed as well as those ****who subscribed and/or favorited this story and/or myself as an author.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Apparently student counsel presidents are really popular, _was the deduction that ran through Allen's Walker's mind as he followed Lenalee across the courtyard toward Class Hall. It seemed students from every grade level came up to the group to welcome back the new sophomore class president. Even a few freshmen braved their way toward the group to bop out a cheerful 'hi' before asking, a little embarrassingly, where a certain class or field was. Lenalee was always quite happy to introduce them to another new student, Allen, before pointing out the route or signs that would mark the easiest way to their designated location on the student maps most new students had clutched in their grip. Allen did not know if he should really be shocked when a boy with a blue mullet tied back with a striped orange and blue bandana came running up to the group. This school was already beyond what he had ever expected with, what Lavi and Daisya, and he hadn't even met that many students here. (Four to be exact.)

Lavi noticed the strange kid and grabbed him into a hug three seconds before he could jump at Lenalee. "Tiiiiiimothyyyy! Where have you been hiding since orientation?" The redhead swung his helpless captive back and forth several times before Lenalee could pry Lavi off.

In a worried tone, Lenalee asked, "Are you okay, Timothy? Did you get lost? I know as a freshman the school can be quite big." The Chinese girl looked down at the freshman in front of her inquisitively. The next thing anyone knew was that Timothy had his hands practically groping Lenalee's chest and a VERY loud siren was let loose from the speakers. All the new kids looked up in alarm but didn't react as they saw all the return student just sigh, shake their heads, and tell any frozen student they passed that it wasn't a real emergency. An automated message crackled through what must have been dozens of hidden speakers throughout the courtyard. '_This is the LAW. Our __**L**__enalee __**A**__larm __**W**__atch system has reported a disturbance.' _Allen panicked and frantically searched for some place where the voice of Komui Lee could be coming from as the message was cut off by the Principal's personal microphone. '_Anyone who sees the filthy, perverted molester of my beautiful baby sister Lenalee named Timothy Hearst, 9__th__ Grader from Dorm Room 15, please contact the office or bring the perpetrato-GAH! Gah! NO-REEVER-DON'T TOUCH-Screeeeeeech-Students please do not be alarmed. Another overreaction from our overprotective Principal Komui has occurred. But on a lighter note, everyone here at the office would like to say 'Welcome' to all new students and we hope you have had a wonderful first day. If you have any problems, please contact a dorm advisor or any other staff member using the list of numbers provided to you at orientation. Remember dial 262 (B-O-A) in case of an emergency! Oh, and Lenalee come deal with your brother." _ The message ended, suddenly cutting off the sound of Komui being either choked or gagged. The white haired teen turned to his female companion to ask her about what had just happened but was wisely stopped by Lavi.

"Don't dude. Just don't. Not if you care for you manhood. Do NOT approach Lenalee when she is volatile or pissed at her brother. Those boots weren't made just for walking. Especially not for one of the gymnastic and track teams' star players. The girl can cream any guy at a game of kickboxing thanks to her brother's paranoid fear of her being attacked and she ain't the school champ for track & field's high jump for nothing."

Lenalee briskly walked over after he finished his warning and handed the redhead the piece of yellow paper she was holding. "Lavi, please take Allen to all of his classes and show him some of the important places of Class Hall. I will meet you in the cafeteria for dinner this evening. Make sure Kanda goes with you, as my threat still applies-" Lenalee looked pointedly at the Japanese swordsman. "-and Allen's uncles already teach two of his classes. Be sure to introduce him to Bookman and Kanda's dad as well, okay? Now, I'm off to instruct my brother on why it was a huge mistake to embarrass me so on the first day. Goodbye Allen, I'll see you this evening at dinner." And with those instructions Lenalee nodded at the three roommates, grabbed Timothy by his blue and more shockingly real mullet, and stalked off towards BATS Cave, where she would be spending the next hour or so lecturing and punishing an overprotective principal and a perverted underclassman.

As Lavi and Allen watched the other pair go, Allen remembered what he was going to ask Lavi earlier. "Hey Lavi, you said Lenalee was the star player for gymnastics and track, and she broke some school records. She also seems to know so many people here, but Lenalee herself said it was an all Boy's Academy until last year. How…?" Allen asked while surveying the grounds further so he wouldn't need the embarrassingly noticeable school map he was given. (Who hands out maps on rainbow paper? For real?)

Lavi smiled and grabbed Allen's hand to pull the newbie along. "Come on Yu. The faster we get to Class Hall, the faster we get to eat and you are free to leave…" Allen couldn't say he'd forgotten Kanda was with them. No, that would be quite a hard task to accomplish with the Japanese man glaring and constantly _che-_ing and _tsk_-ing anyone who dared to enter his path, though not many were stupid enough to.

Lavi continued, "Now to answer your question Al, Lenalee used to spend a lot of time around here even when it was an all guys school. I mean, her brother is principal and even before then he worked and attended this school. Plus, most of the girls who go to Black Order now went to St. Maria-Teresa's All Girls Catholic Boarding School just down the road. It's was supposed to be the partner to our Black Order because they are both technically schools led by the Catholic Church. But, as you can see, this school isn't too religious so SM-TAG normally tries to not associate with us Black Order folk." Lavi chuckled and Allen raised an eyebrow at the acronym.

"Hey I didn't make it up. It just ended up sticking to that Hell hole. Those freaky brainwashed Vatican worshipers were thrilled to have most of the people friends or related to us Black Order 'punks and Satan workers', as we are described, going to Black Order. Even though they tried to stop it, a lot of girls would head over to our campus on free time when they could and just hang out. But that's also why Lenalee was accepted as part of the team and one of its star players already. She's always practiced at our track and gym 'cause they are in better condition. So her records came with her to the school too. Now, off to your homeroom teacher." Lavi pulled Allen through the double doors entrance to Class Hall.

Allen hadn't known what to expect from a high school building, as he had never properly been in one, but Allen observed that there were no lockers that lined the wall, cancelling out what he had always been told were the most common and basic part of a high school. Lavi led Allen down the front hallway and stopped at the first set of double doors on the left hand side.

"These doors lead to the most visited, loved, and important room in all the high school. The Cafeteria, which we'll show you later when we meet up with Lena-lady for dinner." Lavi led his roommates to the first double doors on the right. "This leads to the library, the second most important room in the school. All your textbooks, research books, magazines, CDs, and even DVDs to rent can be found in here. Tons of titles and every book you'd ever need for any class you can ever take. Oh, and I think I see our lovey little head librarian over there! Panda-jii! PANDA!" Lavi ran through the now open doorway towards the front desk of the library yelling all the way. Heads turned as students checking out textbooks or being shown around the study-area looked to discover a strangely excited redhead running straight towards a shrunken and wrinkled old man with gray hair tied into ponytail atop his head. The man wore a brown coat/jacket outfit with silver earrings hanging down from his quite pointy ears. The most prominent feature of this librarian, though, was the set of dark brown eyes accented by black eye make-up painted around each eye.

Allen could clearly see why Lavi referred the elderly librarian as 'Panda.' But just as the redhead descended upon the smaller adult, a thick '_World History'_ textbook in the hands of the so called 'Panda' shot down onto the back of Lavi's head. _Whack. _That had to hurt, Allen thought, as Lav wa thrown to he ground and a large bump appeared on his forehead.

"BAKA! Did I not teach you to think before jumping at people? And it's Bookman to you." The smaller Chinese man continued to the front library desk and placed all the books he collected in his hands on the counter. The man turned around, ignoring the boy whom was now kneeling over on the ground cradling his head, and stated in what probably should have been a question, "You are Allen Walker."

Allen's eyes widened and he blurted out, "How do you know my name?" before remembering his manners. "Ah-I mean, that is correct It's a pleasure to meet you…?"

Lavi had apparently recovered by now and he stood up and slapped Allen on the back. "Panda-ji here knows everything there is to know. He's so smart he's part of this society called Bookman that make it their life's goal to record, write down, and share our history! Cool, huh?"

"Allen Walker, just as polite as your records say, I see. You may call me Bookman. I work as a history teacher and the head librarian. Your roommate Lavi is one of our volunteer library assistants in exchange for my advanced tutoring service." The Bookman said calmly, giving Allen an uneasy feeling.

Lavi piped in at this point to help out the white haired kid with a question mark practically written on his forehead. "Basically, I work here at the library a few times a week and I'm like Bookman's apprentice. He teaches me what he knows so I can keep up with the Exorcist level classes. Plus, I'm like his brother's daughter's ex-husband's ex-step-son, or something-Basically we're in some way related so I'm eligible to be a Bookman too!"

Bookman glared at Lavi in annoyance. "Baka-I couldn't find any other apprentices to teach. And every Bookman must have an apprentice."

"Awww, Gramps. You know you love meeee." Bookman whacked his Junior over the head one last time before eagerly stalking back towards the newest book arrivals in the back storeroom of the library.

"Owwwww. That hurt!" In a moment of silence when Lavi examined his head for damage, Allen observed the two levels of desks, group tables, research computers, private study rooms, and scattered couches to supposedly read and study on. "Hey Al, can you kiss and make it better?" Allen, startled from what had come out of his pirate-wanna-be roommate's mouth, turned to stare at the innocent look Lavi was throwing him.

Allen and Lavi stared at each other for a second before Allen made his decision. "Sure, now close your…eye for a sec." Allen said innocently.

Lavi's stunned look clearly said he wasn't expecting that reply, but he still closed his right eye in response. The redhead slightly leaned towards Allen.

With only Kanda as witness to his action, Allen Walker decided to get retribution for Lavi's 'tests' earlier in the day. Allen removed the glove from his right hand and then brought the base of his palm to his mouth. The ghastly pale right hand was dragged down in front of Allen's mouth as the boy dragged his tongue all the way to the tips of his fingers. Kanda stared at the boy warily, half-expecting the white haired punk to try and touch him, and the Japanese boy's long, slim fingers twitched toward his empty belt where he suddenly wished Mugen, his prized katana, would reside. Instead of grabbing at Kanda, however, Allen gave his Japanese companion an evil smirk before he turned and smashed his right palm into Lavi's face, smearing saliva all over the redhead's mouth, eyes, nose, forehead, and cheeks. Lavi fell back in shock as Allen wiped his hand back and forth to get every slimy drop off his hand.

"What the hell!" Lavi yelled while trying to smack Allen's hand away. The British boy gave up his wiping and fell over on the ground with Lavi, laughing as the redhead made disgusted faces while trying to spit out any saliva that had went into his mouth off Allen's hand. "Allen, I said KISS it not LICK it!"

Allen laughed harder after hearing Lavi's comment and was essentially crying and snorting on the ground in the middle of the library. Even Kanda snorted once, shocking Lavi enough for him to realize what he had said. Lavi sputtered and whined, "Allen, why'd you do that! Don't you love me as your new roommate? Why the hate?"

After a minute, Allen composed himself enough to reply, "Payback my dear Lavi. I don't let anyone call me short and get away with it. No exceptions or excuses." Allen looked up at Kanda when he said this and gave a tiny evil smirk.

Kanda glared right back. "Moyashi, you lick me, I kill you in your sleep."

As the three finally composed themselves, a shadowed figure fell over Lavi and Allen. The duo looked up to see Bookman with a large cart of college level textbooks and an angry expression on his face. "You disturb the peace of this library."

Lavi and Allen glanced at each other and then the redhead stage whispered, "We should leave. NOW!" Then Lavi jumped up, pulling Allen with him, and they fled the library with a cursing Kanda behind them getting hit by the majority of the textbooks thrown by the scary Panda librarian.

Allen forced the trio to stop and take a breather at the end of the main hallway. Lavi decided to take the opportunity to tease his smaller roommate. "Allen!" Cue Lavi's 'adorable' pout. "That was meeeean! I might not even take you to your classes now."

Allen looked up at Lavi innocently. "Oh, well then I can always go find some nice person to take me to Lenalee and I'll just tell her you guys left to do other 'more important' things then help me on my first day." If Lavi's terrified squeal was any evidence, Allen had won this round.

"No, no, no. No need for that. I quite like my manly parts safe and sound and working right where they are." Lavi nervously gave in. "Now, how about we go to meet your homeroom teacher. Let's see, hmmm. You have…art with our own Frior Tiedoll!" Lavi smiled an evil smirk that could rival that of Allen's and turned to face Kanda's own glare directed towards the redhead.

"I'm not going with you." The stubborn Japanese man declared.

"Mugen," was all Lavi said and Kanda was silent for a good minute or so. With a "Che," the Japanese teen stalked off to the art room, the direction of which practically engraved in his brain so he could avoid it under normal circumstances. The whole way, Allen and Lavi listened to Kanda's threats and name calling towards no one and everyone, which included names such as the brainless British male model punk, the pirate-cyclops-wanna-be baka usagi, and the moronic Satan helper with a paintbrush for a pitchfork. After following his fuming guide to room 104, Allen cautiously opened the paint splattered door.

As the British boy walked in, he observed a huge art studio style room. A large window that made up one the long wall across from the door showed a garden with hundreds of flower, bushes, and trees. About a dozen tables stained with almost every and any stainable supply now showcased the work of former art students. Sinks, cleaned paintbrushes, and cabinets to hold supplies were on the right side of the room. On the left side was a large canvas with an exquisite, in-progress painting placed in front of a large desk littered with paperwork. And as Lavi yelled out, "MR. TIEDOLL! You in?", Allen realized there was a smaller room off next to the desk on the left wall.

What happened next, Allen wasn't exactly sure of. All he knew was a manly squeal was heard and then a rainbow colored old man practically flew across the room to where Kanda stood. The blurb of a man glomped Kanda and started crying, "MY BOY! MY SON! You've finally come to visit your good 'ol daddy!" Kanda then proceed to push the man off him and run around the room screaming death threats as the man, how was supposedly his father, chased him.

Lavi laughed and pulled Allen over to the doorway Mr. Tiedoll had come out of. "It's okay. They do that all the time. It's Kanda's way of showing his dad he cares."

Lavi smiled his reassurance as Allen listened to Kanda scream, "STOP ATTACKING ME! I TOLD YOU I'M NOT YOUR LITTLE BOY! AND STOP TRYING TO PET MY HAIR! BAKA!" Allen couldn't understand what followed that as he needed to brush up on his Japanese a little. He could tell, though, that whatever Kanda was saying was not an appropriate thing to be yelling at any person, let alone your parent.

Lavi pulled Allen away from staring at the father-son-duo and into the smaller room where a large furnace looking thing (called a kiln) resided, which was probably what 'baked' the ceramic sculptures that lay throughout the studio. "And this is Kanda's oldest adoptive brother, Marie."

Straightening from crouching over the furnace thing (kiln), Marie stood a good foot above Allen and had a large pair of silver headphones over his ears. Marie was well-built (he obviously lifted weights to keep in shape) and had no hair on his head. Marie saw Allen observing him and gave the silver-haired boy a small smile. "It's nice to meet you. I hear you're gonna be Kanda's new roommate. I apologize for my brother in advance but he really is a good guy."

Allen decided he liked this Marie and smiled back at the man. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Allen Walker." The two shook hands and then Marie grabbed the tray of small sculptures he was just leaning over and walked past the two into the next room.

As soon as Marie left, Lavi turned to Allen. "Marie's super cool. He may seem scary but he's like, the nicest guy I know. He couldn't hurt a fly. He hardly talks, is a part of a ton of charity organizations on and off school campus, and just did his yearly head shaving to donate to Wigs For Cancer patients. I heard that after he graduates this year, he's even going to go to some third world country to build houses and teach poor children or something." Allen's eyes widened in surprise and he decided Marie had definitely won his respect.

As Allen walked back into the studio, he saw Mr. Tiedoll had stopped chasing Kanda and was now appraising Allen. "So you're the boy who's going to be rooming with my son Yuu." Kanda's annoyed grumble was ignored. "I was worried at first when I heard who your uncles are but you seem quite alright. Plus, Marie is a very god judge of character and he says he thinks you're a good kid. So-Welcome to homeroom and art in room 104 taught by myself, Mr. Tiedoll." Allen's new teacher smiled and shook Allen's hand.

"It's a pleasure, sir. And I hope to have a good year in your class."

"Call me Mr. Tiedoll, son. And I do hope we have a fun year. Now, you better hurry off and find your other classes before dinnertime or else you'll never get a seat in the cafeteria." And with those words from Mr. Tiedoll, Lavi dragged Kanda and Allen out of the room and down the hall towards a set of stairs leading up.

Allen was dragged through his second period math class, taught by the female dorm advisor, Klaud Nine. As they left the second floor room, Lavi nervously chuckled. "Sorry Al. You've got one hell of a year in that class. Ms. Nine is practically a feministic dictator and I've heard her Algebra II class is really hard. Anyways, so for third you've got free."

"Free?" Allen repeated in a puzzled tone.

"Yes. Free. Oh yeah, you probably didn't have free periods as a homeschooled kid. Well, basically, you get to do whatever the hell you want for one class period. Some people study, do homework, or meet with teachers for help. Others go back to the dorms, hang out, chill in the caf, surf the web, you know. Stuff of that variety. Maybe one of us might have free together! The Exorcists don't normally get their schedules until tomorrow morning because the Exorcist classes are decided by looking at test score, grade history, and all the mumbo-jumbo boring work." Lavi explained and dragged Allen off to the other side of the second level.

Leaving no time for Allen to object or even ask a question, Lavi rambled on. "Okay, now for your fourth period class you've got English with Mr. Yeegar. He's real nice and all his students absolutely adore him as a teacher so that sounds promising. Then that's your last period for Day 1. We'll go to Day 2, Class 1 after thi-"

Allen decided he needed to butt in at this point. Lavi has completely lost him. "Um, Lavi? What is a Day 1 and a Day 2? Do I have new classes every day?"

Kanda had finally had enough. He gradded a fistful of Lavi's cherry colored hair and pulled. _Hard._ Lavi was thrown to the ground and started whining loudly. "_Ow! Ow! Ow!_ _Ow! Kanda!_"

The Japanese teen ignored him. "Baka-Usagi Shut your trap already. The kid' completely lost and I refuse to have to show him around his first week because of your incompetence. Now listen here you tea-pushing, brain-dead male model." Allen didn't know whether he should be thanking Kanda or punching him in the face. "Black Order uses block scheduling-Meaning, you've got four classes on Day 1 and four classes on Day 2. So Period 5 is really your first class of Day 2. Period 6 your second class of Day 2. Got it? Good. Now shut up, and follow the _baka_-usagi so I can go get my soba and leave you two children to prattle on and on about endless, _useless_ shit."

Both Allen and Lavi silently stared at Kanda in shock. Lavi because Kanda had actually, technically, _helped_ the British boy and Allen because that had got to be the longest he had Kanda talk. _Ever_. And while he didn't know the guy for long, he had a feeling Kanda didn't go on annoyed rants very often. _Especially_ annoyed rants that helped others.

Lavi had recovered first "Oh ya. Allen, you had no idea about any of that stuff did you?" Allen shook his head 'no'. "Wow. I'm one hell of a horrible guide."

Allen nervously patted the now depressed looking Lavi on the back. "Why don't you just start from square one. So what classes do I have on this Day 1?"

Lavi perked up and looked down at the yellow sheet of paper in his hands. "Well- Here Allen. Just take a look at this." Lavi handed Allen the piece of paper titled **Allen Walker-Grade 10- Schedule and Classes.**

**Period – Class - Teacher**

**Period 1 – Art - Mr. Frior Tiedoll**

**Period 2 – Math/Algebra II – Ms. Klaud Nine**

**Period 3 – Free – None**

**Period 4 – History/Asian History – Mr. Bookman**

**Period 5 – English 10 – Mr. Kevin Yeegar**

**Period 6 – Science/Chemistry – Mr. Tykki Mikk**

**Period 7 – Drama – General Marian Cross**

**Period 8 – Health – Mr. Tykki Mikk**

**~.~.~.~.~**

Allen studied the paper for a minute before turning to look up at Lavi. "Lavi, why don't you take me to meet Mr. Yeegar and then we'll go see Mr. Mikk."

Lavi led Allen to meet Mr. Yeegar, a man with long grayed hair, kind eyes, a gentle voice, and a very relaxed atmosphere. Allen definitely liked the man and was quite excited when looking over the piles of books scattered around the warm classroom. And as Allen waved goodbye to the smiling teacher, Lavi started to relay another piece of gossip he heard about their next teacher to meet.

"I heard Mr. Mikk is like, mad-insane, and boarding on bi-polar at times. Either acting like some stuck up gentleman or a teen like the kids he teaches. Plus, all the girls from SM-TAG always fall for him when they see him because he's still in his young-twenties or something. He's sometimes mistaken for a senior! He started teaching here straight out of college or something because of his family ties. I even heard he's from this rich, pompous family called the NOAH Clan and he's some kind of Lord. Super-freaky, right? I mean, at least it sounds like it'll be an interesting year." Lavi had finally lead the three to a door back on the first floor labeled 'Mr. Tykki Mikk- Science- Room 116'

As the three entered the room, Lavi called out tentatively. "Hello? Anyone in? Mr. Mikk? I've come here to show a new transfer student his schedule and he's in two of your classes."

After a moment of silence in which Lavi started walking towards the front of the room a deep chuckle was heard and two dark-skinned/dark-tanned arms wrapped around Allen's shoulders and two hands locked together in front of Allen's chest. "Allen, you're in _twooo_ if my classes?" A deep heavily accented voice drawled out.

Lavi….eh, squealed was the only word Allen's mind could supply, in shock and jumped around to stare at the man hugging Allen to his chest from behind. "ALLEN! LOOK OUT! There's a random pervert grabbing you from behind! YUU! Get Mugen and ATTACK!" Lavi screamed and pointed at the Portuguese man now nuzzling a sighing Allen's hair. "Stop molesting Allen!" Lavi yelled.

Allen sighed heavily and interrupted Lavi. "Guys, I'd like you to meet one of my uncle's working as a teacher at this school, Tykki Mikk. Tykki, these are my roommates, Lavi and Kanda." After Allen introduced everyone, the room went silent once again. Lavi and Kanda staring dumbfounded at the uncle and nephew pair while Tykki continue to…greet Allen.

Tykki decided to finally pipe in. "_Allen~!_ I told you. We're not really related. No need to be so _meeeaaannn_ to me. Don't make me sound like some old creeper. Think of me more as…your long lost best friend and first crush." Tykki sang out in a cheerful and whiny tune.

Lavi opened his mouth to comment but stopped when a mix between a _crack_ and a _slap _rung through the air. Kanda grunted out, "Screw this. Stop molesting underage kids, pervert."

Allen and Lavi went into shock as Kanda punched Tykki in the cheek and the teacher stumbled back into a desk behind him. And as Allen saw this, only one thing ran through his mind.

_Oh Shit. This is __**so**__ not going to end well._

**I do hope you guys like it and wouldn't mind if you told me what you liked, didn't, would like fixed, have questions about, etc…. (Review box below!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own D Gray-Man. Hoshino is the real owner (as far as anyone/she knows) and I don't claim it or any of the characters. I have, however, made this plot. Please don't plagiarize and whatnot.**

**Oh and I'd also like to say thanks readers for reviewing, favorite-ing this story/myself, and alerting to this story/my writing.**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

_Last Chapter:__ *in case the suspense factor wasn't enough for you to remember *_

_Lavi opened his mouth to comment but stopped when a mix between a crack and a slap rung through the air. Kanda grunted out, "Screw this. Stop molesting underage kids, pervert."_

_Allen and Lavi went into shock as Kanda punched Tyki in the cheek and the teacher stumbled back into a desk behind him. And as Allen saw this, only one thing ran through his mind. _

_Oh Shit. This is **so** not going to end well. _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Even though Allen had met Kanda in the time span of the last five hours (-barely-), Allen had a hunch that punching those around him was not an unusual act for Kanda. And Allen knew for a fact that Tykki _getting_ punched was also not an uncommon idea. (He tends to piss off all the wrong people…) But the completely foreign and shocking idea that occurred to everyone in the room (yes, _everyone_) was that Kanda had just punched a teacher because of and for Allen –_frickin-_Walker.

The Japanese man was pissed and stunned for the moment after his fist made contact. Apparently, he hadn't exactly thought before acting. (_Not that he ever does_, Lavi silently added) But that one moment was all Tyki needed to retaliate.

The Portuguese man's leg swung upward and connected with Kanda's jaw, throwing the Japanese man backwards in a stumble. Tyki then lunged forward and threw a punch at Kanda's own cheek. Kanda, however, had by this point decided to put off analyzing his actions and just go with what his instincts were telling him. And those instincts told him only one thing.

There was a perverted, Moyashi molesting Portuguese teacher with a cocky, annoying-as-hell attitude that pissed Kanda off and had just punched _and _kicked the Japanese fighter. Conclusion: This punk was about to be beat the _fuck _up.

In a flash Kanda's fist low blowed the teacher's gut. For a few minutes, Allen and Lavi frantically looked between Tyki and Kanda as they duked it out with their fists, legs, and….Allen was pretty sure he saw a flash of teeth near the now oddly mouth shaped mark on Kanda's arm.

So wrapped up in the fight, none of the four took notice of the hulking figure that had crept up behind Lavi and Allen, who now stood together with their backs to the door and their mouths wide open as they stared at the fight. A strange sucking noise caused the candy-cane colored hair duo to tilt their heads upward and see a second Portuguese man watching the fight with glee while sucking on a lollipop.

Allen's eyes widened as he jumped to the side and exclaimed, "Uncle Skinn!" The fighters paused for a moment and turned wide eyes to the new entrance.

"Hey'a All-en," Skinn rumbled in a gruff voice and started to laugh, a sound akin to thunder rumbling in a summer storm. "No need ta' stop ye' fight ova' me. Plez-do continue." Lavi noted his strange accent, nothing like Allen's proper British one or Tyki's thick Portuguese one. He made a mental note to ask Allen about it later.

"Skinn! What'rya-" Tyki exclaimed, perplexed.

"I can smell a fight a'mile away." The creepy smile on his red tinted lips only made everyone in the room believe him all the more. "Plus, Road tol' me she'd gimme candy if I watch out fer' All-en." Skinn admitted.

"Okay, okay, now let's all clam down for a second. Kanda, Tyki- why the hell are you two beating each other up again?" Allen took charge and questioned the two. In response Kanda 'Che'-ed and Tyki whistled while adjusting the white gloves he had put on once he saw their fight had essentially ended.

Allen gave the two a warning and questioning glare before deciding it wasn't worth the trouble and two hours it would probably take to get them to talk. "Anyway, Uncle Skinn these are my roommates Lavi and Kanda. Lavi, Kanda, this is my Uncle Skinn Bolic."

Skinn Bolic was a very tall and _very_ well-built man, with huge muscles that scared off anyone who would be stupid enough to try and pick a fight. He had shaggy brown hair like Tyki's that was cut short and pulled back from his forehead by a dark purple headband. His eyes were covered by a pair of athletic sunglasses that he always wore with his trusty silver whistle hanging from his neck. On his hands were a pair of brown, fingerless gloves that showed his beefy and scratched up fingers.

Allen turned to his two uncles. "Now you two are supposed to explain something to me that has been bugging me all day long. What the heck are Exorcists and Finders and Thirds or whatever?"

Tyki gave Allen an incredulous look. "You mean to tell me you've joined this school as an Exorcist and you don't even kno-"

Allen cut off him and huffed out. "Do _not _finish that sentence. It was _someone's _job to pick me up and explain all this stuff _when I arrived _but noooo. Apparently, sleeping in and playing poker was more important."

"Okay, okay. I get it. So, how about I'll just explain it now and we call it even?" Tyki's proposal brought a yawn from Kanda and Skinn as the two leaned against random desks and stared at Allen. Lavi cheered and hopped up on the desk next to Allen, who nodded in agreement. "Okay, so Black Order Academy started originally as a partner school with-"

Lavi cut in to save the group from an extra fifteen minutes of boring, repeated info. "He already knows most everything. He just needs to know about the class levels."

Tyki nodded his thanks at Lavi and continued on. "Okay, well then, assuming you know SM-TAG, you know that they are a Catholic School that was started specially by the Vatican. The school works directly under the Vatican and Church, mostly answering to and following the Pope. Black Order started out like that but many years ago, the Vatican decided to put the school under control of a special section of the Church known as Central. Central ran the school through the Academy's Board. But then Central became less concerned about the religious aspects, and more about producing as many genius scientists from the school as possible to gain recognition and, in the end, money. Thus, they created the class system."

Tyki went over to his desk at the front of the room and grabbed a sheet with two pictures on it. "Now this is what a Finder student will look like." Tyki pointed to the picture of a student in a brown uniform (polo shirt and pants/shorts/a skirt) with a white tie and standard gray backpack. "Finders are what you would call the average students. The Finders class is like any other school and it is also the largest. Above Finders is your class Allen, the Exorcists." Tyki motioned towards the picture below the Finders student. It showed a boy in an outfit similar to the Finders one, except it was black and white. The tie was now black and the shirt now was black with a white design on it and an emblem over the left chest. The emblem resembled a cross with a star behind it and a strange pattern of Latin characters on it.

"Exorcists are the above average students at this school that are specially given a challenging and advanced education course. It usually takes students a year or two in Finders class, lots of studying, a skill they are outstanding at, a special tutoring education, and multiple tries at taking the Exorcist exam to get into the class. And there is no guarantee you'll stay in, so you have to keep your grades up and show how you are worthy of the education." Tyki smiled proudly at Allen, who now stood with his eyes wide as saucers, shocked at what he had heard.

"So, I'm in the advanced class." Nod from everyone. "Then there-there-there must be some mistake! I've never even been to school before!" Tyki and Skinn chuckled.

"Allen, Allen, Allen. Did you really think that how Mana taught you was normal?" Scoffing, Tyki strolled over and grabbed Allen by the shoulders. "Now why don't you come with me into my office for one second so I can get your measurements for your special Exorcist uniform?"

Kanda shot up out of the chair he had relocated to as Lavi scrambled after the pair. "Pervert! Don't you dare undress, molest, and screw Allen right now. I'm hungry and dinner is soon!" Kanda quickly added his last phrase and internally whacked himself for sounding so…so…

"Jealous, dear Kanda? Just let me eat and then we'll go. Now come on Allen! I'm hungry toooo!" Tyki teased and sang out. Kanda jumped at the Portuguese man but was held back by a huge, muscled arm from behind him.

Allen's struggling and protests on "Tyki! Stop! Just lemme go already!" faded as he shut the door to his office, with the closed blinds. Lavi and Kanda looked up at the man whose arms were now holding them in an almost headlock. The lollipop in his mouth bobbed up and down as he rumbled out, "While they're doing that, why don't we have a little talk…"

**~Scene Switch to Tyki's Office (Because we follow the Moyashi right now) ~**

"Tyki, Let. Me. Go!" Allen moaned, jumping away from Tyki as the Portuguese man plopped down into the chair in front of his desk.

"Allen. Sit." Tyki ordered, sounding much more serious than before and pulling Allen out of fussing with his hair. The white haired teen turned to look at Tyki before nodding and sitting on the small sofa across from Tyki's chair.

"Okay Tyki. Mind explaining why you dragged me away and into your office? You couldn't want to mess with Kanda that much." Allen gave Tyki a pointed look to which the other man just shook his head and pulled off his white gloves identical to Allen's own.

Tyki stared at Allen for a minute or so before sighing. "I'm glad you decided to come here. It's what….it's what _he_ would have wanted for you." Allen's face became shadowed as he nodded at Tyki.

"I'm tired Tyki. I just need a break. Everyone knows that but..." Allen trailed off in a worn out voice that made him sound ten years older than he really was.

"But Neah." Tyki finished. They stared at each other for some time before Tyki continued. "'The Earl told me to tell you to he'll keep Neah busy with his tour until Christmas. You have to make your decision by then. That's all the time he can give you."

Allen slowly nodded his head to show he understood. Tyki turned to his desk, ruffled through piles of papers stacked on it, and pulled out the picture he was looking for when he found it. "That wasn't the only reason I pulled you in here."

Allen schooled his expression back to its standard calm one before looking back up at Tyki. "And why would that be?"

Tyki looked down at the picture in his hands and started to answer. "Well there are a few reasons, but you mentioned that you heard of the Third class, correct?" Allen nodded. "I felt it would be…kinder if I told you about them in private. You see, the Third class is a very small and very unique class in this school. In fact, while Finders and Exorcists often share classes, teachers, and whatnot, the Thirds are almost completely isolated from the rest of the students during school days. The kids in Third class have been accepted but have a past…record. The kids are often from very powerful, rich, or connected families that 'bribe' the Central council into accepting their children to straighten them out."

Allen narrowed his eyes at Tyki. "And why can you not tell me this out there?" Allen motioned to the door. "Do you mean to tell me that _I-_"

Tyki quikly backpedaled. "Oh no no no! Of course not! It's just….Kanda was…_involved_ with the Thirds during his time here at Black Order. Apparently an old friend of his got in with the wrong crowd. He ended up going to the Black Order with Kanda but was put in Third class. Some messy things happened Kanda's freshman year. Things were said, people were hurt, and there was supposedly a fight or something near the end of the school year. Kanda's very…sensitive about the subject. Maybe one day you should ask him yourself what happened but as a teacher, I know very little. The Thirds, Kanda, and most of the involved parties somehow reached an agreement of sorts as it's a lot more calm this year and the final month of freshman year than it was for the majority of last year." Allen listened closely and nodded, understanding that some issues were just too personal to talk about casually with people.

Allen nodded to the picture Tyki was holding. "And what is that?" Tyki gave Allen the picture and explained.

"That is a picture taken last year of the Third class. I want you to stay away from them. Your curiosity and kindness are too much. No matter how you see them being treated or treating others or even each other, do _not _interfere if you can help it. Just please don't get involved." Tykii gave Allen a long, hard look before continuing in a lighter tone. "Besides, if you did something stupid like that me and Skinn would get in trouble with not only our boss but the Earl. And don't even get me started on what Road would do to us."

Tyki and Allen both chuckled, knowing the truth in the Portuguese man's words. "Let's go back out there. I think you've tortured Kanda enough."

Tyki grew an evil gleam in his eyes. "Hmm, well, as long as I'm messing with the boy, I might as well do it tho-rough-ly." Tyki mussed Allen's hair up, messed his clothes a bit, and suddenly picked up Allen bridal style. The Portuguese man kicked the door open and strolled out, kicking it shut behind him.

What Allen saw as he and Tyki entered the room was quite the hilarious and astounding sight. Lavi was calmly sitting on a desk in a headlock while sucking on a red lollipop identical to Skinn's one earlier, making the red-head's lips a bright red-pinkish color. Kanda to the right of Skinn also was in a headlock but struggling profusely, unlike his red-head companion, and cursing (from what bit Allen could understand) in Japanese. Finally Skinn was in the middle of the two, holding the two students in a headlock and sucking on a new blue lollipop while speaking. "Now ya' eva', _eva'_ hurt All-en, Imma hafta skin ya' alive. Ya' hearing me boys? Cuz' Road done tol' me to watch afta' her All-en. Got me boys?"

"SKINN!" Allen yelled out, alerting everyone to his presence in Tyki's arms, where he pouted and turned bright red from embarrassment. Tyki chuckled along with Lavi at the white-haired teen. "Ugh, can we just go to dinner already? I'm soooooo hungry!" As if to agree with his statement, Allen's stomach let loose a monstrous grumbling roar, making everyone in the room turn to stare at the boy in fear he would eat _them _rather than wait.

"I think it best we get Allen to the dining hall." Tyki nervously chuckled out, placing Allen back on his own two feet.

_Growl._ "And soon," Lavi added on.

And so the five 'men' ended up walking through the school to meet up with one Lenalee Lee for dinner. That is how Lenalee Lee, after getting to punish both her idiot brother and one perverted freshman friend of hers, was greeted by the sight of a line of five men walking up to her in various emotional moods. Tyki on one end was strolling along while nodding at random comments he heard Allen say. Lavi, between Allen and Tyki, was excitedly discussing with Allen all the languages the white-haired teen had learned. Allen in the middle, was happily answering all of Lavi's questions while trying to keep Kanda calm long enough to make it to Lenalee, whom he knew the samurai-wanna-be would not be stupid enough to start a fight in front of. Finally, on the end next to Kanda thundered Skinn Bolic, whom was finishing his blue lollipop while smirking at Kanda the whole way.

"Hello beautiful Miss Lee"

"Hey Lena-lady."

"Hello Leanleee."

"Che."

"Heya' Boss's Little Sis"

Lenalee stared wide eyed for one moment, not really believing the site of the five of them not all out brawling by now.

Allen smiled bit as the group headed towards the eating hall. _It's nice to_ _have such normal fun with friends_, Allen thought fondly. But again, that small voice whispered. _Normal? Not at all-Not unless it's compared to his old life._

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summer, oh how I loooove thee! Before you start, THANKS YOU, THANKS YOU, THANKS YOU to **Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin**,** Msanimefan10**,** Aniki-xvi**, and **sasunaru2themax**. Especially **asdasdsdfsdf** and **Honoka-Chan** because you guys reviewed all three chapters-and don't think I didn't notice :) You all are awesome and reviews are what keep me inspired/happy. Oh, but fav/alerts for stories and my author-lady self are also very, very, very nice! :) **

**Now let's just start already!**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Allen Walker had reached a firm and resolute conclusion.

"And then he just sprang up and was sputtering water. And he just went bezerk and starting _flinging_ Mugen around."

_His new red haired roommate-_

"So I thought if I pushed him down again, I'd give us just enough time to flee."

_-was completely and utterly-_

"But I didn't realize he'd be strong enough to pull me down with him. So he ended up covered in mud-"

_Suicidal._

"With me on top of him and our lips accidently touching."

_Painfully, horribly, scarily suicidal. _

"I was all like, 'Well, at least I know I don't need to worry about you bringing any girls home…'"

_Seriously, this kid needs to go see a doctor or something,_ Allen thought with a worried sweat-drop as Lenalee held Kanda back from completely murdering Lavi in front of the few still straggling students finishing up their dinners. The about dozen of these kids didn't bat an eye at the commotion the corner of the room, already used to the loud and attention attracting interactions between Kanda and Lavi.

"BAKA-USAGI! I'M GOING TO THROTTLE YOU IN YOUR SLEEP AND THEN CUT YOU INTO PIECES WITH MUGEN AND THEN FEED YOU TO A PACK OF HUNGRY RACOONS!" Kanda continued to yell other threats and obscenities in both English and Japanese as the other occupants of the table laughed. The group was lounging around after finishing their meals because, according to Lenalee, she could 'get them off the hook for curfew this once.' Allen recalled her mumbling something about puppy dog eyes, newbies, and supervising teachers.

Once Kanda settled back down to his previous relatively calm and grumpy mood, Lenalee turned to Allen with a curious look on her face. "Hey Allen?"

"Yes, Lenalee?"

"I don't want to be rude or anything, and if it's too personal you don't have to answer it…" Lenalee trailed off with a somewhat nervous expression.

Allen prepared himself for the worst, expecting her to question his scar or why he always wore gloves or, god forbid, ask him something about his…father. The white haired teen motioned for the Chinese lady to continue, earning the attention of everyone at the table. This meant that Skinn stopped molesting his lollipop, Tyki stopped shuffling his cards idly while glancing up at Lavi, said red haired teen stopped making noise altogether, and the Japanese teen fuming between Lenalee and Skinn…_**continued **_to listen to Allen Walker. (Kanda had deduced that he was seriously ill and made a mental note to make an appointment with his doctor as soon as he got back to his room tonight. Maybe that British brat had drugged him or something….)

"Allen, why do your uncles look and sound nothing like you?" Lenalee's eyebrows furrowed and head tilted as Skinn, Tyki, and Allen immediately started chuckling.

Allen had to stop and remind himself that Lenalee might think they were laughing at her. "Our family is…far from normal." _Chuckle. _

"What do you mean?" The Chinese girl questioned.

Tyki gave Allen a look that clearly questioned how he was going to answer the girl's request. Allen sighed and smiled at Tyki, "They're gonna find out sooner or later and I rather have you guys around to help. Plus, you never know what's gonna happen or which family members are gonna go butting their noses into my school life."

Tyki perked up and smiled at Allen's reply. "Allen, why don't you let me explain for a bit then? After all, your new roommates seem just as fascinated and curious." Tyki winked over at Lavi and Kanda, causing the red head to nod his head and blush a little while the Japanese teen grumbled and looked away.

Lenalee huffed, now more natural because the tension in the air had faded, and grumbled, "Just get on with it already! I mean, your family can't really be _that_ crazy."

Allen and Tyki shared a look and Tyki smirked. Allen snickered a bit as a wicked smile spread itself across his face. Allen quickly hid his 'dark persona' smile, as it was so dubbed by Road, not wanting to scare his new roommates on the first day he met them.

Tyki started his explanation, "Well our family is technically not related by blood. We were all adopted by a man known to most of the world as 'The Millennium Earl' or more simply 'The Earl'."

The three non-related occupants of the table gasped and went into an understandable state of shock.

Lavi slammed his hands down on the table, lucky that the cafeteria was almost entirely empty because it was late or else many, many eyes would have been drawn to their table in the far back corner of the cafeteria. "Do you mean _**The **__Millennium __**Earl?**_ Holy Shit! As in, the man who owns Millennium Enterprises, and is one of the richest men on the planet?" Lavi fell back down in shock. "But-but-but-"

Lenalee cut in at this point. "-But I thought…He is like one of the most mysterious figures ever. He's only seen outside his different residences and businesses when he attends socialite parties. And…I heard his family…" Lenalee trailed off nervously.

Kanda finished for her. "His family is bunch of nut-jobs, who are all millionaires and run different parts of his business." Blunt and to the point.

Tyki faked a hurt expression. "Nut-jobs? We like to think of ourselves as a very interesting and very privileged bunch of misfits." It was quiet for a few minutes as everyone let the info sink in.

Kanda sliced through the silence with a question that unwittingly drifted past his lips. "So is it true? What everyone says?"

Tyki smirked. "I'm sorry Kanda, I'm afraid you'll have to clarify. I can't possibly know what you're talking about. There are plenty of things people say. And yes, some of them are true. But most aren't."

"_Che_. Is it true that the Earl has fourteen millionaire children that he picked up because they were poor to make them loyal to him and make them do his dirty work and run his corrupted businesses for him?"

Allen sighed heavily. "On second thought, I think I'll try explaining. I don't want another fist fight breaking out between you and Kanda, Tyki." Allen took a deep breath and restarted. "The Millennium Earl may not be a very religious man but he was raised by parents very devoted to their religion. It is known as the Church of Noah, and it believes Noah was actually the representation of thirteen different emotions that God felt towards the world at the time. So the Earl decided to honor his parents by adopting thirteen different children, all orphans, to take care of and share his wealth with even if he didn't have a wife to raise them."

Lavi, ever so perceptive, raised his hand to comment. "Yes Lavi?" Allen nodded.

"But wait-there are fourteen children of the Earl, right?"

Allen nodded again. "Yes, that is true. Ah-Tyki I think it better you explain the next part." Allen gave Tyki a strained smile as the Portuguese man nodded his understanding and continued to answer Lavi's question.

"You see-when the Earl adopts one of his children, whom he calls a Noah, he normally adopts a child with no connections with their old family. Usually because their old family all died in some way or another. The Noah family is very close and we do not consider any of us as 'adopted.'"

Tyki mussed for a moment before allowing, "There are some exceptions, though. Like the twins Jasdevi, or Jasdero and Devit, the eleventh and tenth Noah, and me. I'm related to my brother Cyril because we had the same mother, while I am related to my brother Neah because we have the same father. When Neah contacted me after I was adopted by the Earl, the Earl met him and learned he had an amazing musical talent. So he adopted Neah as his fourteen child he was never supposed to have because he liked him so much and thought it better to have him in the family rather than me leave to live with him, like the Earl feared I would."

Lavi, Lenalee, and Kanda stared at Tyki blankly for almost five minutes before Allen broke the silence.

"So, I'm guessing you aren't really getting it, right?" Allen received a series of nods in response. He sighed. "Tyki, I take back having you explain. I forgot sometimes as I normally tune you out but you are one creepy and confusing talker. Seriously, I feel like I'm being violated just listening to you." Allen shuddered while Skinn started gwaffing, Lavi and Kanda snickered, and Lenalee stared…somewhat lustfully at the young Portuguese teacher at the table

Allen continued once everyone settled down. "Okay, so basically, yes Kanda, we are all technically millionaires. We help the Earl run the 'family businesses' as we call them." After the understandable gawking of the three non-Noah students, Allen quickly added, "But many of the Noah like to make a living like normal people. My cousin Road and I both go to school like normal kids. Tyki and Skinn work as teachers at a school and use their salaries to pay for most of their things. Most of us from the Earl's family don't like to flash around money because we've all come from dirt poor orphanages."

Lavi and Lenalee smiled and nodded while Kanda gave his signature _Che_. "Whatever. You're still just a baka Moyashi to me." Allen smiled blindingly and Tyki realized it was his real smile, not one of the fake ones he normally gave to everyone he met outside his family. _He's finally letting people in_, Tyki thought as he smiled to himself.

Lavi chuckled and added, "But I still don't get what makes your family so mysterious and crazy. I mean, other than being a large, rich family with lots of people who were adopted, you guys don't sound that…scary. I mean, some of the rumors about the Earl and his family are downright _frightening_."

The two teachers at the table chuckled. "I'll show you a picture from Road's birthday party last June. Then maybe you'll understand." The white haired teen took out a piece of paper from his back pants pocket and placed it on the table. The picture had sixteen odd looking people ranging from teenagers to men who looked to be in their late forties. Allen started pointing at the pictures to explain.

"This is the Earl." Point to an overweight, pale skinned man with dark hair dressed in a formal suit, dark sunglasses, and even a cane.

Lavi cut in. "Dude, what's with the hat?" Oh yeah, and a top hat on his head that was taller than Allen.

Tyki and Allen sweat dropped. "The Earl is a very…unique man."

Lavi chukled and replied, "Hey, at least he's got style." Everyone stared at Lavi as he held up his hands and shrugged. "What can I say! I'm liking the guy already." After giving more looks that questioned his sanity, the group turned away from the redhead and went back to crouching over the picture.

"This is obviously me and the man behind me is my legal guardian and uncle Neah, the fourteenth Noah." Point to Allen from three months ago and a dark skinned Portuguese man wearing messy punk-rocker looking clothes, a top hat, and dark sunglasses, leaning against a stark white piano.

Lenalee's eyes widened. "Hey, isn't he…_**The **__Musician?_"

Allen nervously nodded his head as Lavi gasped with Lenalee and jumped in. "Dude, are you telling me…that your uncle…is-is-is _**The**__ Musician_? No way! Seriously Allen, your family frickin' _owns_."

Allen chuckled humorously but was rudely interrupted by a very confused Japanese boy. "Wait-who the hell is this…musician?"

Lavi gasped, as if Kanda had committed some grave sin, which, knowing the redhead, he probably thought so. "Are you telling me you don't know the most famous musician and musical icon of the recent 21st century?" Kanda shrugged in response, trying to hide his…annoyance [read by everyone else: embarrassment].

Tyki, Lavi, and Lenalee stared at Kanda for a moment before turning to look at each other.

Lenalee nodded as if she suddenly understood. "So he really does live under a rock."

Lavi smirked, "Hey, he's kinda like Patrick from SpongeBob."

Tyki glanced at the redhead, "So you insinuate he's mentally handicapped."

Lavi's smirk grew, "Oh I was doing more than insinuating. Have you _seen_ his grades? How do you fail both P.E and Creative _frickin _Writing?"

Kanda's face turned red with anger as Allen slammed his hand down on the Japanese teen's shoulder to keep him from jumping across the table and throttling Lavi. "Why you little _punk ass-_!"

Lenalee cut him off with a glare. "Kanda, control you temper!"

Kanda snarled at the redhead. "I _aced _all my other classes and you know that!"

Allen gave Kanda an amused smile. "Wait, so you actually failed both P.E. and Creative Writing? How do you do that?"

Skinn, after biting down on the stick of the sixth lollipop, cut into the conversation. "Well, I failed Mista' Wannabe Samuri last ye'r 'cause ta' _smart ass_ brought his pre'chus _Mug'n _ta' class and fought ta' whole class cause they were, as he said, '_pissin' him ta' hell off'_ with all their '_whiny ass complaints 'bout workin'_ and he was '_tired of playin' fair wit' 'em' _and '_havin' ta' do stupid and pointless activities._"

Lavi jumped up from his seat chuckling. "Oh yeah! I remember when that happened. The whole class ended up in the health wing of BATS Cave for almost two weeks and then signed a petition saying if Kanda ever came back to P.E. class again, they would all leave." Lavi chuckled again, "Kanda was really pissed when he heard _that._ All the coaches hate him now because he's cost them games because of him attacking their players. Principal Lee even had to give Kanda a '_special grant'_ to get out of P.E. for the rest of his high school career!"

Lenalee giggled along to Skinn's chortles as Allen gave Kanda an incredulous smirk. "Seriously? You failed a class just to beat people up, and then get out of P.E. because of the whole ordeal?"

Kanda _che_-ed. "I still have to work out. I practice with Mugen instead." Allen sweat dropped. _Did Komui even realize that as punishment for attacking people, he now has Kanda practice how to use a deadly weapon, instead? _

Tyki, obviously interested in annoying and embarrassing Kanda as much as possible, asked, "I kinda get P.E. but how did you fail _Creative Writing_? Isn't taught by Kevin-err, I mean, Mr. Yeegar?"

Kanda turned to glare at Lavi, who was snickering evilly across from Kanda. "Don't. You. Dare."

Lenalee and Allen glanced at each other before simultaneously jumping at Kanda and holding him down while laughing. "Go! Hurry, tell us!"

Lavi smirked, gave an awkward one-eyed wink (or what Allen thought was _supposed_ to be a wink), and rushed out, "Apparently for Kanda's final project story he only handed in a three page story about some assassin that described, in explicit detail, how to assassinate characters based on some teacher or student. Also, I heard it was really, _really _bad, in terms of creativity. I deduced it is because Kanda has neither an imagination nor a creative bone in his body."

Lenalee kicked Kanda in the shin, leaving the man cursing under his breath and rubbing his leg, to leave him occupied as her and Allen laughed. "At this point, I can't say I'm surprised," the white haired teen commented. "Though I can say I'm definitely looking less forward sleeping in the same room as Kanda every minute." The most of the table laughed, minus a slightly glaring Japanese teen.

Kanda grumbled. "Hey, you never answered me. Who the hell is this Musician guy?"

Lenalee piped up. "Ever heard of 'Ark's Sonnet' or 'Noah's Musician' or 'Controller of the Ark'? He's an icon for his style, music, and life story. He was supposedly an orphan who was recognized for his talent and adopted by the billionaire Earl. He created this unique style of music that combines his classic stark white piano and dramatic, soulful, moving songs while dressing in a style mixed between formal suits and edgy, punk teen looks." Lenalee added dreamily, "He's also really, really hot!"

Kanda glanced over at Lenalee and Lavi as they rambled between themselves about which of this Musician person's songs were the best. Lenalee cut off Lavi, who was insisting that 'Golden Golem' told such devotion to friendship, to argue that 'Powdered Clowns' conveyed such brotherly love that she was going to die from squealing along to it one day. Only Allen's gloved finger resting firmly on his shoulder stopped him from yelling at both of them that this musician guy was just another overrated, drunken, pompous pop-star who needed a dose of reality along with the Chinese lady and red haired teen who both claimed to be his 'biggest fan.'

Suddenly, the announcement speakers throughout the school screeched, blasting through all other noises in the room, and the voice of Vice Principal Reever chittered out, "Attention all students! Attention all students! As today is the first day we have given you a little bit of leniency on the curfew time. It is now 10:30 pm. By now, we all students should be in their rooms. Normally, a warning bell 15, 10, and 5 minutes before the curfew time will ring. Going over curfew time is against school policy as well as dorm rules and will be dealt with harsh punishments for being broken. Curfew for all students is 9:00 on school nights and 9:30 on Sunday nights. For freshman and sophomores, it is 10:00 pm on Friday and Saturday nights, for juniors it is 10:30 pm, and for seniors it is 11:00 pm. That is all for tonight. Anyone out, please return to your dorms in the next 5 minutes and you will not be punished, as a start of the year treat. Be sure to set your alarms bright and early for the school wide assembly tomorrow at 10:30 am. Goodnight!" The speakers cut off with another screech.

Tyki stood up, dusted off his pants, and said, "Okay folks, I do believe that is our signal to head out. Come on Skinn, let's get going. Goodnight Kanda, Lavi, Allen, and Lenalee." Lenalee swooned as Tyki dragged Skinn out by his overly muscled arm, which was clutching an empty lollipop bag.

Lenalee turned to the male trio across from her. "Okay boys. I'm off to go distract my brother long enough for you three to get back to your dorm. Cross should be passed out blindly drunk in his room by now. Goodnight!" Lenalee waved behind her a she sashayed out the dining hall and off towards BATS Cave.

Lavi turned to his companions and opened his mouth but Kanda grabbed both his roommates by their shoulders and dragged them off before Lavi could start speaking.

Tripping over his own feet, Allen allowed Kanda to drag him back to the boys' dorms and up the flight to stairs back to room 69, all the while memorizing the route in case he needed to make his way across school in the dark again. Kanda casually opened the door and walked in.

Allen stood puzzled before following Lavi as he ran in. While Lavi jumped onto his bed and started rolling back and forth across his dark blue comforter, Allen questioned Kanda, who had moved across to the right side of the room and started to get dressed into his night top and take off his boots.

"Why didn't you lock the door on your way out, BaKanda? Are you _trying _to get our stuff stolen?" Allen grumbled and started to unpack his own night clothes.

Lavi chukled as Allen turned just in time to see him dive under Allen's covers. Allen just raised an eyebrow and moved to ruffle through his chest again. "No one's stupid enough to steal from Kanda. Heck, everyone's too scared of Kanda's room to even think about stealing from us either."

Allen turned back to see a shirtless Kanda polishing his katana sword, Mugen, on his bed before bed. With his muscles, sword, history, and bad attitude, Allen simply nodded his head, mentally assigning the duty of protecting his things to Kanda. _It's almost like full-proof insurance_, Állen smirked.

Allen quickly slipped on and off his tops while Lavi was hidden under Allen's own covers and Kanda was busy with Mugen. Once the clocks on the small bedside tables had been set with alarms for the next morning, Lavi had been kicked over to his own bed, and Kanda had placed a shiny, polished Mugen back up on his/her/it's stand on the wall, the lights to room 69 clicked off. Amongst the rustle of three teens settling into sleep's warm embrace, Allen Walker thought idly, _That went better than expected. I survived my first day at school. _

But of course, just before he was pulled into the black abyss of dreams and nightmares, Allen Walker mussed, _But for how long can I hide my scars and hand from these people living in the same room as me? _He itched his glove and drifted off to sleep, unaware that a pair of dark blue eyes stared piercingly at him for another five minutes, before they rolled over and too fell closed.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

****Uh…I shall not assume to know how guys dorms work. I'll do my best though! ****


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter involves awkward heated situations between Allen and Kanda, Suman with his dirty mouth, and a sassy Allen! I'm thinking I may be pushing my limits on what I can write this early on in the story at a T rating. **Remember, T for a reason but no M lemons!****

**I would also like to point out there is a sort of quiz-challenge-type-thing at the end of this chapter-so please do read the ending!**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Lenalee skipped her way into the dining hall, sighing in relief after finally escaping the hour and a half long 'Beginning of the New School Year' assembly her brother held the day before classes started. Hearing Komui's explanation of the classes, rules, teachers, campus, and all the other info any newbie student would need to know, she had wanted to hit herself out of pure boredom. Her brother had forced her to learn and memorize everything about the school, which she had been going to (but not technically attending) for years as the Principal's little sister.

Scanning the room, a bright red haystack of bedhead caught her eye in the farthest corner on the right hand side of the large room. After grabbing a bowl of cereal from the left hand side where the kitchen laid out meal choices, Lenalee slide into the spot between Kanda and Lavi just in time to prevent Kanda's hand from making contact with Lavi's gulping neck. "Now boys, let's start off this fine and wonderful morning on a bright note. No attacking each other while I eat, understand?" Lenalee glared at the two 'troublemakers' in her opinion, and started to devour the crunchy, artificially flavored goodness in front of her.

Allen stopped chuckling to give Lenalee a warm, "Good morning" before starting on his third plate of pancakes that morning. Already a large pile of dishes were amounting in the spot between him and Lavi and he wasn't even close to done.

Crunches, rips, and slurps were the only sounds for a few minutes as the group silently ate their breakfasts in the almost empty canteen.

"Why is the cafeteria almost empty when it's breakfast time?" Allen asked, confused.

Lenalee looked up, blinking, and replied, "Oh-Normally breakfast is from 6am to 7:45, so I guess everyone tried to get used to school time and eat before the assembly."

A whine resounded from Lavi. "I hate getting up early! Why can't school start at 10am every day?"

"Because then we wouldn't get out of class until 5pm each day, and there wouldn't be time for sports teams to practice and people to do homework, Baka Usagi." Kanda sighed and finished his last bit of soba.

Lenalee sighed as her thigh buzzed and the tune of Katy Perry's 'I Kissed A Girl' rang out from her school skirt. Digging her hand into her pocket, she clicked the green answer button of her pink blackberry. "Moshi-Moshi" she sang out, and let loose a trill of Japanese for a minute before stopping to nod her head and give a 'Hai' every once in a while for a few minutes.

Kanda looked up and glared at the cell phone, while Lavi simply smirked into the waffle he had stuffed in his mouth. Allen looked on, utterly confused and unable to hear the phone or understand Lenalee's high pitched, blurring voice, but kept quiet in wait.

Lenalee laughed, chirped out "Arigato. Bye-Bye' and snapped the phone shut, causing Kanda to wince. "Our schedules are ready now," the Chinese girl announced.

"Who was on the phone?" Allen asked the deathly quiet table.

"Oh-just an…old _friend_. He wanted to meet up later to compare schedules and dorm rooms." Lenalee answered tensely. Her comment caused Kanda gnash his teeth together with an audible _snap_.

"No." The Japanese teen hissed out as he quickly stood and glided out the door, dumping his bowl in the bin by the main entrance of his way out.

Allen nervously picked at a muffin, worriedly asking, "Did I…offend him or something?"

Lavi jumped in, quickly reassuring, "Oh no no! It's just that….um, the old…_friend_ of Lenalee's was Kanda's…_friend_ once too. They had a falling out of sorts at the end of freshman year. Kanda's just a little…touchy about Alma at the moment." Lenalee's eyes widened before she smacked Lavi hard against the back of the head, causing his head to go flying and bang against the table.

"You're not supposed to mention his name. We don't want Allen to-" she paused, looking over at the white haired boy in question. "-Oh, sorry Allen. It's just we don't normally mention his name in front of people, _**especially**__ Kanda_, because Kanda doesn't like people to get…involved in his personal history. Just…don't mention his name okay? And if you do happen to run into an Alma or hear about him, don't mention Kanda, okay?" Lenalee tried to smile encouragingly, but it came out as a worried, annoyed tight lipped mouth-curve.

Allen nodded his head and tried to move the subject along. "You still have to get your classes, right?"

Lavi sighed, glad for the subject change. "Oh yeah. Exorcists get our classes today if you're a returning student, which most are. Come one, Al! I want to see if I got any classes with you!" Lavi jumped up, dragging Allen by his arm across campus to BATS Cave with Lenalee falling in step behind the duo while furiously typing on her phone with an extremely annoyed look. _Now I see why Kanda and Lavi seem so scared of Lenalee and always listen to her. It's not just her brother. She can be really dangerous, _Allen thought, glancing over at the large, irritated, red bump on Lavi's forehead and noticing a bit of syrup in his hair from when Lenalee had slammed his head into the table.

Arriving at BATS Cave, Secretary Johnny Gill, smiled and waved at the trio. "Good morning, Lenalee, Lavi, Allen. Go on back, Komui should be almost done giving Kanda his schedule." Allen politely smiled and waved back at Johnny as Lavi dragged him down the hall into the staff break room.

This time it was filled with about 7 students in Exorcist uniforms, who sat around the room talking amongst themselves. The room fell to a hush as Lavi ran in, everyone staring at Allen in his own version of the black and white uniform. Allen noticed that all the Exorcist's uniforms were tailored in some way, Allen's with his long sleeve white shirt with black designs on it, customized black vest with Exorcist crest on it, black pants, black tie, and black gloved with white designs (same as the shirt) on them that Tyki had all dropped off at 6am the same morning with a note saying:

_**Allen,**_

_**Wear these. They're customized and your sizes. **_

_**Wear uniform Mon-Fri.**_

_**-Tyki :3**_

He also had a long black and silver coat for winter with a white fur shoulder and hood built in and a silver metal mask sewn into the top of his hood. (Allen had a feeling the similarity to Allen's old clown mask was not a coincidence and noted to thank Tyki later.)

After a moment of silence, in which even Lenalee looked up from her texting, Daisya stood up from his slouch on the floor against the wall and greeted Allen. "Allen, g'mornin'!"

"Good moring, Daisya," Allen greeted while looking over the six other students, most of which were familiar faces. The blue mulleted freshman known as Timothy, the junior class president Daisya, and Kanda's senior brother Marie were all easily recognizable to Allen.

A tall, brown haired guy with a military cut hairstyle strolled over from his leaning spot against the wall next to Daisya. The guy moved to lean on Dasiya's shoulder then nodded to Allen. "Who's the newbie? I don't recognize him from Finder's class." He scanned Allen from head to toe, appraising his white hair, red scar, timid stance, and gloved hands.

"Suman, this is sophomore Allen Walka'. Allen, this is junior Suman Dark." Daisya waved his hands between the two.

Suman turned to Allen, looked him straight in the eye, and said "You look like a punk ass, gay European pop-star."

Allen looked right back at Suman, smiled, and retorted, "It's okay if you're jealous of my style, I understand, but I don't see why you need to question both my sexuality _and _my heritage. I mean, being American I can see why you'd be jealous. England does have a bit more…_class_. Oh, and I'm quite done with being tested by every person I meet at this school. Especially if everyone keeps asking me whether I'm into boys or girls. Someday it's going to go to my head and I'll start thinking you're all in love with me or something." Allen added as an after note, smirking. Shocked did not cover the expression on Lavi and Lenalee's faces as they stared at Allen, jaws slack, but Suman just smirked, obviously impressed.

Daisya chukled and elbowed Suman. "Wa'did I tell ya. He's gots spunk. He's ev'n roomin with Lav' and Kanda."

Suman smiled at Allen. "Kid, I've gotta say I'm surprised. Wondered there for a second how you could survive rooming with Mr. Wanna-Be-Pirate _and_ Mr. Wanna-Be-Samurai. Sorry for not properly introducing myself before. I'm Suman Dark, junior class Vice President, and one of six, as far as I know, Exorcists in junior class." Suman offered his hand to Allen in the silent room and Allen shook in, smiling back his normal smile, dark persona gone back to 'sleep'.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Suman. I'm Allen Walker, sophomore Exorcist, one of….uh, at least four. I'm sorry for my rude introduction but there are only so many times in 48 hours I can be insulted by someone I was just introduced to as a test." Allen smiled pleasantly, and turned to the three unnamed students in the room. "And may I please ask what your names are?"

A tall man whom had black hair with a white streak running through the top of it glided over to Allen. His smile showed a row of unusually sharp teeth and his uniform was customized to add a black cape that covered his whole body. He towered over Allen, making him at least 6 feet, probably more. "Hello, Allen. My name is Arystar Krory III, but everyone calls me Krory. I am one of two senior Exorcists." The man was unusually kind, the opposite of his appearance. Motioning to the other female in the room besides Lenalee, he continued. "This is Miranda Lotto, my childhood friend and the third Junior Exorcist."

Allen smiled warmly over at the shy but smiling woman. She had bags under eyes like she hadn't slept in over a week, and curly, wild short brown hair. Her uniform consisted of a dress over a form fitting body suit-like outfit with a pair of clunky boots.

Miranda suddenly wailed and threw herself at Allen's feet. "I'm sooorryy Al-Al-ALLEN! Please d-d-d-don't be m-m-m-maddd at Suman! He-He's actually r-r-really niceee!" Miranda wept into Allen's leg in a panicked state.

Allen nervously looked at the woman hugging his feet and awkwardly patted her head. "Um…It's okay. Thank you for apologizing-"

Miranda's gasp cut him off as she looked up in amazement. Jumping up and grabbing his shoulders she exclaimed, "I've never met someone as….polite and kind as you, Allen Walker! No one's ever thanked me before they even knew me!" She tearily looked down at the boy in her clutches. (Miranda was also quite tall, at least a few inches taller than Allen.)

Allen nervously laughed and turned to Lavi, mouthing '_Help me!' _with a confused expression.

Lavi snickered back and motioned to Marie, who grabbed his girlfriend by her shoulders and carried her over to his seat, where he sat back down and hugged her as she slowed her panicked gasps and tried to calm down.

"Allen, this is our resident vampire of the Exorcist class, Krory as you've found out, and that was Miranda, our panicky, nervous but very kind Junior class Treasurer, girlfriend to Marie, and one of two female Exorcists." Lavi then motioned to the last unnamed person in the room. "And this is Kanda's newest and youngest brother, Chaoji Han, our second freshman Exorcist."

"I've already told you Lavi. It's Chao_zii_-not Chaoji." Allen swiveled his head to look at the chair in the corner of the room farthest from him. A well-built but short guy with a pile of brown behead tied back by some kind of tan headband/hair-tie sat appraising Allen with an annoyed look on his face. Allen noticed half a lightning bolt had been shaved where part of his hair began on both sides. His uniform was customized to include a pair of fingerless black gloves similar to Allen's and two metallic bracelets with the Black Order Crest on them around each wrist.

Allen smiled politely and offered his hand to Chao_zii_, "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Allen Walker."

The room was silent as Chaozii glanced towards Lenalee before standing up and walking straight out the door, tossing his comment, "I'll get the info I need from my dad" on his way out. Allen shot Lenalee a confused glance as his hand fell back down.

The Chinese girl sighed and nodded towards Lavi, before sitting down. Said reheadshot her an annoyed look before turning to Allen.

"Apparently Chaozii isn't the most…friendly person in school. He probably was annoyed by Suman's comment because he, Chaoji that is, has some…homophobia issues?" Lavi posed it as an open ended question for the group as everyone sat down in a group on chairs or the ground. Lavi pulled Allen down to the floor by his arm, leaning his head on Lenalee's legs and legs across Allen's lap. Said white haired newbie only sighed before accepting this as another of Lavi's strange behaviors that were to be expected as friend and roommate to said weirdo.

Suman scoffed. "Yeah right. The kid's just got a stick up his ass that he really should get checked out. I swear he's worse than _Kanda_ in terms of his bad attitude, and that's saying something."

Daisya sighed heavily. "I don' know what my Pops was thinkin' puttin' Yuu and Chao'ii togetha'!"

Marie hummed out, "But Choazii idolizes Kanda." Miranda nodded her head furiously to agree with her boyfriend's statement before going back to tinkering with her customized old fashioned watch with Black Order's crest engraved on it and cuddling into Marie's arms, which rested lightly around her waist.

Allen glanced around the room and noticed the atmosphere was warm and cozy, much like when he was with his fellow circus performers. The topic changed to teachers and classes people hoped to get as another male Exorcist came out of one of the counselors' office and ushered 'Timothy Hearst' before sitting down to chat for a bit with Suman and Daisya. This guy was another Exorcist from the Junior class and had long orange hair with white bandages tied round his head, cutting across his forehead and covering his right eye. He had a standard uniform that was not customized much other than to add a pair of gloves he could use when he carried a large pole. He was apparently on the school's colorguard team, which Allen learned meant he worked with the band and twirled giant flags, plastic rifles and even metal sabers during part of the school's football games.

The conversation was cut off, though, as Komui's door opened and Kanda himself stomped his way into the lounge area and froze. He quickly glanced around the room, glaring at Daisya and Lavi in particular, before storming out towards the exit.

Lenalee nervously glanced at where Kanda had left, sighed, and twisted her torso so she could give Allen her 'pouting puppy-dog' look. "Allen."

The white haired teen looked up at his female friend unfazed. "Yes."

"Would you mind helping me out?"

"By doing what Lenalee?"

At this point everyone was staring at the pair, their heads swiveling to stare at each teen as they spoke.

"Well you see I need someone to watch to make sure Kanda doesn't go rampaging around the school and hurting people."

"Well, I could get your schedule for you."

"But you seemed to handle Kanda so well yesterday…"

"Really? Because it sure didn't feel like that."

"…but I thought you might be able to...you know.."

Obliviously, Allen answered, "Well…I could get _Lavi's_ schedule, instead."

"Allen, you want to send _Lavi?"_

"Of course I don't, I just don't want to go." Apparently he wasn't so oblivious.

Lenalee sighed. She had tried being cute. She had tried poking him with her leg. Heck, she had even tried to disarm and fluster him with what little bit of a chest she did have! Her last option was full-proof but costly. "Fine. I'll have Jerry make you a special late night meal every school night for the first month…how about that?" Seriously, seriously costly.

Allen smiled sweetly. "Okay! Oh, and I want apple, lemon meringue, cherry, blueberry, strawberry, pumpkin, and pecan pie tonight." Allen quickly got up and ran out the door screaming, "YUU KANDA ! OH YUU KANDA! WHERE ARE YOU?"

The group looked at each other and Lavi voiced what they were all thinking, "Is Allen just….a smidge bit…manipulative?"

~.~.~.~.~_ To Allen ~.~.~.~.~.Time Lapse-25 minutes-.~.~.~.~.~_

"YUU KANDA! YUU KANDA! Where the hell did you go?" Allen screamed in the center of the school, standing right next to the central fountain while bending over panting. He had run all around the school building, checking with Mr. Tiedoll to see if Kanda had stopped by, and then checked the Boy's Dormitory Lounge, and even checked back in his own room three different times! Heck, Allen had even screamed out Kanda's first name the whole time, which had been about a half hour, which Allen knew Kanda hated people to say as he had learned thanks to Lavi.

Passer-byers shot him sympathetic looks but everyone Allen had bothered to ask had no idea where Kanda had disappeared to.

Allen glanced down at his silver phone, checking to see if Lenalee or Lavi or, heck, even _Kanda_ had texted, tweeted, or emailed him. He read through Lavi's text:

**Allen~! SAVE ME! Some stupid paperwork error is making me and Lena have to stay in Komui's office filing out paperwork and-f;e/wobcksvdubjer,sd **

**OWWW! SAVE MEE-p'owjn;aif vdlx**

But quickly understood when he read Lenalee's sent email saying:

**From: DarkBoots19; To: CrownClown25**

**Ignore Lavi's text. He was texting instead of doing his paperwork he needs to fill out (I swear he's almost as bad as nii-san!) We're gonna be here for another hour and a half, at least, before we can check in with our teachers about books, curriculum, and whatnot. **

**You and Kanda eat an early dinner by yourselves – Me and Lavi will eat with the teachers here.**

**Try and get along with him. You're gonna have to live with him so get to know each other. **

**-Lenalee**

**P.S- Look in the back of Gym 3 if you can't find Kanda ;)**

Allen smiled and sent back a 'Thank You' text to Lenalee before making his way to the side of Class Hall. On both sides of the huge school building, two separate buildings created a long outdoor hallway that reached until the back of the building. The right side buildings were labeled GYM 4 in the front and GYM 3 next to Gym 4, farther back from Allen. Shuffling through the hallway, Allen opened the doors to Gym 3 and peeked his head inside.

About forty students moseyed about inside the gym: a group of guys playing a game of basketball, a group of girls practicing what looked like cheerleading, and a scattered array of kids sitting on the bleachers talking in groups while sometime cheering when a basket was made.

"Whatcha' doin' Al-en?" Skinn's deep grumbling voice mumbled right next to Allen's face as the young teen gave a loud yelp in surprise. Skinn chuckled at that as he pulled a licorice from his pocket.

"Don't scare me like that! I'm bound to get a freaking heart attack next time!" Allen moaned exasperatedly. Skinn just raised an eyebrow in response. "Oh, I'm actually looking for Kanda and Lenalee told me I might find him here but it doesn't look like it so I'll just go-"

"Yer' girl'e lookin' fr'en'?" Skinn cut off Allen. "He's here alright."

Allen eyebrows rose. "Really? Cause it doesn't look to be so."

Skinn smirked. "Com' with meh." The tall Coach thundered out a side entrance to the gym and led Allen towards the back of Gym 3. Reaching the back of the gym, Allen looked around. Behind him were what looked to be at least eight or ten fields and a large enclosed pool, visible through the glass walls of the back extension of the first floor of Class Hall. Past Gym 3 were the outdoor basketball courts and a large park looking area filled with around twenty kids. On the far side of the park started miles and miles of forests that made the Academy so reclusive. It was secluded and the perfect place to ensure students didn't cut curfew and sneak out into town late at night because the closest town was at least 15 minutes away by bus.

Allen craned his head to glare up at Skinn. "You said he was here!" Allen was thoroughly annoyed at the moment and decided he would yell at Kanda for a solid 15 minutes once he found where the infuriating jerk had been hiding all this time.

Skinn, however, just used his half eaten licorice to point to a small locked side door with an 'Emergency Exit' sign above it. "He uses this extra dance room as his practice room fer his sword fightin' k-en-do t'ing." Skinn tossed Allen the key. "On'y meh, prett-eh boy, Misses Lenalee, Mista' Komoi Boss man, and now you know 'bout Kanda using this place." The giant man thundered away, back into the gym to take stock of the sports supplies they had, leaving Allen staring at the key in his hand for a good three minutes.

The white haired teen cautiously stuck the key in the lock and open the door, which surprisingly didn't creek or groan. Entering a dark hallway, Allen made his way silently towards the light doorway at the end of the hall.

Peeking out the doorway along the right hand wall, Allen's eyes widened at what he saw.

There stood Kanda, with his trusty blade Mugen in hand, lunging back and forth as if to strike down multiple invisible opponents with such lithe and grace that Allen thought it was impossible for him to be a normal human being. Kanda was clad in only a pair of long black sweats. His shirt, shoes, and even hair tie were placed next to the entryway Allen was peeking through.

As Allen examined the Japanese man further, he discovered that Kanda actually had very dark but rich blue eyes that gleamed in the harsh studio lights. His eyes seemed to pull Allen's gaze in and the British boy had to shake his head furiously when he realized he was gazing at them for far too long.

Allen continued to look over Kanda and he noticed Kanda's expression was extremely focused and serious, so much so that he didn't notice Allen's head in the doorway, which as surprising as two opposite walls were completely mirrors.( The room had obviously been intended as a dance studio, complete with built in bars.) Allen just silently sighed in relief, not wanting anyone to know he was staring _waaay_ more at Kanda than he should.

Kanda faced one glass wall and suddenly flashed forward and slashed though the air again in a controlled swing. Allen noticed Kanda was quite fit, with lean muscles that were completely covered in a layer of sweat. Allen's mind wandered a bit as he admired Kanda training and the white haired teen completely forgot he was supposed to be yelling at Kanda for making him run around the school looking in vain for said dark haired roommate.

For a good fifteen minutes Allen stood staring at Kanda as the Japanese man trained, completely unaware of his audience. However, the dust that had built up in the room from being unused for so long had gotten to Allen and his allergies were starting to act up. Allen tried in vain to stop his sneeze but, instead, ended up practically yelling, '_Ah-Choo!'_ quite loudly in the almost silent room.

The sneeze startled Kanda into whipping his blade around and jumping at Allen. Allen fell into the wall beside him as Kanda pinned him to the wall with the Japanese teen's own body while holding Mugen at the British boy's throat.

Kanda glared at Allen for a moment before growling out, "Moyashi?" Allen nodded his head slightly while gulping in fear. Kanda slowly lowered his sword but didn't move to walk away. It was at this point that both teens noticed their…position.

A shirtless Kanda now had Allen Walker pinned against the wall with one hand next to the British boy's face and the other now right next to said boy's hips. Allen held his breath, eyes wide in shock as he stared right back into Kanda's entrancing blue eyes. His heart was thumping straight out of his chest, though Allen swore it was because Kanda had just put a blade to his neck and for no other reason. It was beyond awkward but Allen foolishly thought for a moment, _Well at least it can't get any worse._

Kanda's eyes widened in horror and he jumped back. Sadly, though, he didn't factor in the fact that he had _pushed_ Allen into the wall and then scared the living _crap_ out of him. The white haired teen came tumbling down, taking Kanda with him.

It was this exact moment that Allen Walker completely beat out Lavi for the most awkward, insane, and unbelievable moment Kanda had ever had with someone else. Because, while Lavi may have _kissed_ the Japanese teen, Allen Walker had jinxed the universe and now lay on the floor in the middle of a dance studio with his face in the _crotch_ of a _sweaty_, _panting_, _shirtless_ Yuu Kanda. Seriously, any yaoi fangirl would probably pay a million dollars for that picture.

It took Allen a moment to realize where he had fallen. But then he felt something hard but warm where his cheek had landed and he yelped like a panicked little puppy. Realizing it _definitely _wasn't the ground he landed on and cursing his shortness for making him fall exactly where he had toppled over, Allen scrambled up on his knees with a look of horror plastered on his face and, in a panic, looked over at Kanda's face.

The Japanese teen, now red faced from a mix of anger, exercising, and a bit of embarrassment, also had a look of horror pulled on his face. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE MOYAHSI?"

Allen's expression changed to one of anger at Kanda for attacking him and (in Allen's mind) causing this incident. "WHAT THE HELL ARE _YOU_ DOING BY RANDOMLY SWINGING YOUR SWORD AT PEOPLE AND PINNING THEM _SHIRTLESS_ TO A WALL!"

Kanda sat up quickly, now nose to nose with Allen and growled back, "I. was. _Practicing._ What the hell are you doing in MY **locked **_practice room?_"

Allen answered through his teeth, "_I_ was looking for you because Lenalee asked me to. She said we have to eat dinner together and wait for her and Lavi to finish up with Principal Komui."

Both boys were red faced and embarrassed but weren't admitting it to each other. After a moment of silence in which both teens sat thinking, Kanda finally spoke up. "Let's just agree to _never, EVER_ speak of this again. And never mention it with anyone, okay? And now we'll just go eat." Kanda stared seriously at Allen, as if expecting him to disagree and start taking pictures for Lavi to see.

Allen replied, "Agreed. This never happened, right?"

After appraising Allen for a moment, Kanda stood up gracefully and picked up his hair tie, pulling his hair back into a ponytail. Allen stood up and stared at him, knowing he would eventually answer.

Kanda used a towel to wipe up his sweat, slipped back on his shoes and shirt, and strolled, towards the door. Finally, he turned back to Allen, smirked, and replied, "What never happened?" before striding off towards Class Hall.

Allen smirked right back at Kanda's back, and mumbled to himself, "Oh, nothing…" as he followed Kanda towards the cafeteria.

_Well, I guess you can count this as progress-bonding or something Lenalee. _Allen thought to himself. His mind wandered for a bit, and the image he had seen when he looked in the mirrored wall of the studio flashed into his mind. He shook it out of his head, face turning red, and he glanced at Kanda guiltily, as if the Japanese man could suddenly read minds.

Allen sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets, thinking glumly you himself, _Even if-Well, I mean, why would __**anyone **__want a freak like me?_

What Allen didn't seem to know, was that Kanda was also thinking of Allen at the same time. And more than he would have liked_. Damn Moyashi. Get out of my head, _Kanda thought in vain, but eventually sighed, giving up trying to stop thinking of Allen. It was giving him a headache.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**I have a random fact/challenge, I guess you could call it, for you readers. **

**There is an Exorcist mentioned in this story that wasn't a main 'Exorcist', however, he WAS in the ANIME (only-as far as I know-) for one episode. Now if anyone can tell me what episode he was in and how he died (meaning who killed him)-YOU WIN! (Bonus points if you tell me what his innocence looked like). Be careful, though, because *HINT, HINT* he wasn't in Suman's team! (To clear that up)**

**Oh and by the way, he isn't in the wiki logs. I checked. There might actually be **_**more**_** one-or-two episode Exorcists from the anime throughout the story but** ** they are only included to make the Exorcist class a little larger. They probably won't be that important. No OC stuff or any of that. **** Now please review.**

**(P.S. If you don't know for the contest, you can always guess!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello folks! After reading the reviews and PMs I got in response to my challenge I was really happy. It seems readers liked it and I'm glad, so I might be doing that another time. But not **_**this**_** chapter. **

**I would like to first address one review I got from an anonymous reviewer named Sammy concerning Lenalee before I announce anything about who won and whatnot: **Every girl has more than one side to her, so I think Lenalee acting like that sometimes isn't unreal. And as for the comment about Lenalee wearing a skirt…it's her uniform for almost the whole anime and manga, so I'm just staying true to the original story.

**Moving on, I am **_**quite**_** happy with so many readers guessing, commenting, and PM-ing me with their answers for the last quiz! All the answers were really good, some came close (naming the correct killer: Tyki Mikk) and others came up with Exorcists that even I had forgot about when making the story. But one reader impressed me SO much when they PM-ed me the EXACT answer I was looking for:**

**ANSWER: Episode 87, Tyki Mikk killed the male Exorcist, whom had an innocence that looks like a pole with scythes on both ends.**

**CONGRATSULATIONS Tykiforlife FOR WINNING THIS CHALLENGE-QUIZ**

**The prize is a shout out [lame because neither of them came up with anything else] but finding that scene deserves applause.**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Allen really didn't know what he expected to happen having to eat dinner alone with Kanda after the incident in the dance studio. Maybe he hoped Kanda would be more open or maybe even more closed. However, it seemed that Kanda was determined to forget it ever happened. _I know we agreed to forget it but I thought there'd at least be a little bit of change_, Allen thought glumly as he slurped down a giant bowl of French onion soup.

Kanda was slowly but surely working on his bowl of soba noodles as Allen finished scarfing down his last plate, a piece of chocolate cake with fudge icing. An awkward, in Allen's mind, silence followed Allen finishing as he looked around the room and noticed that everyone seems to have given the table Kanda and he had chosen in the corner a wide berth.

Allen unlocked his phone and checked his alerts. Lenalee had sent him a text reading:

**Got Lavi's papers done. Checking in with all our teacher. **

**We'll meet you in the caf at 5.**

**~Lena**

**(P.S – Try talking with Kanda. You guys have to get along!)**

Allen checked the time and, seeing it was only 4:20, groaned. Kanda looked up at Allen, after finishing his soba, and grunted, "What did they say?"

"Lenalee says she and Lavi will meet us here at 5. It's 4:20 now." Kanda sighed and laid his head in his folded arms on the table. "She suggests we get to know each other."

Kanda looked up and mumbled, "What the hell are we supposed to do for forty minutes?"

Allen nervously took out his phone and texted Lavi.

**Lavi!**

**Here with Kanda. Lenalee wants us to get to know each other.**

**What the hell are we supposed to do for 40 min!**

**-Allen**

Five seconds later, Lavi texted back:

**20 questions! :D**

**-Lav**

**(We'll try to hurry up)**

Allen groaned and banged his head on the table.

"What did the baka-usagi say?" Kanda asked, taking Allen's cellphone into his hand and scrolling through his last text messages.

"20 questions." Allen looked up at Kanda and sighed. "You know if we don't play it now he's gonna make us play it with him later."

"Just say we did."

"He'll quiz us."

Kanda sighed, knowing Allen was right, and glared at his white haired roommate. "You start. I fucking hate that game."

Allen glared at Kanda but thought of a good question to ask. "Where are you from?"

"You've got to be fucking kidding me, Moyashi. Japan." Kanda sighed and asked absentmindedly, "What about you?"

"I think England, but I'm not really sure."

Kanda snorted. "How the hell are you 'not sure' where you're from?"

Allen's head popped up to glare at Kanda. "Well so-rr-y. I moved around a lot as an orphan. No orphanage wanted me so they shuffled me around each month in exchange for extra funds."

Kanda raised an eyebrow as Allen blushed, mentally yelling at himself for saying too much. "Next question," the white haired teen mumbled.

Allen watched as Kanda frowned and creased his eyebrows in thought. After about two minutes, the Japanese teen turned to give Allen a serious look. "Why is it that the Earl adopted _you_? Wasn't there something special each Noah had to do to be able to be adopted?"

Allen's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open in shock. _I hadn't thought Kanda, or anyone really, would think to ask that. _Sighing heavily, Allen answered, "I'm technically not really a 'Noah'. My Uncle Neah became the fourteenth Noah for his musical talent but when he was adopted, he hid the fact that he had a brother. His brother Mana, my adopted father, raised me until he…" Allen paused as his shoulders hunched and eyes watered. Kanda gave a nod to continue, showing he understood. After a moment, Allen collected himself and continued. "I was left in the care of my uncle, which caused a lot of…_drama_ within the family. I stayed with Neah for almost a year and so I got to know the other Noah. Even though I'm not an official Noah, all the other Noah, who are like my siblings, aunts, and uncles, treat me like an…unofficial Noah."

Pausing, Allen added, "And as for my talent, I was trained by Uncle Neah to play as his partner for duets on the piano. Mana also trained me as an acrobat and clown while I traveled with him in the circus."

Kanda, in shock, choked on his own spit as Allen laughed at the Japanese teen's expression. After taking a minute to calm himself, Kanda asked incredulously, "Acrobatic clown? Circus? What the _hell_ Moyashi!"

Allen chuckled. "I take it your next two questions are: explain the circus and acrobat clown?" Kanda nodded in response, eyebrows vanished beneath a layer of dark blue bangs resting across his forehead. "Okay, but then _I _get to ask _four_ questions after this."

Kanda _Che_-ed and motioned for Allen to hurry up.

"Well, when I was about eight or nine-ish I ran away from the orphanage in London I was sent to at the time. I didn't, however, factor in the fct that it was the dead of winter when I ran away. The first night I almost died." Allen paused for a moment, a faraway look in his eye. Kanda stared with hard eyes, knowing the white haired teen would eventually continue. "The next day, I met Mana. Mana always wanted kids but never married. He saw me and asked me what I was doing. I told him I ran away. He eventually weeded out of me why I ran."

Allen paused, smiling and unconsciously rubbing his arm through the thin layer of fabric hiding it away from the world. "Mana brought me back to the orphanage and I thought for sure he was just going to dump me back in that hellhole. But, amazingly, he demanded that he be allowed to adopt me that day. Because I was so unwanted, the nuns weren't too worried about protocol and whatnot."

Looking up, Allen gave Kanda a blinding smile. "Since Mana was a clown in the circus, I was homeschooled by the circus people who were like family to me. They taught me all the acts and I worked as a stand in or extra clown in most shows."

They both paused. Somehow, Allen pondered, this game of 20 questions had turned into him telling Kanda his life story. Literally. Chuckling, Allen decided Kanda might as well pay him back in full. "Kanda?"

"Hmm?" The Japanese teen looked up curiously.

"I heard something today and I wanted to ask you about it sometime, but I also heard it's kind of…personal." Sharp blue eyes focused on the small teen across from them, clearly waiting for the gray eyed boy to continue. "You don't have to answer it but…I was wondering if you could tell me who Alma is?"

A sharp intake of breath and a curse in Japanese were Kanda's immediate response. After a few moments, Allen continued. "That's okay. I mean, I heard it was personal! I'm so-"

"I'll tell you if you tell me something just as personal." Allen's eyes widened but he still cautiously nodded his head. "Why is it no orphanage wanted you? Why was it you ran away? –And don't say 'bad behavior' cause I was an orphan too and even bad behavior wasn't uncommon. They are the same reason too, right?"

Sharp blue eyes studied Allen as he shakily took in a deep breath then exhaled slowly. "Fine. But you answer first because I'll have to show you. And when you find out, please- just don't tell anyone." Scared gray eyes stared deep into the blue orbs, as if he could find the answer if he looked deep enough.

Kanda's nod broke the moment as he stood up from the table. "Follow me then. I can't sit still while I explain."

Allen obediently followed Kanda out of the dining hall and then class hall. Kanda veered left once outside the main entrance of the school building and continued his brisk walk right past the almost empty basketball courts and girls' dormitory.

"So Moyashi, while we get there why don't you explain the rest of your crazy Noah family members." Allen raised his eyebrows in a bit of shock. "Don't think I didn't remember you said you'd explain _all_ your family. We got past the Earl, Tyki, Skinn, and Neah before we had to go." Kanda smirked at Allen's annoyed expression.

"And here I thought I was lucky enough to have been 'saved by the bell', so to speak." Sighing deeply, Allen pulled the small 6x4 piece of picture paper from the back pocket of his new pants and unfolded it.

"Okay, so only ten more to go." Allen waited till Kanda glanced over at the paper where he was pointing to speak. Allen's finger rested next to a thin, smiling girl, probably close to Allen's age with crazy untamed blue locks, who was riding piggy-back style on Allen's back. The girl wore platform black shoes, striped purple and black stocking, and a gothic black lace dress. Completing this look, she wore a giant cross necklace, carried a pink umbrella with a pumpkin at the end, and was eating a giant lollipop.

"So this girl with the blue hair on my back is Road Kamelot. She's my…adopted sister of sorts. She was the first Noah to really accept me. In fact, she was the one who convinced all the Noah and the Earl to give me a chance." Chuckling fondly, Allen added, "She's a little odd, but she's probably the person who understands me best in this world. We're pretty close-Tyki, Road, and I. In fact, Road just transferred to that SM-TAG to be close to Tyki, Skinn, and I. She would go here but her dad is very…overprotective and demands she go to an all-girl's school."

Kanda raised an eyebrow. "So we'll probably get to meet this Road character. And soon, am I right?" Allen nodded while chuckling to himself.

"Oh I don't doubt we'll go back to our room one day this week and find her snooping through my things or doing her nails on my bed." Kanda's head whipped around.

"You mean she's going to touch my things," he hissed out, now glaring at the white haired teen as he abruptly stopped walking and turned on his heel to loom over the shorter teen.

Nervously chuckling, Allen quickly replied, "Oh no! I leave a note for her every time I leave the room. I tell her not to touch my roomates things while I'm gone. Even though it's Road, she'll listen until I get there. By then, I figure you and Lavi can protect your own things."

Kanda poked Allen in the center of his chest while glaring and growled out, "If I find she touched my things, not even the hounds of hell will keep me from…" Trailing off, Kanda left the threat open ended as he continued towards the back part of the park area past the basketball court.

"Okay, okay. So, I might as well continue on with Road's dad, my kind-of-uncle, Cyril Kamelot." Kanda glanced over to see Allen's finger next to the figure of a tall, bony male hunched over next to Allen with a disturbing smile. This Cyril wore a suit-and-bow-tie with an old fashioned monocle balancing over one eye. His sleek black hair was pulled into a loose ponytail that fell in the middle of his back to show small hoop earrings adorning his ears.

"_Che_. Guy looks like a freaking pervy stalker to me."

Allen snorted. "Well he _does_ look creepy. He's…not exactly happy that I'm with the Noah. He's very…traditional and was-well _is_ against me having anything to do with any of the Noah because I'm related to one and he wants the Noah to only be family with each other. The only reason he didn't make me leave himself is because he's so devoted and protective of Road and we're very close. He adopted Road as a sort of daughter, but quite frankly he just dotes after her and she does whatever she wants. He's always muttering about _damned_ _independent spirits_ or something." Allen's face took on a thoughtful look for a moment before he continued. "But he's also a hypocrite because he's technically Tyki's half-brother, though he's reluctant at best to admit it."

Kanda stopped in front of a picnic table surrounded by bushes beneath a large tree. Sitting down, he turned to Allen across from him with a scrunched up face in confusion. "Why does that guy seem so damn familiar?"

Nervously playing with his gloves, Allen replied, "Well, maybe you recognize him as the Prime Minister of Foreign Affairs for Portugal."

Kanda's eyes widened for a moment before he _Che-_ed again in response. "Noah, right. So I'm guessing most of these Noah will be big shots in their industry, right?" Allen nodded, a bit of his annoyance at Cyril showing.

"Since we're here, do you want to go and I can continue after you explain?" Kanda sighed deeply, but let a small nod answer for him.

"Okay, Moyashi. So you wanna know what happened between me and Alma, I assume?" Allen nodded shyly.

"Well, I'll give you the shorter explanation. Alma and I grew up together in the same orphanage in Japan. Even before then our families knew each other. Hell, our parents even all died in the same car crash. He was a nice kid, unlike troublemaker me, so he got adopted when he was eleven by some nice English family who brought him back to England with him. It was a few years later, after I turned thirteen, when I was adopted by Tiedoll. Tiedoll, Daisya and I traveled around for about a year before Tiedoll decided it would be better for us to 'live a normal life'. Watever the hell _that _meant."

Pausing, Kanda reached into his back pocket and pulled out a tearing, wrinkled, folded-up photo. Turning the piece of paper around in him hands, Kanda continued. "So Tiedoll called his old buddy, that bastard Cross, and got a teaching job here as the newest art teacher. Marie had already been attending Blaock Order with him old friends and was in Exorcist class when we arrived. Daisya and I all got accepted as Finders. I figured I'd just peacefully finish high school with good marks, head off to some college, then get a job back in Japan." Chuckling bitterly, Kanda added, "'Course with _my _luck, Alma somehow ended up going to the same school."

Unfolding the photo, Allen studied the eight smiling figures all wearing variations of the Black Order uniforms in the picture. Kanda stood on the edge of the group, the tiniest of smiles on his face. Kanda's arm was thrown over the shoulder of an over-excited looking boy with short brown hair, bright blue eyes, and a scar crossing over his nose.

Looking up at Kanda, he waited for an explanation. "That's Alma next to me. Next to him is Kiredori." Allen took in a petite girl, probably a freshman when the picture was taken, with short green hair pulled into two tiny braids. The girl's face held little emotion other than a small lip curve that could have been considered a smile, but looked too forced.

"Next to Kiredori is Tewaku." The woman had long blonde hair with a bow in top of her head and wore an annoyed expression, probably meant for the man standing next to her who looked to be laughing hysterically while pointing the Tewaku. "That next to Tewaku is Tokusa." The laughing Tokusa had light green hair pulled into a ponytail on the side of his head.

"Next to Tokusa is Madarao. He's Tewaku's brother and kind of the leader of the gang in this picture." Allen raised an eyebrow at the word gang but made no comment as he studied this so-called gang leader. Madarao's expression was surprisingly blank for a man with spiky blue hair that was straightened in the front-left section of his head. He wore a blue headband across his forehead bead strings hanging down from behind both ears.

"Next to Madarao is Goushi." Goushi was a tall, well-built Chinese-looking man with black hair greased and tied into a bun atop his head.

Finsihing off the group in the picture, Kanda explained, "And the last guy sitting cross-legged in front of Tokusa and Madarao is Howard Link." Link had short blonde hair pulled into a braid and two dots on one on top of the other just slightly above the space between his brown eyes.

Turning to Kanda, Allen replied, "Okay, so now please explain why all these people have strange hair colors that put _me _to shame?"

Kanda snorted. "Okay, so when I met up with Alma, he introduced me to these freaks." Kanda said the word freaks in the way the best friends would call each other idiots, Allen thought curiously as he watched Kanda's eyes take on a sad tinge to their dark blue depths. "He explained to me how he had moved to England, but the family he was with had been cruel to him and eventually disowned him before moving to Italy. Left on the streets, Alma met up with the group his first night. Eventually, after a month or two, they were found and sent to an orphanage. Deciding they weren't worth the trouble, the group started applying to private schools in hopes they wouldn't get sent to different orphanages because they wanted to stay together."

"Komui decided he wanted to give the group a second chance, so he accepted their papers and worked it out so the two girls went to SM-TAG together." Pausing, Kanda sighed again. "Because they had a record from when they lived on the streets, they were accepted into the Third Exorcist program. Basically it was meant to help them get their act together. Most people were scared of them, because they were the 'bad class.'"

Pasuing, Kanda's fists tightened. "But I really didn't care. Because Alma was an old friend and so I started hanging out with them. By November, Alma and I were a couple and I thought I knew the Third Exorcists like I do my own brothers." Kanda glanced over at Allen to see his face set in shock.

"K-K-Kan-n-da? You're-"

"Gay? Yes. Don't know why everyone's all surprised when I tell them. I mean, I've never once liked a girl in any sort of romantic way. Well, everyone but my family, Lavi, and Lenalee was surprised."

Allen gasped. Raising an eyebrow, Kanda asked, "What now?"

Smirking, Allen replied, "You called Lavi, Lavi."

Kanda actually laughed at that. "Of course, sprout. You're more shocked I called baka-usagi by his name than the fact that I like men."

Allen chuckled. "Well, I'd be a hypocrite if I said I didn't like it."

Kanda snorted. "Knew that already. You're stuttering response to Lavi gave you away to anyone who thought otherwise."

Allen chuckled as a thought came to mind. "You think Komui knows? I mean-he put you, me, and Lavi all in a room. Lavi may not be gay, but I'm willing to bet _money_ he's not all that straight. And I never lose a bet."

Kanda snorted. "'Kay, whatever you say sprout. I'd never deny that." After taking a minute to think back to where he ended, Kanda sighed heavily and continued, "So anyway, Alma was my first relationship. We'd grown up together so we knew each other like the back of our hands. Or at least I thought I knew him. Things were going great. Heck, the group even spent Christmas with my family. But it all started to fall apart late April of freshman year."

Twisting the picture around in his hands, Kanda started again, "This picture was taken a week before it all started. The whole school takes these tests to assess where you are and what class you belong in. In early May, you find out where you are placed for next year. The Thirds knew they'd be staying as Thirds, with the girls now transferring over to complete the group during school. Late April, Alma started making plans for the summer. We'd travel with my family a bit, then with the gang, and then we'd spend August with each other back in Japan and visit our hometown."

"There was only a little more than month left of school and the gang wanted to end their year together with a bang. They kept egging me about having to officially join the group and take the 'initiation'. I thought it was bullshit, but Alma was worried they'd shun me next year if I didn't do whatever it was I was supposed to do. So I agreed, and they told me to meet them one night at 2am."

Kanda had a wistful look on his face. "That evening I got the letter that I was accepted into the Exorcist class. I couldn't wait to tell Alma so I got to the meeting place 15 minutes early. When I got there, I overheard the gang talking. They were planning to have me…" Pausing, Kanda closed his eyes and laid his head on the table in exhaustion. Allen waited patiently, knowing this must be heard for Kanda to tell him. "They wanted me to use Mugen to rob some stranger on the street. And not just like 10 bucks off the guy but take the wallets of more than twenty people staying in this nice hotel not far from the town the Black Order's bus lets students off on weekends. They said I was gonna start by robbing a few students of the money from their rooms and then hide it in my stuff so they wouldn't get caught because they would obviously be the first suspects. They were gonna use the money they got to pay for their vacation this summer."

Allen's eyes widened and he gasped. "They-you-steal-"

"I didn't go through with it, Moyashi." Kanda glared up at Allen but relaxed his glare when Allen started apologizing. Kanda looked back down at the picture in his hands and continued. "No, I didn't go through with it." Pausing, Kanda continued after a moment. "I didn't think. I just ran straight to Komui, woke him from his sleep, and started blabbering on and on about him having to hurry."

"Sneaking out at night ins't a felony crime so I got off easy with a few detention on the weekend. The Thirds, on the other hand, were severly punished. They are now monitored, but not kicked out because they didn't actually do anything. Plus, the girls, Link, and Alma weren't there when the plans were made. But Alma got really angry at me."

Allen cut through the silence with a question. "I heard there was some fight at the end of the year…?"

Kanda sighed and nodded. "Tokusa jumped me one Saturday afternoon with Goushi as back-up. Then Madarao and the girls got involved. There was a lot of screaming and blaming, not just at me surprisingly. Then Link and Alma came along to break it up. Link brought teachers but the minute Alma saw me, he flipped and blamed the whole thing on me." Pausing, Kanda lifted his shirt to show a thin scar line outlined across his abdomen. "I took a good trashing from him with more than just kicks and fists. Alma and I originally met through kendo, so, needless to say, Alma had his sword with him that day….I didn't." After pausing to let the info settle into Allen's shocked brain, Kanda continued. "I couldn't fight back. Not against Alma."

Allen looked up into Kanda's sad blue eyes. "Yeah, I know what you mean." Kanda just nodded, accepting that Allen wouldn't say anything on the topic for now.

After sitting in peace for a good ten minutes, Kanda finally declared, "Your turn." Allen let loose a humorless chuckle before sighing deeply.

Setting his stone grey eyes on Kanda, Allen mutterd seriously, "Not a word. To _anyone_. Not even to Lavi. Or Lenalee. _No one_. Okay?"

Kanda raised an eyebrow. "Thought that was already implied for both stories."

Allen laughed a little. "Yeah, but…" _gulp "_just need to check."

Talking a deep breath to steady himself, Allen slipped off his right hand glove. A chalky, pale hand lay beneath the cloth, not unusual in the least. Right hand shaking, Allen quickly tore off the left hand glove, as if to rip off a band aid-as quick and painless as possible.

Kanda's eyes widened as he stared on in horrified fascination as Allen rolled up his white button down sleeved shirt to reveal a scaly red left hand. Allen's fingertips were black, naturally so it seemed. His arm was a pussy red and looked to be peeling a bit. Dark black splotches appeared across the arm in a random disarray. On the back of his hand, four green gems were embedded into his flesh in the pattern of a cross.

Allen watched in disappointment and sadness as Kanda just stared at his arm for a good five minutes. Finally, Allen coughed out through his tears, "When you ask for a rom transfer, can you please not tell why? You don't even have to ever talk to me aga-"

"What the _fuck_ are you talking about, you sprout?" Allen looked up through his tears that now ran down his cheeks no matter how hard he tried to contain them, to see Kanda looking up at him in shock.

"Wait-you-you don't think I'm a demon? A spawn of Satan? A monster?" Allen whisper out in a hoarse voice.

Kanda's eyes widened in shock, but this time at Allen's words. "What the _fuck_, Moyashi? Why the _hell _would I think that? So your arm is messed up. Doesn't mean you're still not the annoying as hell but admittedly okay Moyashi I've been talking to for the past two days." Kanda replied as if it were the most natural thing in the world to say. "I mean, your arm _is _ pretty fucked up, but hey, it's a fucking arm. Not like you're going around killing people because of i-"

Allen lunged at Kanda and hugged his waist, tears still spilling from his cheeks. Kanda looked down at Allen, hugging his waist with a blinding smile plastered on his face and had to chuckle to himself. Even allowing a small smile to worm its way onto his face.

"Crazy Baka Moyashi, it's just an arm." After a moment, Allen leaned back up. Kanda motioned for him to explain.

Nervously, Allen started. "Well I was born with this arm. It's naturally deformed because when my mother was pregnant with me, she got into a car accident. She died and, although they saved me, the damage to my arm had already been done."

Sighing heavily, Allen continued. "Apparently, my father couldn't deal with the fact that his wife died and now his son had a deformed arm. He refused to care for me and eventually killed himself out of grief, but not before blaming me for my mother's death." Kanda made a noise of protest, but Allen cut him off. "Yes, yes. I know it wasn't my fault, but there's no logic for a man so caught up in his own grief with no other family relatives to help him cope." Kanda continued muttering phrases along the lines of 'assholic idiotic fucked up crazy man'.

Ignoring his company's comments, Allen continued. "So, I lived in orphanages my whole life. Because of my arm, many of the nuns I lived with called me names like the spawn of Satan, or cursed demon." Kanda was about to flip his lid and the seemingly calm Allen knew it. "Kanda, it's okay. I don't blame those people. In fact, I pity that they are so sucked up in their fear, they let it control them. I've let go of my anger a long time ago. Mana taught me to." Kanda looked at the calm, peaceful Allen and knew what he said was true. For Allen's sake, Kanda took a deep breath, bit his tongue, and motioned for the British boy to continue.

"When I was about nine or ten, though, I got fed up with the orphanage's treatment of me and ran away. The orphanage never looked for me because they kept getting paid the extra money I brought in and no one cared about me enough to search. It was then that I met Mana. I lived with him and the circus, where I was taught that being different wasn't that bad and I finally came to peace with being born with this arm."

Pausing to wipe his tears, Allen continued, "I lived with Mana up until-until last spring. In March…Mana was run over by a drunk driver." Tears ran down Allen's cheeks as he stopped retelling the story to quietly sob over his lost foster father. Kanda hesitantly put his hand on Allen's shoulder before guiding him to lean against the Japanese teen's own shoulder.

After sitting like that for fifteen minutes, Allen finally collected himself enough to lean away from Kanda and finish his story. "Now my legal guardian is my uncle Neah. But since he is busy with tours, record deals, and other Hollywood events, I came to Black Order to be, as the Earl puts it-" Allen cleared his throat and made an impressive impersonation of the Earl's voice "-'Under the watchful eye of dear Tyki and Skinn, who you can make sure stay out of trouble.'"

Kanda chuckled along with Allen. A sudden thought came to the British boy that caused him to jump up and dig into his back pocket to pull out his silver phone.

Kanda quickly caught on and pulled out his own black cell. Checking the time, Kanda swore. "It's already 5:20."

Allen groaned. "We said we'd meet them at 5! They're gonna _kill_ us."

Kanda _Che_-ed in annoyance. "Maybe not you. They'll blame me and say you don't know your way around so it was my fault."

Allen thought for a moment before smirking. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Good luck!" Allen laughed and ran back towards the basketball courts. Kanda quickly processed what the British _brat_ had said, before cursing and chasing him.

The two ended up barging right through the dining hall doors. First came Allen, laughing hysterically, with Kanda sprinting behind, cursing up a storm in both Japanese and English.

Allen came to halt beside Lenalee, who sat in the back corner with her arms crossed and eyebrows raised at the two roommates who, before breakfast, hardly talked.

After apologizing for both Kanda and himself, Allen sat down between Lenalee and Kanda at their table. Lenalee smiled. "As long as you two were using the time to get along, I'll forgive to. _This _time, that is."

Lavi eagerly butted in. "So, what did you guys do? 20 questions?" Allen just chuckled while Kanda and him shared a smirk.

"For a bit."

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**


	7. Chapter 7

**First, I'm glad everyone liked the last update. So, since reviewer Sammy is anonymous, I cannot reply to her comment personally. I'm glad you seem to be still reading. I never assumed things about you and I'll **_**try**_** and make Lenalee less girly-girly but I still need to keep true with how I imagine her to be in this story. She wasn't in the last chapter much but I'll see what I can do this chapter.**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

It was never really a discussed topic but Allen Walker liked to believe he was pretty good at putting two-and-two together. So when Allen put Kanda's overall bad attitude towards the world along with the fact that he had a very sharp, deadly katana that hung above his head while he slept together? Let's just say _he_ wasn't going to be the one to wake up the samurai!

Or, at least, that's what he _thought_ as he woke up on their first day of school. Checking the clock next to his bed, Allen groaned, realizing he had slept in later than he had hoped.

Forgoing his normal morning workout, Allen jumped out of bed in a hurry to get ready and tapped Lavi's sleeping form. Only…Lavi was a _lot _more…squishy than Allen remembered.

Eyes widening in horror, Allen threw back the cover to Lavi's bed to find an array of pillows arranged in the shape of a lumpy teenage boy.

"That _bastard._" Allen cursed in annoyance at his red-head roommate. He had hoped that after their late-night bonding session between Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda, and himself, they would be able to live with each other. It seemed, though, that Lavi had decided to feed Allen to the sharks.

Not realizing his inner musings were distracting him, Allen was startled by the shout of, "Oi! _MOYASHI!" _

Allen yelped and swiftly turned around, only to trip over his own feet and fall into the chest of one Yuu Kanda.

"Hey, just cause you found out I'm gay doesn't mean it gives you permission to jump me every time we meet." Kanda smirked down at Allen, who blushed madly before falling backwards onto Lavi's bed.

"BaKanda! Like I'd fall for someone like _you_! Don't get so full of yourself." Allen threw back, all red faced, before standing up and pushing Kanda away as he strode over to his chest of clothes behind the door.

"We have a half hour 'till class starts. So hurry up and get dressed so we can get to class on time." Kanda sat back down on his neatly made bed and picked up a book laid face down on the dark blue comforter.

Rushing to the bathroom and back, Allen went back to shifting through his chest of drawers.

Pausing for a moment, Allen recalled he didn't have to hide with only Kanda in the room. Anxiousness and old habits that died hard, however, forced him to change as quickly as possible. Depositing his things into a hamper, fixing his tie, and fastening his gloves, Allen questioned, "So where's Lavi this fine morning?"

As Kanda locked the door behind him and Allen, he answered, "Left. Wimp wasn't sure if you were a morning person or not."

"Oh." Shifting into silence, Allen smiled contently at the students they passed, who were more than happy to smile or wave back. "Normally am. Must have forgotten to set my alarm last night. I was actually worried _you _would be a pain-in-the-arse, mornings-are-the-bane-of-my-existence sort of guy."

Kanda raised an eyebrow in response.

Shaking his head, Allen picked up a tray from the dining hall they had just entered. After piling it with food, Kanda and Allen walked over to what was, apparently, now their group's established table.

Lavi popped up, arms flailing, and yelled from across the room, "GUYS! GUYS! OVER HERE!" Apparently deciding they were both deaf _and_ blind in the mornings, Lavi trotted over cheerily shouting, "Hey guys! We're sitting over their!" in the pair's ears while jabbing his thumb towards their normal table.

Allen raised his eyebrows while chuckling and answered, "Thank you Captain Obvious! I didn't see you there with all the flailing and yelling going on."

Kanda growled and grabbed Lavi by the back of his shirt. "Yell in my ear again, and I'm stabbing you with Mugen, and then framing shortie over here." Kanda jabbed his thumb towards Allen.

Now red-faced, Allen shouted back, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT BAKANDA! YOUR IDIOTIC, MORONIC, A-"

Slamming her hand over Allen's mouth, Lenalee glared at the three. "It. Is. Too. Early. In. The. Morning. For. This. _Shit!_" Pulling Lavi back down in his seat by the scrunch of his neck, Lenalee went back to nursing her cup of coffee and bowl of cereal.

After a few minutes of silence, in which Allen downed his breakfast, Lavi stage whispered, "She's not really what you'd call a morning person. Normally she's okay but she woke up late today and hasn't finished her first cup of coffee yet."

Digging his phone out of his pocket, Lavi continued in his normal voice. "Phones aren't allowed in class but as long as it's off and not out, you can keep it with you and use it during breaks. If you need any help text me, Lenalee-" Glancing up at Kanda, Lavi squinted for a moment before going back to texting on his phone. "Uh, yeah-Text me or Lenalee. You'll be with me, Lenalee, or Kanda for all classes but first period art and fifth period English. We all walk to class together since the school building isn't actually that big."

Allen remembered that today would be weird and everyone would go to classes from both days for a short period. Standing up, Allen grabbed his backpack, which Lenalee had given to him despite her grumpy mood. Now that she had her morning coffee, she explained that Komui had already gotten the four of them all the things they needed for their classes so they wouldn't have to go running around themselves.

Allen said good-bye to Lenalee and Lavi, whom he had to repeatedly remind that he was going to see in a few hours. Between Lavi's glomp hugs while protesting, 'He's growing up too fast!' and Lenalee's worrisome questions to make sure he had everything, Allen wondered if this was what kids with parents went through on _their_ first day of school.

With a wave to his new-found friends, Allen pushed through the door to room 104. Looking around, Allen nervously shuffled out of the way of other incoming students and eyed his classmates. Most seemed to already have friends in the class as they greeted fellow classmates cheerfully with hugs and squeals of delight upon seeing who also had Art Foundations for Period 1.

A hand clasped onto Allen's shoulder and he looked up to see Noise Marie smiling down at him.

"Hello Marie." Allen whispered in a cracked voice.

"You were homeschooled, right?" Allen nodded in response to Marie's soft voiced question. "Do you know how classes go?"

"A little" Allen admitted before following the smiling Marie over to the front of the room but across the room from the teacher's desk. Stopping next to a large wooden table that sat two people, Marie turned to Allen.

"Kanda mentioned that you probably wouldn't know much about the class. You can sit next to me today."

Allen smiled blindingly at Marie. "Thank you so much! Are you in this class?" Allen asked, sitting down on the stool next to Marie while scanning the room to observe how other students, all of whom were Finders, paired up.

"No, actually. I have free period now. During free period, as long as the teacher allows it, a student can stay in the classroom during their free to work on projects or homework."

Allen was about to inquire about Marie's project but a shrill bell ringing throughout the school disrupted his train of thought.

The students' voices lulled into hushed whispers at they eyed the front of the room for any signs of there being a teacher present.

"WELCOME STUDENTS!" A sudden shout from the familiar voice of Frior Tiedoll cause Allen and about half the students jump nervously, with a few of the younger students yelping in surprise. "To Art Foundations."

Mr. Tiedoll strolled out from the side room, carrying a pile of papers which he started to pass out to every student. "I'm glad you young folks seem to be taking an interest in art and I hope we both can have fun this year." Winking at Allen as he passed him a packet as well, Tiedoll continued. "A few basic rules in my class…"

Allen listened as Kanda's dad excitedly described the purpose of the class and rules. Allen scanned the packet, realizing all the info he said was already in the packet. Wondering why Mr. Tiedoll needed to repeat it all, Allen looked over at the class, whom he had a good angle of from his spot in the room.

Observing various activities such as note passing, doodling, and pencil drumming being done by the other students, it didn't take Allen long to realize his first day was bound to be pretty boring.

After Mr. Tiedoll finished explaining the packet, he passed out pencils and sheets of paper. "Okay, so for the first day, we'll just start out drawing something you see from around the room in any way you'd like. Abstract, portrait, sketched, cartoon, and such are all completely fine."

As the chatter of students picked up when Mr. Tiedoll went to his desk to work on some painting, Allen turned to Marie and raised an eyebrow. "Is it going to be like this _every_ day?" Allen asked a bit astonished.

Marie smiled. "Oh no. Dad just wants to start out the first day easy without having to do much work."

Allen just shrugged and set to work. Deciding he loved the beautiful garden full of butterflies visible through the window in front of him, Allen started sketching a drawing of a butterfly, automatically thinking of Tyki as he did so.

He remembered Tyki rambling on and on last Spring Break when he visited Allen and the family about how much he loved the beautiful butterflies in this garden at the school he worked. The twins had teased him mercilessly about it until Road had finally cut in and announced in a very annoyed tone that the butterflies were Tyki's Tease, a present from the Earl because he was proud that Tyki decided to work as a teacher. Apparently they were some exotic kind of endangered butterfly that had a myth about them that said the butterflies, if tamed by a master, would only eat human flesh.

Allen found the tale ridiculous but fascinating. Apparently it was all based on the fact that the butterflies were actually carnivorous. Tyki had explained to Allen in private that he secretly fed the butterflies meat pieces and so he tamed them, allowing him to stop the butterflies from eating any other meat than what he gave them.

By the time Tiedoll had reached Allen, after looking at the work of every other student in the class, the white haired student was diligently shading in bits and pieces to the butterfly.

"Ah! I seem to recall that a certain science teacher loves the butterflies in the school's Garden of Eden. Would your drawing have anything to do with that?" Mr. Tiedoll smiled at Allen.

Chuckling, Allen replied, "Maybe. But Tyki is right. These Tease butterflies are beautiful. I bet Road will have a fit when she finds out how amazing they are and realizes Tyki never brought her one."

Despite having little clue as to what the British teen was mumbling on about, Mr. Tiedoll smiled and replied, "Well, art is meant to speak to the artist just as much as the audience. I do hope you show this drawing to your family."

Humming in thought, Allen nodded absentmindedly as he touched up the edges of the butterfly's left wing.

The shrill bell that signaled the end to first period sounded and Allen set about packing up his things. Waving good-bye to Marie, Allen added his Tease drawing to his portfolio and started making his way up to Algebra II and Trigonometry on the second floor.

Entering into the classroom, he was greeted by Lenalee hugging him tightly, shaking him back and forth, and demanding he tell her how his first class went.

As 2nd period started, Allen realized he would probably be looking forward to a boring first day of school. After reading through another packet syllabus, Allen noticed a note slipped onto his desk when the teacher was busy writing on the whiteboard.

_What did you and Kanda talk about yesterday? I heard you guys were in the caf but then left for an hour-where'd you go? ~Lena_

Allen glanced over at Lenalee with raised eyebrows, only to see she looked to be a model student-diligently taking notes and nodding along to Ms. Nine's lecture on the importance of women to take charge and become model students for the irresponsible boys following the demon Cross's instruction.

Knowing that Lenalee wouldn't drop it, Allen replied.

_**We went out to the park area past the basketball courts and got talking. We figured it's better to get along and know each other a bit better. **_Allen knew Leanlee would be happy they actually listened to her suggestion. *read: order*

_Really? What did you guys talk about?_

_**I just told him about some more of my family members and he told me about his family a bit.**_ Allen wasn't _completely_ lying, at least. He really wasn't ready to tell Lavi or Lenalee about his past yet and he doubted they knew the _whole_ story from last year, if Kanda's tone and warnings not to tell them were any indication.

_Are you gonna tell __US__ too? _Allen glanced over to see Lenalee's annoyed look.

_**Of course. I just figured I'd tell Kanda a bit since we had time, he seemed curious, and we had nothing to really talk about. **_Even though Lavi and Lenalee didn't know everything, they _had _mentioned Alma. Though…Pausing, Allen hesitantly added, _**You're friends with Alma…?**_

After a few minutes of no response, Allen was worried Lenalee was angry at him for knowing. Just before he handed her a note saying 'Sorry for asking', a piece of small lined notebook paper slipped into his hand.

_Yeah. And before you ask, I do know about what Alma did last year. But when Kanda was dating Alma, I got to be friends with him. After the incident, when Kanda disappeared for the summer to spend time with his family, Alma spent the summer at school with me. Long story short-we got talking. He's sorry but I haven't forgiven him yet. I just don't want to have him and Yuu fighting all year. So, for both their sakes, I'm trying to keep them separated until they both get a grip of themselves and are ready to talk again._

Allen nodded his head and accepted her answer. He doubted she would give more on the subject just now but he didn't get the chance to try. Their conversation stopped as Ms. Nine started pacing up and down the aisles.

When the shrill bell sounded, Allen let out a sigh of relief.

Grabbing his things, Allen made his way out the door with Lenalee, only to be glomped by his familiar red-headed roommate. "Allen! I'm SOOO excited! We have FREE together with YUU, TOO!" Allen pushed Lavi off into Kanda as he checked to make sure the redheads screams hadn't resulted in permanent hearing loss in his left ear.

Lenalee slipped off with a waved good-bye, throwing Lavi some excuse along the lines of meeting up with coach to talk about track practice schedule.

Lavi hooked his arms around Allen and Kanda's shoulders to drag them off out of the school building into the Center Courtyard of the school.

"I wish we had normal free! These shortened classes are annoying me! It's only enough time for the teachers to drone on and on about the same syllabus but for each class!" Lavi whined, slouching down to land his butt on a soft patch of grass while pulling Allen and Kanda to fall back as well.

Allen nodded sympathetically. A moment of silence was all Allen was given before Lavi began his rant on why some Youtuber should not be so famous and how he found this stupid video online that was funny but still stupid.

Allen nodded at the appropriate times while unconsciously looking over at the dark haired samurai who had moved over to lean against a nearby tree while still sitting down.

As Allen zoned out, he noticed how peaceful Kanda looked while he rested against the tree, arms folded to show off his toned muscles and eyes closed as if he were sleeping-

"ALLEN!" Lavi's shout in his ear spooked Allen from his daze. With a confused expression, Lavi asked, "You okay? You seem kind of….out of it."

Allen chuckled nervously, not about to admit he was…-well, Allen wasn't exactly sure what he _had_ been doing but he sure as hell wasn't about to tell that to Lavi. Especially not in front of Kanda. "Fine. Fine."

Lavi seemed skeptical but repeated, "I was asking if you'd tell me about your family."

Allen sighed but smiled at Lavi and recounted bits about his family to Lavi, most of which he had already told Kanda just the other day.

A shrill bell ringing cut Allen off as he was explaining Cyril's role in the Portuguese government.

Lenalee skipped over with lunches for the four of them thanks to the help of a bumbling blushing girl with two long braids and large glasses named Rohfa, who introduced herself as a sophomore finder and president of the school's Science Honors Club. After the group thanked Rohfa for her help, she stuttered out her goodbyes and hopped over to two guys mulling across the courtyard on a picnic table next to the female dorms.

After Lavi filled Lenalee in on what Allen had explained about Road and Cyril, the group turned to Allen.

"I wanna meet this Road! When she shows up in your dorm, call or text," Lenalee smiled excitedly.

Lavi chuckled, "Even if it's 2 in the morning, Mrs. Perfect-Principals-Sister here will be sure to find _some_ way to sneak over."

Lenalee rolled her eyes. "You're just jealous I know a bunch of places that I can use to sneak around school and you can't find them to prank everybody."

Kanda _Che_-ed. "Better that way. Now brat, you still have to finish telling us about that crazy family of yours." Kanda smirked at Allen, who glared back at the samurai, clearly annoyed he seemed to always get Allen to talk about his messed-up family.

With a little egging on from Lenalee and Lavi, Allen groaned playfully and continued his explanations. "Okay so Earl, Tyki, Skinn, Neah, Road, and Cyril are done. Hmm, well then I guess Fiidora would be the next to explai-"

"ALLEN! You're so MEAN!"

"Allen, why aren't WE the next to explain!"

The heads of two teens popped up behind Allen smiling creepily.

Allen froze up, eyes wide as saucers. Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda's heads all shot up to stare at the two….people who materialized behind Allen.

With tons of make-up covering their deeply tanned skin, especially mascara running down their cheeks, the two apparently male teens grabbed Allen by each shoulder and hauled him into what might have been considered a hug. The two were wearing complimenting fur jacket and fur vest tops with white tank tops as well as skinny jeans with lace going up the leg and fur boots. The main difference between the two, though, was that one had long, flowing blonde locks ending mid-back with a red headband tying them down while the other twin had cropped black hair.

"J-J-J-J-Jassssd-d-devvi!" Allen squeaked out; panic clearly showing through his eyes.

"Hey Allen. Glad we got the Earl to let us visit. It's real lucky of us for Tyki to need a new shipment delivered to him _personally_ from _another_ Noah," the darker haired of the two chuckled out evilly in his deeper toned voice.

"Devitto said we could come have some _fuuuunnnn_~!" The lighter haired teen peeled out in his cheerful, high-pitched tone.

"Damn you Tyki!" Allen cursed in a shaky voice.

"Won't this be fun? Us, Tyki, Road, Skinn, and you-all getting together. With your _new, firendssss_…" The twins hissed out in sync.

Allen just groaned unintelligible mumbles before Kanda cut in.

"What. The. _Fuck. _Moyashi! What is it with you and having random, perverted, Moyashi molesting Portuguese men with cocky, annoying-as-hell attitudes randomly appear and feel you up?"

Allen sighed heavily as the twins let him go to shout out their protests.

"I really cannot tell you." Allen groaned out, slumping to the ground. _Just another average day in the life of Allen Walker_, Allen thought tiredly.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

_**Not really a contest or anything, but if you can name the guys with Rohfa (who are pretty easy to find) then you'll get mentions in the next chappy! **_

_**P.S. They'll probably be back in later chapters.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Recap:

_"J-J-J-J-Jassssd-d-devvi!"_

_"Won't this be fun? Us, Tyki, Road, Skinn, and you-all getting together. With your new, firendssss…"_

"_What. The. Fuck. Moyashi! What is it with you and having random, perverted, Moyashi molesting Portuguese men with cocky, annoying-as-hell attitudes randomly appear and feel you up?"_

_"I really cannot tell you."_

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

While Lavi and Lenalee went into an astonished state of shock, Kanda glared at the pair as he grunted out, "Explain, Moyashi. Because your family is starting to get on my last nerve."

Allen sighed heavily. "Can we all just sit down-I'm starting to get a massive headache."

Lenalee, fumbling out of her stupor, exclaimed, "You're –you're – you're THE TWINS!"

Lavi jumped up, shouting out as well. "LENALEE'S RIGHT! Allen, your family _officially_ _OWNS_!"

A furrow appeared between Kanda's eyebrows as he looked long and hard at duo smiling like pair serial killers straight out of some horror film. "….And I'm guessing their somehow famous or something...?"

Allen smiled tiredly as he yanked the twins down by their arms. "I think I'll let those two explain." Allen nodded towards the buzzing Lenalee and Lavi before he rifled through his bag, looking for something to relieve his now growing headache.

Kanda grunted. "Baka-Usagi, explain. Now."

Saluting Kanda, Lavi barked out with his trademark goofy smile, "Yes sir! These two are _The Twins_, two of the most famous idols today. Along with being reputable models, they have their own fashion line, which is creates clothes for all ages, from infants to adults. The fashion line has two sides known as _Jasdero _for girls and _Devitto_ for guys."

Jumping in excitedly, Lenalee rushed out, "Yeah! And on top of that the Twins have been in some of the most popular movies in the past few years as well as guest starred in a bunch of TV shows and hosted a few award ceremonies. _Bullet for My Brother_, their latest movie, was so touching! It's definitely going to win _Best Movie of the Year_ in the Millennium Awards! It was one of their best movies ev-"

Lavi cut Lenalee off, exclaiming, "No way- _Bondomu_ was by far their best movie ever! The action scenes as they fought that vampire Duke were amazing! And when you finally thought he was dead in that staked coffin! Scared me half to death!"

Lenalee smirked at Lavi, "I think you're forgetting about _My Debt to the Chicken_. I mean, that has got to be the funniest movie I have ever seen!"

Lavi started hysterically laughing and barked out, "How could I forget! Of course, that was brilliant! Amateur assassins working to capture one of the best swindler's in the world for their new Mafia boss? Oh-that casino scene with the chicken had me in tears laughing!"

At this point Kanda blankly stared at the laughing duo before turning to Allen, who was sighing in relief as the pills started to kick in and he was now a tiny bit ready to deal with what was to come.

Turning to Kanda, Allen started. "Okay, Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda- these are my….cousins, Jasdero and Devit, also known as Jasdevi or just The Twins." Motioning between the group, Allen added, "Jasdevi, these are my friends and roommates, Kanda and Lavi, as well as my other friend and student council president, Lenalee Lee."

Devit smiled at Lenalee and grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Hey-Nice to mee'cha."

Allen observed as Lenalee's eyes widened drastically before narrowing into slits. "So it _is _true! You really are a player!"

Devit smirked. "Allen, I like her!"

"Heyooo! I'm Jasderoooo~!" Jasdero yelled before jumping at Lavi and tugging him into a suffocating hug.

"Guys, stop attacking my friends," Allen whined at the duo.

Devit chuckled but grabbed Jasdero by his hood and pulled back to hold him by his shoulders.

Kanda glared at Jasdero for attempting to touch him but still asked, "So why is it you two are here?" Kanda glanced around to see that most students had decided to stay indoors the first day so the apparently famous pair weren't likely to be recognized from a distance with their hoods and hair covering most of their tattoos and strange attire.

Devit answered as Jasdero started to fiddle with his vest. "Well, Tyki needed to look over, sign, and fill out some paperwork for his company and the Earl said it was confidential so another Noah had to deliver it. So-"

Jasdero piped in excitedly, "-Jasdevi said we'd do it so we get to meet all Allen's friends!"

Kanda's eyebrows furrowed as he processed what-or more like _how_ the second twin had spoken until Allen mouthed '_Leave it'. _Kanda just shrugged and decided he'd force it out of the brat later.

Sighing, Allen trudged on. "Okay. You guys go deliver the papers to Tyki but _you can't stay here while I go to class_."

"But Allen, we already told _Road_ we'd be coming out to play. She said she's _sooo_ excited." Devit smiled evilly at the pale faced Noah.

Growling, Allen muttered, "_Fuck_. Already? You guys are just _trying _to kill me, am I right?"

The twins shrugged in unison, as if saying '_Who knows?'_ before they glanced at each other in understanding.

"Road was saying she's coming over this afternoon to see how Allen's first days were and meet his new friends…" Devit trailed off.

"Le-na-leeeee~! Will you come and celebrate with us Noah? We Noah are _so_ excited to get to know Allen's friends and we'd love for you join us!" Jasdero finished sweetly.

Lenalee glanced over at Allen, who just shrugged helplessly in response as he nodded his acceptance, before she excitedly answered, "Oh, for sure! We're all so excited to meet some of this family Allen's been telling us about!"

"Perfect. We'll all be in Allen's dorm room at 6 pm tonight! Come on over after you finish dinner." Devit replied nonchalantly. "Oh, and don't worry about Komui. We'll deal with him." Devit added mysteriously.

A shrill bell resounded across the courtyard. Allen panicked before remembering it was just a warning to remind students they had 5 minutes before class started.

The twins jumped up to their feet and Devit snorted, "We're off to pass this off to Tyki and then get Skinn before we head over to grab Road from her prison cell."

Jasdero chirped out, "Oks! Buh-bye people! See ya tonight!" After seeing the twins skipping off to the side of the building while doing their rendition of some song that involved them screaming at the top of their lungs and whipping their hair in some elaborate pattern , Allen groaned and rubbed his hands over his face.

"I'm going to prematurely bald and get wrinkles by the age of 18 thanks to them."

Kanda smirked. "Well, it looks like they already got you half-way there with some gray hair, Grampa."

Allen rolled his eyes at his Japanese roommate. "Hardy-har-har. Very funny, Kanda. Let's just get to class already, unless you're looking to solidify your titles as school delinquent." Allen raised his eyebrows at Kanda. "Because if you are, I'd like to congratulate you on finally accepting the unavoidable."

Kanda shoved Allen by his shoulders before stalking off, only turning around to smirk at Allen and yell back, "Who's the delinquent here? Sneaking girls into our dorm room in the middle of the night?" Kanda spilt from the scene as Allen's face turned bright red before he started yelling curses and ran towards Class Hall.

Lenalee and Lavi shared a look before heading off to their scheduled next class, smirking and chuckling along the way.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Time Skip - After English-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Allen waved goodbye to Mr. Yeegar as he exited English.

He was the only Exorcist in his class but Allen didn't mind. Mr. Yeegar had been very kind and warming to Allen but the first day had been a bit boring.

Allen yawned unconsciously and rubbed his eyes. He had wanted to sleep so bad during class but he hadn't wanted to be rude. Glancing down at his schedule, he smiled warily as he saw he had Chemistry with Tyki.

He really hoped Tyki had pity on him and let him sleep in the back of the class but he somehow doubted he'd get off that easy with Tyki hearing how Kanda had reacted the twins compared to Tyki himself.

Allen groaned, remembering both Lavi and Kanda were in his class. This did _ not_ bode well with him.

As he opened the door to room 116, Allen glanced in nervously. A few students were milling about towards the back of the classroom with no Lavi, Tyki, or Kanda in sight. An overall normal scene, to which Allen was relieved to see.

"Hey Allen!" Lenalee popped up behind the white haired teen, who jumped back yelping before he realized it was only Lenalee.

"Oh, hey Lenalee. What are you doing here?"

Lenalee smiled and answered, "Oh, I talked to Tyki this morning because I was wondering if he'd let me stay in his classroom while you all had Chem and he said sure, he'd love to have me in!"

Allen sighed in relief once again. "Thank you! I'm not exactly sure if Tyki will behave today in class so I don't know if I'd be able to handle him, Lavi, _and_ Kanda by myself today. Especially because I'm willing to bet _money_ Tyki won't be doing the same 'Intro to This Course' day like everyone else."

Lenalee chuckled. "Yeah-I figured the same. Even after knowing him for only a day."

Lavi raced in behind a casually strolling Kanda just as the bell rang signaling the start of 6th period.

Allen grabbed a seat in the third row between Lavi and Kanda with Lenalee in front of him. The class discussions had lulled to a hush as they glanced around the room looking for any sign of some teacher figure.

After about two minutes of nothing, one student in the front yelled out from the whispering hush, "Hey, does anyone know if Mr. Mikk is here today?"

Most of the class shrugged or shook their heads no.

Suddenly, the back door of the classroom burst open with a shriek and an evil chuckle from within.

Reactions throughout the class varied. Some screamed, some jumped up and started running towards the front of the classroom, some grabbed the closest item to them and used it as protection/a weapon. Kanda preferred to curse up and storm and attempt to run towards the back room.

Allen, however, jumped up and stared in horror as three _very_ familiar figures emerged from the back office of room 116.

Tyki strolled out first, seemingly unperturbed that his students were all staring at him as if he were a mad scientist from some horror film come to attack and use them all in experiments.

"Hello class. Sorry for my late entrance but I was a little preoccupied-"

"You _bastard_! How could you give us up to Road! That little she devil is gonna-" Devit rushed out following Tyki, shaking his fist at the science teacher and yelling insults while looking like thoroughly messed up from his hair to his clothes to, especially, his runny make-up.

"- Road's gonna _kill_ us Tyki~! Don't you care about us at _all_?" Jasdero followed his twin, whimpering like a three year old who'd had his candy stolen from him. Jasdero's appearance was equally as haphazard and roughed up as his brother's.

Clearing his throat, Tyki announced loudly. "Students, please get back in your seats as I deal with this nuisance." Pausing for a moment to stare thoughtfully at the class and then the twins, Tyki threw a distressed look over at Allen, who glared back and mouthed '_Your problem! Deal with it!'_ Allen crossed his arms and threw an annoyed look back at Tyki's pleading one.

Glancing behind to see who Tyki was looking at, the twins' eyes lit up and they exclaimed, "ALLEN?"

Allen Walker had, at this point, given up any semblance of trying to fit in and be a normal high school student. Apparently, normal and Allen Walker just didn't get along.

So at the twins' excited shrieks, Allen just slammed his head down on his desk and groaned…loudly.

Lavi patted Allen's head and was about to comfort the sulking Allen when Kanda cut in.

"It's okay Allen. Your family _st -_"

"_Che_-If you don't take care of them, they'll only do more damage."

Allen groaned his agreement before lifting his head up to face the 17 students, 3 Noahs, 2 best friends, and 1 jerk-face BaKanda. "Yes, I am in Tyki's class Jasdevi. Yes, I am related to Mr. Mikk and the twins up there fellow students. And _yes_, Lavi, I do realize my family still ' _freaking owns,_' as you put it."

Lenalee snickered and grabbed the pouting Lavi by his shoulders. Smiling towards the front of the class, Lenalee slipped into her 'perfect-student' mask she had mastered so well. "Mr. Mikk, I believe you should start the class immediately. Preferably _before_ Kanda attacks one of the twins."

Tyki cleared his throat with a cough and replied, "Well, yes Ms. Lee. I do believe that sounds like a fine idea." Turning to address the mass of confused students, Tyki continued, "Hello class! I'm sorry for the confusing and late start. I was a bit…" Tyki glared at the guiltily snickering twins. "…held up before class. My name is Mr. Tyki Mikk. Yes, I am related to Allen, who is my nephew, and these two….lunatics I call cousins." The class chuckled at Mr. Mikk's description of the twins, who were now having a poking war in the front of the class.

One brave girl in the front of the classroom raised her hand and commented, "Those two seem very familiar….Were they students last year or something?"

Devit smiled evilly and jumped up to answer her but Tyki slammed his hand down on Devit's shoulder and whispered something in his ear that made Devit's face shift into a mask of horror.

Tyki smiled smugly at the twins before answering, "You've probably seen them around school because they helped me set thing up when I got my classroom this year."

The girl nodded doubtfully but seemingly accepted Tyki's response.

"Okay now class. Since today has probably been pretty dull in most of you class, no offense to them other teachers, but I'm pretty sure you know how to behave in class and whatnot. _So_ instead, I decided we should do something more…productive!"

Allen warily looked up at Tyki. He did _not_ like where this was going.

"An important skill in chemistry is the ability to be able to tell the difference between inference and observation." The class stared blankly at Tyki.

Lavi stage whispered. "Was _this_ what you afraid of? Cause I can kind of see the dread of it right now."

Allen hid his laughter with some sporadic coughs while Tyki smiled an annoyed smile at Lavi.

"Very funny, Mr…" Tyki glanced down at his list of students, searching for Lavi's name. Tyki's eyes widened drastically as he found Lavi's picture and the name underneath it.

Lavi chuckled and exclaimed, "Don't even both, Mr. Mikk-Just call me Lavi!"

Tyki raised an eyebrow and replied, "Okay, well…Lavi. I'll get to the point of my explanation then. We're going to observe fellow students and make observation _and_ inferences!"

Allen wrinkled his nose. "Is that….fun?"

Tyki smirked darkly at Allen. "Oh-you question the fun, Allen? Well, then you shall be our first vic-I mean, subject." The class laughed at Tyki's statement but curiously looked on as he waved Allen up to stand in front of the class.

Lenalee raised her hand. "Mr. Mikk, I'm not really getting how to play this…observation game."

Tyki smirked again. "Okay so you must say 'I _observe_' and then something about Allen you observe followed by the statement 'I _infer' _and something you infer about Allen."

The class had mostly furrowed eyebrows and blank looks. Tyki smiled evilly and practically sang out, "Here I'll give you an _example_."

Allen gulped nervously as he stood at the front of the class staring at Tyki. Tyki clarified quickly, "What goes on in this class, _stays_ in this class. Okay? Or else we can't have any fun!"

Sparse nods were given in understanding but most students seemed genuinely interested in what Tyki would say next. Clearing his throat, Tyki spoke.

"I _observe_ that Allen is of small build and is weaker looking compared to the other men in the class." Allen glared at Tyki as Kanda snorted loudly and Lavi hid his chuckle with a cough.

"Therefore, I _infer_ that Allen would be the _uke_ in-"

Allen's eyes widened in horror before he literally _threw_ himself at Tyki with a hiss, "_You moronic, devil-eyed bastard of a man. I'm going to kill you and bring you back to life to leave you with Road as her personal life-sized Tyki doll for eternity!"_

Kanda had really tried to hide his laughter but after seeing Allen's slam into the back of Tyki Mikk-asshole extraordinaire, like a professional football player and then proceed to grab his neck and throttle him, Kanda was having an extremely hard time keep his snorts as awkward coughs.

Lavi had burst into a roaring fit the would do the cowardly lion proud and fell onto Lenalee, who had since fallen off her perch on Allen's abandoned desk in favor of literally rolling around on the floor, kicking her legs up in the air uncontrollably.

The rest of the class had at first awkwardly hid their laughter before seeing Allen attack Tyki, to which they decided was too funny to _not_ laugh at lest they accidently choked on their own spit trying to hold in their wheezes. **(A/N: It can happen….trust me.)**

After five minutes of Tyki wrestling Allen into a headlock and the rest of the class using their jackets and shirts to dry their tears of laughter, the classroom finally settled down enough to realize that the two ignored occupants of the room had since decided to put their free time to good use.

The twins had disappeared with a note on the whiteboard reading,

**Dear Allen **_**and TYKI~!**_

**We have left to go-**_**We're getting ROAD FROM HER SCHOOL~!**_

_**WE'RE GONNA SMUGGLE HER IN~! ALL NINJA STEALTH LIK-**_**Jasdero! Stop Stealing the Pen from ME!**

**Anyway, yes we are bringing Road to the designated place **_**(P.S-It's Allen's Dorm-**_**Jasdero!)**

**Tyki-please keep Allen and friends away! Until we give you the signal **_**–WE MEAN THAT SECRET TEX-**_**JASDERO! It's NOT a secret if you tell them what it IS!**

**See you soon, **_**ALLEN~!**_

_**Jas**_**Devi**

The class sweat-dropped as they stared at the message while Allen face-palmed. "Those idiots…" Allen groaned. "And speaking of idiots-TYK-"

Tyki cut Allen off. "Now students, can anyone make an observation about Allen?"

Kanda raised his hand with a smirk to which Allen groaned dramatically.

Tyki pointed at Kanda.

"_Che_-I _observe_ that Moyashi is short. Therefore, I _infer_ he is a Moyashi."

"IT'S ALLEN, BAKANDA! AND-I. AM._ NOT._ SHORT!"

"_Che-_Yeah right, Mo-ya-shi."

Allen growled at Kanda who smirked in return.

Lavi and Tyki sweat-dropped while the rest of the class nervously chuckled. Tyki quickly, intervened, deciding two fights in one shortened class time was enough for now.

"Okay, okay- Any other volunteers?"

And so class continued on, with only a few violate reactions from Allen. One of the worst was when some poor Finder from the back answered, "I _observe_ that Allen his white colored hair. Therefore, I _infer_ that he dyes his hair."

To which, Allen had shouted, "IT'S NOT DYED! THIS IS REALLY ITS NATURAL COLOR!"

Kanda had scoffed along with most of the class's speculative glances. Tyki had quickly intervened to defend Allen's sanity by stating, "Yes, this is _actually_ his natural color right now-not dyed or anything. But still a valid inference to make."

Lavi's curiosity was piqued when he noticed how Tyki had rushed the mumbled 'right now' and wondered what he meant by that.

As the shrill bell rang signaling the end of Chemistry, Allen let out a huge sigh of relief. He slumped over to his desk and looked at his schedule, before groaning like he was about to be throw into a day-long game of 'Allen Dress-Up' with Road. Slamming his head down on the desk, Allen could feel Lenalee, Lavi, Tyki, and Kanda gather around him.

Lenalee pat Allen's head as Lavi poked his cheek.

"What classes do you have next, Al?" Lavi asked sympathetically, realizing that Allen was probably worn out after a class period of being poked and prodded at by Tyki and the rest of his classmates (even if it was well-meant).

"Al?"

"Yeah, Al-like, short for Allen." Lavi smiled at Allen as he raised an eyebrow.

Allen let it go for now as he answered, "I've got Drama with Cross and then back here for Health."

Tyki let out a sympathetic hiss, being the only one of the four to really know how much crap Allen would have to be dealing with on his Day 2s.

"Oh, and don't forget that Road, the twins, Skinn, and all of us are going to be having one _hell_ of a night." Tyki added.

Tyki gravely placed his hands on Allen's shoulder. "It was truly a pleasure serving with you." With a mock salute, Tyki waltzed out to use his free period between Chemistry and Health to gather everything he would need for tonight.

Lavi eyed Tyki as he left. "Where's he going?"

Allen looked up as Tyki swayed away. "Probably to get the usual gathering supplies for tonight. Eight packs of lollipops, a can of whipped cream, permanent markers in as many colors as possible, three digital cameras, a bag full of hair things, a giant blow-up lollipop, three to four duck-tape rolls, cucumbers, and anything else Road said she'd be needing tonight. Basically, whatever the hell Road seems to think she'll need, which can really be just about anything.

"I remember that one time she demanded we supply her with a giant square, like the circular shaped ones people roll around in like hamsters except in square form. When we tried asking her why, an hour lecture later and we still didn't know why but felt amazingly stupid for not knowing whatever it was we apparently couldn't understand." Allen sighed fondly before collecting his things and jerking his head toward the door.

"Well-Lenalee, BaKanda. I do believe we have a drama class we should already be heading to." Waving goodbye to Lavi, Allen strolled out with a fuming Kanda and cheery Lenalee hot on his tail.

Entering the smaller drama auditorium, Allen poked his head through the door to see if it was safe to enter, despite Kanda's annoyed curses at him to "just open the damned door already!"

As the shrill bell rang once again, Kanda become fed up enough to shove Allen through the doorway causing the younger boy to tumble to the ground with an '_oof!'_

Lenalee clucked her tongue at Kanda before grabbing Allen by his arm and hauling him up.

With eyes darting around the auditorium and fumbling, picking at a button on his sleeve, Allen followed the storming Kanda and perceptive Lenalee to a group of 17 or so students lounging in the first few rows of plush red cushiony chairs the school has just upgraded this year. Apparently with no teacher present, the students decided they would lounge around, probably believing that their drama class would be _easy_. Allen shuddered for the death of this poor lot's dreams.

Plopping down into C17, Allen observed adjacent to his chair sat a bulging green backpack covered in signatures in any and every color as well as variety of pins, most sporting a humorous phrase or crude joke. Allen sighed exasperatedly at one particularly nasty phrase Tyki had taken a liking to until Cyril had heard him use it around Road and proceeded to wring his neck until Lulu had gotten annoyed enough of Road's whining for Tyki's safety and promptly knocked Cyril unconscious.

Daisya popped up from behind Allen, grabbing the younger teen by his shoulder and glancing over to see what Allen was so entranced about on the junior's backpack. Smiling smugly Daisya sang out, "Oh-ho-ho! So you like _that_ pin. I actually got that from Mr. Mikk last year as my present cause he gave each student a unique end of the year gift."

Allen cut the junior off with a snort. "How am I not surprised." Allen's snort was cut off, however, from a sound he knew all _too_ well.

_BANG!_

Screams of terror erupted from the mouths of almost everyone in the room, with the exception of the select few with previous experience with this sound.

Allen calmly adjusted his posture to allow him to glance behind him with an expression of mild interest, as if an intriguing question had been asked upon him.

Kanda sprang up with a growl, automatically reaching to his side for a sword that was not there. Eyes zeroing in on a familiar redhead in the back, Kanda's posture changed to one of annoyed indifference.

And, lastly but most surprisingly, Lenalee elegantly plopped down in the seat on the other side of Kanda while tucking her hair behind her ear.

A slight pause after the screamers had stopped allowed the class to observe a red-haired man hunched over a few rows back from the class's position in the first 7 or so rows. This man was now standing with an old-style pistol decorated by a gold cross on its side aiming straight ahead towards the stage.

"Listen up, this is Theatre Arts, also known as Drama class. If you are in the wrong place, I suggest you leave. Immediately." The warning ringing clear throughout the auditorium but the students seemed rooting in place with shock.

Marching his way up onto the stage, the mysterious (to some) figure announced, "I am your instructor, General Cross. You will address me as so and I will _not_ tolerate any other name. Now I will call you out and you are to respond 'yes' if you are here."

Nervously settling down, the class took their seats in groups of friends, with Allen himself squished between Daisya' lounging form and Kanda's tense body.

Clearing his throat, Cross barked out,

"Toma."

Allen flinched as Lenalee poked him in the head from behind Kanda.

"Toma."

Allen turned with an annoyed expression to mouth at Lenalee, _What?_

"Toma. Finder Class. Junior Year. _Toma_."

Lenalee mouthed back something Allen could not decipher. Shrugging, Allen turned back to the front, deciding it must not be that important.

"TOMA-I KNOW YOU ARE HERE. I _SAW_ YOU EARLIER TODAY AND IF YOU SKIPPED MY CLASS-SO HELP _YOU-"_

Poke.

"General Cross, umm-Toma is right here. But…he is on a vow of silence so he's been waving his hands to show you he is here."

Poke.

Growling, Cross continued, "Archie."

Sharp jabbing at Allen's arm caused him to spasm into Daisya's shoulder, successfully knocking the boy to the floor as Allen whipped around to glare at his Chinese friend.

"Aye sir! Here!"

_What the FUCK?_ Allen whisper shouted behind Kanda's head.

"NO Smart-Ass remarks in my class!"

Lenalee whispered back, _I was just wondering…_

"But-"

_WHAT?_

"Lala- Are you _shitting_ me? This better not be a joke!"

_Is Tyki..d..w..hrm… anyone?_

"Umm…No! That is really my name." A meek, blonde haired girl in the back row stuttered out.

Allen's face screwed up in concentration as he repeated, _What? I can't understand you when you mumble…_

"Guzol."

Lenalee whisper shouted back, _Is Tyki DATING anyone?_

"Yes."

Allen's eyes bulged out and he sprang back, once again knocking over the resting Daisya Barry.

"Idiot Aprentice!"

"TELL ME ALLEN!"

"What the _heck_ Allen?"

"STOP SHOUTING IN MY FUCKING EAR, DAMN MOYASHI!"

Allen groaned and started massaging his temples.

"Drunken, Idiot Master, I am here. Lenalee, not as far as I know, but he's also a perverted playboy. Daisya, I'm sorry, she kept poking me. And Kanda, STOP SHOUTING IN _MY_ FUCKING EAR!"

The whole class stared at Allen in shock before Cross's voice boomed out, "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY IDIOT APPRENTICE. YOU GO AND TAKE YOUR GAY-ASS LOVER OF YOURS AND GO MAKE OUT IN THE HALLWAY. NO CURSING ALLOWING IN MY CLASS. STAY OUT THERE UNTIL I SAY TO COME BACK IN!"

Allen yelled back, "Hypocrite! You're cursing TOO!" Before grabbing Kanda by his jacket hood and storming out the side door.

Kanda flailed to grab some part of Allen as the younger British boy dragged his cursing roommate out into the hallway and mad a sharp left.

Kanda, logically, knew that Allen probably had no idea where he was headed, but Kanda, on the other hand, knew _exactly_ where they had ended up- Down a little hallway in the back of the school, behind the Drama Theaters, that was ignored by most of the school. The dimly lit hallway held old personal practice rooms and extra dressing rooms that wouldn't be used until the night of the Fall drama performance.

Too bad for Allen, though, Kanda obviously wasn't thinking logically. With a hiss of worry, Kanda tore out of Allen's grip, grabbed the British boy by his hand, and pulled the two into an empty dressing room, silently closing the door over just as the voices of 4 to 5 arguing students broke the silence of the forgotten hallway.

"I'm telling you-the teacher so has it in for-"

"Nah, it's just cause of-"

"Well that bitch from my history class-"

"Have you seen him yet this year?"

Footsteps stopped as silence stretched on for a while after this question rang throughout the empty corridor and Allen took this chance to shove Kanda.

Whisper-shouting after picking himself up from the ground, Allen mouthed, _What the hell was that for? _Lucky for Kanda, Allen was more sensible than Lavi would have been and realized there must have been _some_ reason for Kanda to shove him into the empty room other than to rape the poor British boy in an obviously abandoned setting.…..Right?

Kanda somehow growled a whisper of _Shut the fuck up!_

The voices picked up one again.

"No."

"Oh…well, maybe that bastard decided to drop out?"

"Come on now. You know he's not that bright!" Laughter followed this statement made by what sounded like the shrill, high-pitched voice of a young girl.

"No. Probably is just avoiding us."

Snorting, a deep male voice chuckled out darkly, "Good. He s_hould _be."

Footsteps picked up once again, leisurely passing the unassuming dressing room Kanda had thrown himself and Allen into. The banter between the group members started up once again after a dull _thud _reverberated throughout the hallway.

"Stop it!"

"I just hope when we see him next, it'll be somewhere deserted where we can fuck him up and that idiot principal can't do _shit_ about it." The evil tone and chuckle that followed this statement left Allen shivering.

Giggles, shouts, and a few grunts echoed along the hallway and attached rooms until the group entered a soundproof practice room near the end of the hall.

Allen finally whipped around to whisper-shout once again at Kanda but turned around to have himself picked up and thrown over a hard shoulder bone that slammed into the small British boys gut.

"Urgh-gah!" Allen coughed out and his forehead slammed into a scratchy, ruff material. Allen's weak choking sounds were, for the most part, ignored as his forehead was thrown back before banging into the scratchy material over and over again.

_Damn it! Even if I kick and get him to drop me, I'm gonna get dropped on my head. Dammit Kanda! What the hell are you doing…? _Allen internally mused as he agitatedly waited for a good three minutes as Kanda practically sprinted away from the almost empty hallway.

_Whap. Whap. Whap. _

As Kanda slowed to a more leisurely fast-walk, Allen decided the pair was far enough away from….whatever it was they were running from to make his move.

Allen wriggled his hand free before leaning up and slamming his hand down in whatever it was scratching up his forehead.

_Slap._

Kanda stumbled for a moment before regaining his balance. "Fuck!"

Allen picked his head up to mumble. "Put me down you obnoxious idiot!"

Kanda growled back, "What the fuck, Moyashi! Why the fuck are you slapping my ass!"

Allen stopped squirming altogether as he went into shock. _Wait…so this ISN'T Kanda's back…!_ Flushing red, Allen stuttered out, "Uh…uh.."

_Slap._

Allen cried out, suddenly flailing his legs extra hard, enough that Kanda had to grab both Allen's skinny chicken-legs to stop from dropping the boy face-first.

Allen's head sprang up and he shouted, "Bloody hell! Did you seriously just slap my arse!"

Allen's normally toned down to barely noticeable British accent slipped out full-force as he started fuming.

"You slapped mine for no reason." Kanda barked back, finally stopping to a full out halt.

"Because _your_ arse was repeatedly _banging _into my_ forehead!"_ _Slap_.

"Fuck!"

"Payback's a bitch."

_Slap_. "Exactly."

_Slap._

_Slap. _"Stop it! That fucking hurts!

_Slap._

_Slap. _

_Slap._

_Slap._

_Slap. _Allen escalated the slapping war into as all out duel as he grabbed a fistful of the Japanese teen's long, flowing locks and pulled. Hard.

"FUCK!" Kanda grunted as he tried to remember why he hadn't already dropped the brat on his head.

Finally decided it wasn't worth a clumps of raven hair he would lose to the brat if they continued their feud, Kanda heaved Allen by his legs and practically threw the British teen to the ground.

What the Japanese teen hadn't accounted for, however, was the fact that Allen still held onto a fistful of long raven strands. With pained hiss, Kanda was dragged forward to end up sprawling on top of the moaning British boy.

"God, that fucking hurt! Urgh, my back! My butt is so sore!" Allen moaned in pain from beneath the muscled and _heavy_ Yuu Kanda.

The sounds of throat clearing from off to the side caught both Kanda and Allen's attention. Whipping their heads around in sync, the two awkwardly tried to scramble up and apart, but only succeeded in kicking and elbowing each other in the gut.

Even as he flushed in embarrassment, Allen squinted in thought as he peered over at the man who had caught them. He looked familiar with his cropped blonde hair flowing into a long braid and two dots stamped on his forehead…

"Link!" Kanda gasped.

Eyes widening in shock, Allen remembered where he had seen Link before. _Shit, Kanda was trying to avoid them and instead he walked right into one of the Thirds._

"I don't care what kind of kinky thrill you get from this, but I'm willing to bet whatever the hell it is you _are_ doing is against school rules. I suggest you stop and leave back for class, your dorm, wherever before I decide to write you up." Link barked out harshly, scowling at the pair as if looking at a pair of .

"Oh-no-no-we…we weren't doing anything..!" Allen nervously explained.

Composing himself enough start, Kanda cut in. "What are you doing here?"

Link snapped back, "I was passing by and stumbled upon you and you new boyfriend-A bit fast, dontcha' think Yuu? Anyway as a CROW inspect-"

Growling, Kanda threw back, "Oh don't bullshit me. You know exactly that I mean. What are you doing _here_ in school in a fucking CROW uniform."

"Well, I don't think you're really in a position to demand I explain to you my life story."

"Bullshit. I know your life story up until May. I don't care about that. What I want to know, is why and how the fuck you, such a loyal little Third, became a CROW."

Finally settling down, Link relaxed his glare to a defeated expression. Leaning against a nearby wall, Link slowly slide down to sit with in hands rubbing his face and top of his head. "…I'm-with-more…"

Kanda slowly sat up and grabbed Allen's arm to steady him before pulling the Brit up. The pair made their way over to the wall space next to Link. "Enunciate. What happened to being the fucking grammar queen?"

Link sighed heavily and reluctantly dragged his hands away. "I'm not with them anymore."

If this had shocked Kanda, he didn't show it. "Hnnn."

"…After last year's stunt…they all got pissed at me for bringing teachers and….defending you."

"Hnnn. Am I supposed to thank you? You idiot, you know how they are. And it _is_ partially my fault."

Scoffing, Link continued. "Yeah right. Anyway, so during summer the superintendent for the Order and Tag contacted me. He told me he wanted me back early for something, an offer of sorts. So I skipped out on them in Italy and came back to the Order. He offered me a position in CROW and is putting me in the CROW class, giving me a scholarship to any other Catholic college if I keep my grades up, and, if I still want it after college,….a position in the school. In exchange, though, I….I need to keep my eye on the Thirds…and you, Kanda."

Allen quietly gasped in shock but Kanda's only reaction was to close his eyes and thump his head against the wall. "Che."

"….I'm sorry. For not stopping them sooner. I know they were up to something but…I…I…"

"You couldn't do it. You shouldn't have had to anyway."

After sitting a few minutes in silence, in which Kanda as glanced sideways at Allen as a warm body leaned into the Japanese teen's side. Smiling sheepishly, Allen mouthed, _Sorry. _Kanda glanced over to see a hulking trashcan on the Brit's other side and just shrugged and relaxed as he looked down at Allen.

Link actually let out a chuckle as he barked out, "I can't imagine how pissed they are right now."

Kanda chuckled darkly in response as if the Thirds being furious at him was hilarious. "Oh, extremely, no doubt."

In a less humored tone, Link replied, "You better watch out."

"You, too."

"No, I mean- We can both take care of ourselves. We _know_ them, at least some. And it's just me as a CROW. Everyone in CROW class has their own agenda to keep, no attachments needed. But you…" Link hunched forward to glance over at Allen. "Hey kid, watch your back."

Kanda growled and tensed. "If those fucking punks think they can keep fucking up my life, they got another thing coming."

Link sighed. "You know them. They won't go at you directly. No matter if they hate the people, they know this school is their only shot to actually get a decent enough education to out-weight the fact that they all have records. They'll go after you friends and they won't be idiots about it either. Lenalee is the principal's sister."

Kanda cursed under his breath as Link continued on, this time talking directly to Allen. "Kid, they're gonna go after you. Whether you and Kanda are actually dating or not won't matter to them. Not to Alma."

Allen nodded. Apparently satisfied with Allen's response, Link stood up and brushed off invisible dust from his pants. "Now make sure I don't have to write you up Kanda. I've got enough to deal with from them and you….didn't get wrapped up with them. You saw what they really were and walked away. That was more than I could do. So just…make it through school and do something with yourself. Don't let Alma or any of them screw with you."

Kanda snorted and replied, "You're getting soft and sappy grammar queen."

Link scoffed. "No. I've just finally…"

"Gotten your head out your ass?"

Link smacked Kanda across the back of his head.

Chuckling Kanda continued. "If you're ever free for lunch or dinner…Lenalee would be happy to see you again. With Alma still talking to her, she's torn and….just think about it."

Link gave a small smile and wave, before he schooled his expression to uncaring. "Goodbye, Kanda…kid."

Kanda chuckled and barked out, "Moyashi."

Allen huffed and smacked Kanda. "It's ALLEN, BaKanda!"

Link chuckled under his breath before shaking his head and walking off.

As Link left, the pair lapsed into momentary silence before Kanda commented, "You know…we should probably get to class."

Allen sighed for being interrupted from his relaxed rest he had been getting while using Kanda as his pillow. "Cross is just going to spend the period yelling at everyone and giving all these ridiculous rules. We could stay here and wait until right before class ends or go listen to Cross make cracks at me and piss you off for the rest of class. Hmmm, hard decision…What to do…what to do…"

Kanda smirked. "You do realize there's only 10 minutes left of class, right?"

Allen's eyes popped open and he jumped up, cursing. "He's gonna _murder_ me. Or worse…give me more of his _bills_."

Kanda snorted and replied sarcastically. "Oh the horror."

Allen glared at his roommate, ready to tear at him, but stopped when he saw the Japanese teen smirking while pointing towards a sign that read '**Back Entrance: Authroized Personal Only**'.

Kanda put his finger to his lips to a shushing motion before grabbing Allen's hand and pulling his through the cracked door.

Allen fumbled through the dark backstage area with only Kanda's grip guiding him past mountains of stored props.

Finally swerving off to the side of one theatre stage, Allen squinted through the sudden burst of light to see most of the class cowering in their seats as Cross lectured on his rules for class. "I am NOT to be addressed as any of the following: General M, General C, the Cross, Mr. Holy Man, Marian, Cross, jii-chan, womanizer, tomato head, or any other ridiculous names you idiots can come up with."

Allen chuckled and added the last few names to his list of names to use whenever Cross pisses him off. Kanda glared at his not-so-soundless roommate as he dragged the boy down, hiding behind the red curtain and side of the stage. As Cross turned around to glance at the clock, both teens sprinted their way over to the seats and propelled themselves over a few rows to plop down behind a pair of shocked Finders, whom they used as a shield to hid their presence.

Lenalee shook her head in exacerbation at her two friends while Daisya chuckled soundlessly.

Cross turned back around and grunted, "Okay brats. Bells about to ring. By next class you better have memorized this rules sheet and be ready to start talking about the school play, which you are _all _required to try-out for unless given special permission by me. That means that if you aren't the star player and captain of three sports teams or some Mozart that has a performance everyday- You. Are. Doing. This. Play! And if anyone sees the brat and his lover, tell them because they missed the whole fucking class-"

Allen popped up and shouted, "Hey! No we didn't! We're right here!" Allen yanked Kanda up by his arm as proof.

Cross's eyes narrowed into slits and he shouted, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU- YOU WEREN'T HERE TWO MINUTES AGO-" _Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiing._

Allen chuckled evilly as the bell panged out and shouted, "Sorry Baka Master, I've got a class to get to."

Allen hauled his bag onto his shoulder and high-tailed it out of the theatre, dragging Lenalee and Kanda with him.

After throwing the doors open, Allen fell into a laugh attack that caused Lenalee and Daisya, who had followed the trio out, to burst out laughing as well. Even Kanda smirked in amusement.

Being the first to rcover, Lenalee trilled out. "Okay, let's get going before we're late to Health as well. I don't want to keep Lavi alone for too long. Who _knows_ what kind of trouble he'll get into…"

Allen composed himself enough to chuckle out, "I'm more worried about Tyki. He's either going to embarrass me or start hitting on someone."

Lenalee sighed, "Sadly, I think that would be Lavi. I really hoped this one would be straight."

Kanda smirked, "I don't think baka-usagi will mind much."

As the trio strolled off towards their next class, Daisya smiled to himself watching them leave.

"Are you ready?" Suman questioned as he walked up.

"Hmmm…I wonder about that…"

_I think this is going to be one hell of a year…_ Strolling off in the opposite direction, the junior class president twirled the gold hair tie in his hand.

"You going all in this time?" Suman asked as they started towards the back of the drama wing.

"Hmm…It all depends on the cards you hold…but you can't win if you don't play."

Suman rolled his eyes. "Come one you. Let's go—they're waiting for us."

Daisya chuckled tiredly, "Best not to keep their lot waiting."

The pair strolled away, turning down an empty hallway, their disappearance unnoticed as the bell rang again and classes began.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**This was 23 pages in word and 7,904 words! My longest chapter to date!**

**Shout out to Nightly Dreamer, Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin, AnimePinkGirl and Vault1412 who guessed Shifu and Reiki were the guys with Rohfa.**

**And special thanks to **Scorpia Posion** because the picture that Allen drew in the last chapter is actually real and she drew it! It's my Casunny123 profile pic (for now) if you wanna see it. THANK YOU, SP! She originally drew it for fun but she was awesome enough to let me use it as inspiration and part of my story!**

**Special Note: It may seem random, but if you can get where the hair tie Daisya has is from, i****t's not important right now, but it will be in the future.**


	9. Chapter 9

~.~ .~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Shuffling through the classroom doorway just as the shrill bell rang out, Allen froze for a moment before quickly turning on his heel and slamming into Kanda's chest in his rush to escape.

Kanda snorted lightly before glancing up and choking on seemingly nothing as he momentarily froze in the doorway.

Lenalee huffed and pushed Kanda's body to the side to squirm her way into the classroom. Looking up, the Chinese girl could hardly contain her gasp and giggle upon laying eyes on what could only be described as an _extremely_ against the rules relationship in the making.

Lavi was perched up on Tyki's large teacher's desk in the front corner of the room with a teasing gleam in his eye Lenalee had only seen on the rare occasions Lavi had dragged her off to some party or club when he got bored. The redhead would then proceed to somehow disappear for a good portion of the night, only to reappear with a satisfied smirk plastered onto his face and that same glint in his eyes that just screamed trouble.

Lenalee didn't mind when this happened. The parties may have not been her 'scene' but she was glad to be away from her overbearing brother in a place where people didn't know her as the Principle's little sister, or "Little Lee". The nickname stuck like superglue and that combined with Komui's antics themselves- they kinda warded off most guys interested in her in a 'more than friends' kind of way.

With an impish grin to signal to Lavi that she would play along for now, Lenalee smoothly glided past the rows of students obviously gaping wide-mouthed at the teacher-pet duo and gossiping amongst themselves. Strolling up as casually as possible, Lenalee stopped to drop her stuff in the seat behind Lavi's bags, which were placed spot on in the center-front of the rows.

"Lavi, Mr. Mikk." Lenalee greeted warmly. Tyki looked up from his spot mere inches in front of Lavi's teasing figure.

"Miss Lee, glad to see you dragged the two delinquents here on time. Why don't you rouse the two blockheads so rudely blocking my door?" Tyki greeted, swiftly and fluidly moving away from a now disappointed Lavi. The red head sighed before hopping from the desk and making his way over to his front row seat.

Lenalee strolled across the room to the still frozen Allen and Kanda, knocking them both over the head and thus throwing them from their stunned state.

Sputtering, Allen stumbled over to Tyki and whisper shouted, "Tyki! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Tyki smirked at Allen and drawled out, "Mr. Walker, I do believe the bell just rang. Shouldn't you be getting to your seat?"

Allen huffed indignantly but did blush slightly in embarrassment as he slumped into his seat.

"Okay class. Welcome….to Health taught by yours truly, Mr. Tyki Mikk." A murmur went through the class and whispers of words like "nephew", "hot", "Lavi", "_the _Twins", "TILF", and "Chemistry class" breezed through the classroom. Allen groaned under his breath, already knowing that he would undoubtedly have a massive headache by the end of the class.

"Before we start, I'll address some of those silly rumors going around school. Yes, Allen Walker is my nephew." A few pair of hungry eyes turned his way, obviously scheming ways to befriend him and get to, what they referred to as TILF Mikk.

"And yes, the Twins, two quite successful and popular teen stars, were in my classroom. I know them through a….friend of a family member. But no, I can't get anyone autographs. Neither can Allen, for that matter." Allen sighed under his breath. At least Tyki's twisting of the truth got Allen away from a few of the crazy rabid fans the Twins had collected over the years.

"Okay, so I'm afraid I'll have to quickly breeze through that insanely _boring_ syllabus most teachers have. It's required health teachers run through it on their first day- though I have no idea why _other _teachers insist they do as well." Tyki's explanation got a chuckle from the class as the students relaxed from their rumor-driven, over-hyped state.

"So we're gonna talk about alcohol and drugs. But I've decided to run my class teaching you stuff you're gonna actually need to know in life. For example, what alcohol and smoking and drugs _really _does to you-I mean, that shit can _seriously _mess you up," Tyki rolled his eyes in exasperation and continued, "and how to get out of doing drugs. Which many of you will be surprised to know is NOT to say no." The classroom became overrun with confused and incredulous expressions.

Tyki nodded in what Allen assumed was supposed to be a sagely manner. "Yes. It is better to _lie_. We'll practice it later, but I normally prefer a simple, '_I don' need any__**more,**__ you blithering idiot! My parol offica' is already got ta my __**last**__ stash! He'll probably already be here-basta'd put a f'kin device on my ANKLE!"_

The class fell to pieces as Tyki pretended to wave manically, even earning a scoff from Kanda in the process, though it was very, very quiet and very, very fast.

"Okay, okay. Other stuff we're gonna get to talk about this year include the normal puberty and being a teen as well as angst and how to deal with it."

The class finally settled down once again with a groan of annoyance.

"So I will basically be your go to guide for surviving high school. I mean, I was just in your place a few years ago." Tyki's smirk sent a few girls swooning with excitement as it was finally established that he _was_ only in his twenties.

Allen sighed heavily before laying his head down in his desk, hoping Tyki would take pity on him and not single him out just yet…

"Allen…" The white haired teen ignored the whisper.

"A-llen" _Poke_. He was dead set on ignoring the persistent red head until class ended.

"Allen!" A pink pencil with some absurd bunny on top dug into Allen's clothed arm, staining the crisp white sleeve it with light pink ink.

"Allen Walker!" A sharp kick to his leg finally annoyed Allen enough for him to lift his head to glare at Lavi.

"What do you want?" Allen whisper shouted back.

Lavi's face lit up with a wicked grin as he replied, "Is Tyki dating anyone?"

Allen groaned and laid his head down as he massaged his temples. Tyki looked up amusedly from the back of the classroom, smirking at Lavi before turning back to finish whatever he was saying about the bullet points written on the back board. _I have a feeling that headaches are going to become a common occurrence on Day 2s. _

~.~ .~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Well _I_ think health class is gonna be my new favorite class from now on." Lenalee replied to Allen's pained moan as the pair lounged under one of the tall oak trees in the courtyard of the campus.

Allen's witty retort, however, was muffled by the now pink ink stained arm he threw over his face. Lenalee just continued on her joyous rant, ignoring whatever comment Allen had interjected with. "I mean, not only are we all in the same class but Tyki is also the teacher. He is just so cool! And he basically lets us get away with anything!"

Scoffing, Allen slumped upward against the tree and dug into his now buzzing back pocket. With a flick of his wrist, the white haired teen answered his tiny black cellphone with an ever polite "Hello."

"_Oh Alleeeeeeeeeee-_" _Snap_. Allen threw his phone into his backpack with a shiver.

Lenalee quirked an eyebrow in question but didn't comment.

"All I'm saying is that Tyki seems hell bent on making my life as hectic and headache-inducing as possible; not that there aren't a few choice others helping in that department." Allen rolled his eyes but chose not to comment on the now persistent buzzing coming from his schoolbag.

"Awww Allen, _I'm_ not on tat list now am I?" The slur of Daisya's voice chuckled out as the tattooed teen ruffled Allen's white tuft.

Huffing Allen attempted to fix the disheveled mess Daisya had created while the older teen simply plopped down between Lenalee and Allen with a chuckle.

"Not at the moment, but your stubborn, pig-headed, idiotic, hard a-"

"_Che_. That better not be me you're talking about now, _Mo-ya-shi_." The Japanese teen growled as he and Lavi slid their way into the spots on both sides of Allen.

"_Ass_." Allen smirked at Kanda before turning back to Lenalee. "Tyki seems to have taken to you and Lavi, though. So it's no wonder he's letting you two get away with most anything." Allen noted insightfully.

"Really? You really think Tyki's interested?" Lavi excitedly grabbed Allen's shoulders, shaking them to and fro as he jabbered the question at Allen's face.

"Yes, yes! Now lemme go!" The white haired teen huffed, shoving Lavi away.

"Soooooooooo, All'n. How 'bout ya finish tellin' us 'bout tat crazy fam'ly?" The junior cut in from his perch next to Lenalee. Rolling his eyes, Allen resigned himself to what was most likely going to be at least a month long period of constantly being asked about his family before the news got old and the novelty wore off once everyone got a taste of what the Noah were truly like.

"Fine. Let's just finish it now before whatever Tyki has planned for tonight. I have no doubt almost all my family will be involved or mentioned in one way or another."

Lenalee smiled and helpfully updated everyone on all the Noah Allen had already explained once Allen agreed to let Daisya know. "So you've already explained the Earl, Tyki, Skinn, Road, Jasdero and Devit, Neah, Cyril, and….well I think that's it."

Rolling his eyes, Allen pulled out the wrinkled photo he seemed to constantly keep somewhere on his person. "Well it's very likely you will meet all these people one way or another as Noah are very….meddlesome in each other's lives. Especially mine, sadly. Next to explain would probably be….hmm, Wisely." The four avidly interested listeners took in the figure Allen pointed to-a white haired teen wearing a colorful extra-long turban that showed a detailed tattoo of a third eye engraved on the center of his forehead. The teen was sitting cross legged at Allen's feet while looking up amusedly at Road's giggling figure.

Allen smiled fondly. "Wisely is technically a high school Junior but he is a world-renowned genius and has well beyond a high school or even average college education. The tattoo on his forehead actually is partially meant to symbolize his devotion to, in his own words, 'science, truth, knowledge, and the freedom it brings.'" Shrugging, Allen added, "The actual meaning is supposedly well-beyond my understanding."

Lenalee, after having squinted at Wisely while Allen explained, questioned, "Don't I recognize him fro somewhere?"

"Well, he has come up with quite a few cures and written a bunch of medical papers….Oh and he has been on television a lot, interviews and documentaries and whatnots."

Lavi nodded and mussed, "I've read a few of his papers –genius work! Simply amazing. Never would have guessed he's so young! Especially his work in psychology and the human brain."

"Yeah he is amazingly gifted, especially as an analyst on human behavior, psychology, and sociology. Problem is he's a bit of a lazy ass at times, so he's not as well-known as some of the more…..ambitious Noah." Smiling in thought, Allen continued, "One of the other quieter Noah is my Aunt LuluBell."

Again, the four friends leaning in close to Allen and observed the relative pointed out by Allen's gloved finger. The beautiful blonde haired lady in a crisp black suit and black sunglasses hiding in the shadow of the Earl, however, caused Lavi's jaw to drop wide enough for him to gasp, "STRIKE!"

Scoffing, Allen replied, "Don't. Just don't. Aunt Lulu is…..a very frightening woman. Please, if she ever does come to visit, do _not_ attempt to hit on her." Allen shuddered as he thought of the consequence.

Rolling his eyes at Lavi's defeated sigh, Kanda asked, "So, what is her super-secret top special job?"

"Well, Aunt Lulu has, in the past, worked as head of the secret service and a high position leader in the CIA as well as a government intelligence leader for Portugal. At the moment, however, she works as the Earl's…personal assistant. In charge of the security of all of the Earl's residences and businesses, including the Noah run ones, as well as the personal welfare and protection of the Earl and his Noah."

Glancing at each other in wonder, Lenalee spoke up with the group's similar sentiments. "What do you mean….protection? Is it really that dangerous for the Noah, Earl, and you?"

Allen's smile slipped off his face as he fell silent for a moment in thought. "Well…the Earl, being such a prestigious and powerful man, has indeed made quite a few powerful and dangerous enemies. As for the Noah….being close to a man like the Earl…being his _family_…it's not the safest position in the world."

Lenalee's eyes widened as Lavi and Daisya grew quiet and tight-lipped. The reaction Allen noticed the most, however, was Kanda's. The Japanese teen's fists tightened as his head bent in anger and the veins in his neck stood out because of his clenched draw.

As Allen continued, he aimed his words at Kanda, hoping to not only tell the raven haired teen that he was safe from Noah's threats, but that none of the Thirds would ever be able to get close to him either. "It's ok though. That's what Lulu is here for. It's like she tells me, she's always here, keeping me and all the other Noah safe, even if we don't think or realize it. And believe me, she's good at what she does. I mean, no Noah to this day have ever been kidnapped by a hostile or killed or anything like that."

"Kidnapped by a…hostile?" Lavi piped in curiously.

Chuckling, Allen responded, "Road has a strange habit of kidnapping fellow Noah-sometimes even for extended periods of time. I remember this one time, oh lord, Tyki disappeared for two months before Road finally turned him back over."

Kanda, finally calmed down enough thanks to Allen's response, smirked. "Serves that bastard right."

"Kanda, don't be so mean to Tyki-sensei." Lenalee chided the Japanese teen as she motioned for Allen to continue.

"Hmmm, well the rest of the Noah are probably the ones you won't see hanging around or randomly popping up unannounced during the school year….

"There's Fiidora, though we call him Fin or Finny," Allen points to a blue haired man with large triangle earrings who was sticking his tongue out at the camera, allowing the four friends to observe the strange markings and scars all over the man's tongue. "He works as a scientist under Wisely, though he only really listens to Uncle Cyril." Allen rolled his eyes in exasperation before pausing for a second to become serious as he added, "The scars are from a time before he met the Earl. His childhood was not….pleasant and his father used him as a lab experiment, testing many different serums and antidotes that he forced Fiidora to ingest….His so-called father was a sort of poison and explosives expert working for some very dangerous people who the Earl helped….dispose of. That's when the Earl found Fiidora and knew that his Noah family had grown a bit larger."

Smiling fondly at the figure of Fiidora being held back in Skinn's iron clad grip from jumping at Cyril's leering form, Allen gestured to the next Noah on his mental checklist.

"This is Maashiima, known better as Mashi." The man called Maashiima had hair in similar styling to Road's with outrageously spiked hair and a pair of pitch black sunglasses similar to Lulu Bell's pair. He was slightly less muscly than Skinn and had an amused, cocky smirk plastered on his face as face the camera dead on from the outskirts of the group photo beyond Road.

"So what's up with that dude? I mean what's his-" Kanda was promptly cut off mid-sentence by Lavi's quite girly gasp.

"He-he-he…he's that comedian, the one that got banned from so many award shows, television sets, heck even countries! He's seriously on the top ten list of most iconic, memorable, and funny comedians of all time!"

Daisya chuckled and added on, "He's one helluva guy tat one! Funny as 'ell but still kinda a jackass at times."

Allen rolled his eyes and commented, "Well he is a major pain in the arse and always riling everybody up. Though somehow _he_ never gets involved and instead the rest of us all get the blame." Barreling on, Allen started back up again, "Jeez, my family is damn complicated. Ok only two more to go. Maitora, who we call either Mai or Mai-mai, is on the ground and she's in charge of technological developments and controlling the Earl's technology companies. She's a world class genius with computers and all that, though she is a bit of an oddball, even among the Noah."

Maitora wore a full body, striped and crisscross patterned outfit with hoodie covering her face, which was entranced in some kind of phone or MP3 player at the time of the photo.

"Last is Toraido, known as both Tora or Raid, our Judge." Allen smiled at the confuse looks and eyebrow raises thrown his way. "You've seen, heard about, and even, in some cases, _met_ my family members. They are not an easy bunch to control. They are rebellious, secretive, and have billion dollar resources at their fingertips. Toriado is the Noah that makes sure the rest of us behave." Allen paused, letting his statements sink in as the four contemplated what Allen had just suggested through his words.

Suddenly the stoic faced man casually leaning on a tree on the edge of the picture, with his mop of messed brown hair shading his face, seemed much more dangerous than any of the other lunatics in that picture.

"So how is he famous?" Kanda finally broke the silence.

"Oh, he isn't well known publically. He keeps to himself and works mainly with the Noah and Earl-though he has served internationally as a judge and a conflict manager at times."

Lavi cut in at this point to whine, "Allen your family is sooo awesome! Why can't _I _be a Noah?"

"Cause no one wants to be related to your annoying self _Baka_-usagi."

Whining, Lavi jumped to hug Allen's side. "Alllen! Kanda's being meeean to meee~!"

Sighing heavily, Allen chided, "Kanda, you shouldn't be so mean to Lavi. He's just a _child_."

"Allllllll-eeeeeeen!"

As the trio broke out into a debate between themselves, Daisya tapped Lenalee's shoulder and nodded toward the gyms visible off to the side of the school building. "May I walk ya to practis, Miss Lee?" Daisya added his trademark mocking smile and a small bow as he stood up.

"Hmmm, I'm not sure, good sir. My father did say never run off with the Court Jester," Lenalee replied with an eye roll, though she still accepted Daisya's hand as she pulled herself up. "Boys, I'm off to talk with the track coach. I have my phone with me so text me once Road arrives and I'll meet you at your dorm room. Oh, and Daisya can come too, right?"

The trio stopped bickering for a moment to turn to her, nod their heads in agreement, and wave their goodbyes before returning to their argument on some-video-or-another Lavi had seen online the other day.

As the pair started walking off in the direction of the gyms, Diasya began talking once they were out of hearing distance from the roommates. "So Miss Lee….plez do elaborate on tat pre-tay lil' riddle ya gave me. How is this-" Daisya pulled out a small golden hair tie from his hoodie's pocket, "-suppose ta help me find out your past?"

Lenalee smirked at the puzzled yet amused Junior. "Do you not remember _anything_ I told you?"

**~FLASHBACK: SEVENTH PERIOD DRAMA CLASS~**

_Allen and Kanda's figures shuffled from the room as Cross angrily turned back to his class list and continued shouting out names._

_Chuckling, Daisya hopped seats to Kanda's now deserted spot and whispered, "So what is it ya were so eaga' ta tell All'n?"_

"_Oh nothing. Just asking him about Tyki." Lenalee's face remained perfectly calm as she stared ahead with a bored expression and called "Here" as Cross called out her name. _

"_Hmmm? Oh? What 'bout Mikay?" Daisya smirked knowingly at the Chinese girl._

"_Nothing that concerns you Daisya." Lenalee rolled her eyes but continued to stare forward with her perfectly schooled expression so as to not tip off Cross to their conversation._

"_Jus' wanna tell ya tat, in case ya wunderin, Mista Mikkay has had boyfriends before. And he ain't bi eitha." Daisya chuckled at Lenalee's slight pout._

"_Shoulda known with my luck." Lenalee muttered to herself. As Cross began his lecture on the purpose of Theater Arts, the two fell silent._

"_Ya know 'bout tat Allen kid…" Daisya whispered as Cross moved onto what the semester schedule of Theater Arts would contain. _

_Sighing, Lenalee replied, "Let me guess. Your 'curiosity has been peaked,' hasn't it?"_

_Daisya's face pulled a puzzled expression as he mumbled, "Yes. No doubt you've seen his recards. Or should I say lack of 'em. And no one has any back'round info or links to him. He jus'….popped up…outta nowhere." Daisya's eyebrows creased in thought as he glanced sideways at Lenalee's blank expression._

"_You're right, as usual, about his record. He doesn't really have any, only tests and certifications to prove he's truly got the education background absolutely necessary to qualify for Exorcist class. His contacts are Tyki and Skinn, his family section is left blank, and anytime he's mentioned, nii-san is cryptic at best. The only thing I can get is that he seems to have studied under Cross for a while." Lenalee's mouth barely moved as she quickly filled Daisya in on what she knew._

_Daisya's eyes turned sharply to analyze the rambling and furious red haired man on stage. "Oh, don' tell me tats all ya know. I know ya can and did do betta."_

_Lenalee didn't respond for a good ten minutes during which Daisya snuck his phone out and started typing away furiously. _

"_He's told Kanda, Lavi, and me about his…..family." Lenalee frowned and glanced at Daisya for the first time since they began their conversation. _

_Daisya paused typing mid-sentence and glanced up to meet Lenalee's eyes. Their unspoken rule prevented her from telling him anything else about Allen. That was part of their deal. They would share information on students and their backgrounds so long as it wasn't something personally shared in confidence between friends. _

_They wouldn't go as far as to betray a friend. _

_Daisya sighed, disappointed, before turning back to his phone. "Such a shame. Hmmm, maybay I'll ask Allen maself later. Wha'ta damn shame."_

_Half the class passed by before either of the two spoke again._

"_So Miss Lee, are ya eva' gunna tell me your background?" Daisya pouted as he laid his head on his palm and rested his elbow on the armrest between them. _

"_And why would I do that again? Do tell me Mister Joker? Where's the fun in having the answers handed to you on a silver platter?" Lenalee let a small smirk settle itself upon her lips._

_Chuckling mischievously, Daisya answered, "Ya already know ma past. Don'cha think it fair I know yours?"_

_Lenalee rolled her eyes. _

"_Come on now, my lil' tarot reada. Ya won' give me any hints?" Daisya lolled his head to the side just as Cross tuned in his direction. After Cross's five minute lecture in the pair's direction, the crazy red-headed man moved back to the other side to continue his rant._

"_Fine. I'll give you one. But that's it. No more complaining to me you can't find out my past when I'm giving you such a big clue." Lenalee's hands slipped up to undo the thick golden clips holding up her matching pigtails. Lenalee slid one of her prized hair ties into Daisya's waiting palm. "I'm handing you my background right now- please do remember to keep it safe."_

_Daisya turned the clip over in his hands and examined the designs engraved on it. Two thick strips of gold were held together by two rows of gold beads to form a single hair tie that Lenalee had used over a regular hair band. "Always do."_

**~END FLASHBACK~**

"Plezzz? Jus' one lil' hint?" Daisya poked Leanlee in the side repeatedly as the Chinese girl strode calmly over in the direction of the track past the last off the gym buildings.

"Nope. You've gotta solve that riddle on your own. Have fun and I'll text you when I find out this Road has gotten to school." Lenalee smiled Daisya before adding, "Oh and bring your cards tonight."

With that comment, Lenalee jogged off to catch up with the form of a retreating Coach Cloud Nyne.

"Hmmm, looks like I'm gonna hafta find a good jewela'…." The Junior President quickly flipped open his phone as it began to ring. " 'ello?"

"_Hey. I just finished talking with Link. He said he'll keep an eye out and tell us anything he notices. He also agrees that there's no doubt about it. In his words, 'Alma can be a crazy jealous bitch and the others are still absolutely pissing at Kanda for adding to their record and having the school put a leash on them- something's gonna go down this year. And it's not gonna be some half assed lets'-steal-wallets scheme either."_

Daisya frowned and slide the hairband back into his pocket. "We know tat obviouslay…My question is who-"

The voice on the other end scoffed. "_No doubt about it. Anyone with any sense can guess their target. Lenalee is so off limits its not even funny, with her being daughter to their principal and all. Kanda ain't an idiot and can hold himself. Your brothers lay low and are out of the 'line of fire' so to say. No one would dare touch __**you**__. And Lavi…come now. Everyone knows he's a good part genius and can hold his own. So that leaves…"_

"Ta kid." Daisya's frown deepened as he began strolling back towards his dorm room. "From wha' I can come up wit', it sounds like Allen has some pre-tay…important connections. My only worry is tat they won't notice a problem like this till it's too late."

"_Well, we'll keep an eye on them. And when they make their move, we'll know about it."_

"I'm headin' back ta my dorm. I'll send ya tat bio I promised earlier but I'm gonna be out tonight. Seeya." Daisya scoffed as he slid his phone back into his pocket. _We ain't gonna be able to catch 'em in time. I know it, he knows it, and they know it. Dammit-I really hope tat Aunt of his knows tat trouble's gonna follo' tat kid anywhere he goes. _

~.~ .~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Please continue reading and do remember to review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Casunny123 does NOT own D. Gray Man or any of its characters.**

**~.**~.****~.****~.****~.****~.****~.****~.****~.****~.~****

Lenalee's phone dinged from its place on her dresser. Sighing, the Chinese girl dropped her hair drier back in its basket and stumbled out of the bathroom and into her dorm room.

"Hello?" Lenalee chimed as she tapped the ON button of her phone.

"Lena? It's Gale." An older male's voice on the other end of the line replied.

"Oh, Gale. Any news?"

"Why yes actually. A strange girl with blue hair wearing some corset and stripped stockings outfit twirling a pink parasol just signed in as a visitor of Mr. Mikk's."

Chuckling Lenalee replied, "Well it sounds like she's here. Thank you for your help again."

"Oh it's nothing. Just doing my job as Gate Keeper." Gale's voice coughed out before the line disconnected. Lenalee hummed contentedly as she quickly pulled on her customized uniform skirt, jacket, and signature boots. As she locked up her dorm room behind her, Lenalee snapped open her phone on the first ring. "Hey, where are you?"

"Belo'. What's takin' ya so long Lil' Lee?"

Scoffing Lenalee replied, "Don't you rush me. I needed to get dressed. And besides-" Lenalee snapped her phone shut as she got to the bottom of the stairwell. "-I'm here already," Lenalee continued as she slipped out the back stairwell exit. Daisya looked up from texting someone on his phone to smile.

"Shall we go?" Daisya gestured towards the Boys' Dorm. Lenalee nodded in response as the two silently made their way through the courtyard and to the back of the dormitory.

"Let the fun begin." Leanlee smirked as she quickly pulled the back exit open and popped her head in. "Looks like the coast is clear. Let's go." The two quickly shuffled up the stairs and made their way to dorm room 69.

"Well….it certainly looks like she's made it." Lenalee commented as she stared at the silly string and colorful post-it notes spelling out 'Do Not Enter' on the door. Daisya chuckled and knocked.

"'ello? Any-" Daisya was cut off as the door was swung open.

"I'm sorry this party is invitation only." The bright eyed, blue haired girl blinked at the pair from her perch on top of Lavi's back. Lenalee's eyes widened as she took in the site of Allen in the corner wearing a pair of bunny ears with a painted face smeared from the tears falling from his eyes and Kanda glaring furiously at Tyki in some sort of staring competition. Skinn lay propped up against Lavi's headboard with a bag of colorful jelly beans on his lap as he watched some video on his phone, seeming to not care at all about his surroundings.

"Allen?" Lenalee called out to the pouting boy in the corner. Allen's head popped up as he cried "LENALEE!" in sync with Lavi's own muffled cry from below Road.

Road's eyes widened and she clapped her hands in excitement as she bounced over to the pair. "You are Lenalee Lee and Daisya Barry, correct?" Road grabbed the pair by the arms and tugged them in, snapping the door shut behind her with a kick from her platform black shoes.

"Yes and ya are Road Camelot, no? Plesha ta meetcha'" Daisya replied with a chuckle as the blue haired girl shoved Daisya onto Kanda's bed with her foot.

"Well it seems you've done your homework. Yes I am." Road replied with a smile. "Now Miss Lenalee Lee, I do seem to recall reading somewhere that your attended SM-TAG last year, no?"

Lenalee smiled and followed Road to Allen's bed as the girl happily hopped onto Lavi's back once again, earning a pained groan from said redhead. With a hopeful pat on Lavi's upper back from Road and a shrug, Lenalee slid below Lavi's shoulders. "Yes I did."

"Oh good! So you can tell me all about this nasty math teacher; no one seems to know how to get onto his good side and I really do need to stay in all my teachers' good graces this year." Road continued, ignoring the muffled pleas from the man below her.

Lenalee laughed, "Mr. Victorio, right?"

With a final wail of desperation, Lavi wiggled his face upwards gasping for air. "LENALEE- DON'T CROSS OVER TO THE DARK SID-"

Road wacked Lavi's head with the pumpkin shaped top of her parasol. "Don't be rude. Can't you see we're having a conversation?"

"CAN'T…BREATH…" Lavi gaped like a dying fish, causing Lenalee to roll her eyes but hop off Lavi and into the pillows at the top of Allen's bed. Road sighed in a dramatically disappointed manner before clambering up to join Lenalee.

"You're no fun." Road declared before turning to Tyki. "Tyki, where's the food?"

Tyki muttered something about pizza and a bit longer than he thought before patting around for a bag of marshmallows that he threw in Road's direction. All the while he never took his eyes from Kanda's.

Road rolled her eyes but shrugged it off as she tore open to bag of white and fluffy goodness.

"So, care to explain what happened to Allen?" Lenalee chuckled as she grabbed a handful and shoved a few little pieces into her mouth.

"Oh, Allen was being a spoilsport and he wouldn't let me dress him up in the pretty dress I brought for him!" Road glared at Allen before throwing a few well aimed marshmallows into Allen's eyes and forehead.

Daisya decided to pop in at this point with an incredulous. "A dress? Like a dress a dress fa girls?"

Rolling her eyes, Road replied, "Allen's too cute to _not_ put a dress on him. He's my life-sized Allen doll but he's no fun when he refuses to wear the beautiful outfits I chose for him!"

Lenalee raised her eyebrows. "Do you dress him like a girl often?"

Allen, at this point, had decided he was done moping in the corner and cut in. "Don't. You. _Dare._ Answer. That. Road." Allen glared at the blue haired teen, who smirked evilly.

"Will you put on the outfit I brought for you?"

"Never." Allen locked his jaw defiantly.

Road stared at Allen thoughtfully for a moment. "Twenty seven times I've dressed him in female designated garb. Fourteen of which have been different types of dresses."

Allen's face turned bright red before he sunk onto the floor next to the now almost recovered Lavi whom had rolled off the bed once freed from the weight of both females. "I give up," he groaned out as Lavi comfortingly patted him on the shoulder. Kanda finally broke his stare from Tyki's to incredulously stare at Allen along with Daisya's pitiful look.

A knock on the door broke everyone from their attention at Allen. "Looks like the pizza's here," Tyki piped in calmly as he paid and grabbed three boxes of pizza from the delivery boy. "Who's hungry?"

"Come one buddy. Let's drown our sorrows in the oily, cheesy goodness." Lavi muttered as everyone sat on either beds or tables to nibble (or in Skin's case, scarf down) their pizza slices.

After everyone enjoyed their first delicious bites in silence, Road declared it was time for the party to begin. "So, we have Lenalee, tattoo face, wimpy pirate, and grumpy samurai, correct?" Road pointed to each of Allen's new friends with the crust of her pizza.

"Tattoo face?"

"Hey I'm not wimpy!"

"Why you little-"

Road barreled on, ignoring the comments she gained. "I'm Road, Allen's favorite family member. I'm sure he's told you all about us Noah and whatnot so I'm not gonna bother going into that at all. Just know that if you hurt him, we may kill you." Staring at the smiling blue haired girl, the rest of the room could not tell if she was being serious or not. Most mentally noted to not take their chances.

Waiting a few minutes for the message to settle in, Road finished her pizza, wiped her fingers, and continued. "Anyway, now that the boring parts over, let's have a bit of fun, yeah?"

- Four hours later -

"No. No. No. No. Please! Please no! I don't wanna-"

"Oh come on Lavi, it won't hurt _that_ much." Lenalee rolled her eyes at Lavi's melodramatics.

"YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"

"Lavi, you will put that on this instant or so help me Lord I will _end you_, do you understand me?"

"YOU CAN'T TOUCH ME EVIL BLUE DEVIL! I HAVE A RELATIONSHIP WITH THE LORD- HE WILL PROTECT ME!"

"Oh really? Can he protect you from _this_?" Road kicked Lavi in the butt with her giant platform shoes (of death, as Lavi had thus dubbed them as) and the redhead fell onto the bed on top of the back of the cursing, flailing, struggling, and pissed off Kanda.

Kanda lay strewn across the bed with his hands cuffed to the headboard of Allen's bed and his legs tied together with some very strong rope. The Japanese teens back was painted a rich purple color and his blue tinted hair was tied in as elaborate braided waterfall fastened atop his whipping head. The indignant, furious, and extremely annoyed cries Kanda was attempting to give out, however, were muffled by a thick strip of duct tape covering his mouth.

Lavi's condition was a bit better, with only his hands tied with a bit of rope and half his face painted with orange polka dots, though he was missing his shirt just like Kanda. Lenalee stood seemingly unscathed with her hands on her hips next to a very annoyed Road Camelot, who held a lacy black bra in her hand out to said redheaded teen.

"It only gets worse the more of a fight you put up," Allen sighed from his perch on the edge of Kanda's bed. The white haired teen had paint of almost every color dashing through his hair and was wrapped in toilet paper up and down his body. On his feet were pair of ridiculous sparkly red kitten heels that looked like they were taken straight from a Wizard of Oz costume set but fit surprisingly well on the white haired teens pale feet.

"Listen to Allen, Lavi." Road glared at the scrambling redhead. "Don't make this harder on yourself."

"I'd love to see Lavi dressed in drag as much as the next guy but I really think we oughta call it a night Road. We all have school tomorrow, remember? And if you get caught out again, your father will have my balls on a platter. It's still your first week- you don't know the dorm matron schedule and everything…." Tyki pointed out from his place lounging across Lavi's bed and cradling a small flask at his side.

Most of the party's guests had left earlier in the night. The Twins had scared Lenalee and Lavi enough to make them almost pee their respective skirt/pants in fright by popping out of Allen's closet about a half hour after the party had started. The two wreaked havoc, gave Road just enough inspiration for her to decide how to dress up the three roommates, and then quickly made their getaway after having stolen a pair of flasks from one of Skinn's deep pockets. Daisya had left about two hours before, after they had finished watching Wizard of Oz, claiming that he had work to take care of but making Road promise to call him next time she dropped by. Skinn had followed an hour after once the candy supply had run out.

Sighing disappointedly, Road dropped the black bra from her hand and turned to give Lenalee a hug. "I'm afraid I'll have to go for now but I'll have to come back soon for those contacts you promised me. I'll shoot you a text next time I decide to come back and finish getting the pirate into drag." Road smiled mischievously at Lenalee before turning to blow a kiss at Lavi and wink at Kanda. "See you later Allen-kun~!" Road grabbed her parasol and waltzed out the door.

Shivering, Lavi turned to Tyki. "Thank me later." Tyki waved off Lavi's unsaid thanks as he picked up the redheads discarded cellphone. "Call me if she comes back again and tries to put you in drag again, kay?" Tyki smirked at the embarrassed Lavi, who nervously scratched the back of his head before nodding and muttering his agreement. With that Tyki quickly tapped his number into Lavi's phone and followed his slightly mental niece out the door.

Lenalee glanced at the three tired looking guys before chuckling and saying, "I should probably leave you for the night as well. Goodnight boys, see you bright and early tomorrow for breakfast."

As Lenalee opened the door to leave, Kanda gave a particularly panicky muffled shout, to which Lenalee simply threw a small silver key back on his bed and slipped out.

The three exhausted boys each collapsed onto a rumpled and stained comforter. "I'm gonna go wash this paint off my face before it stains. There's no way I'm going to class tomorrow with a polka dot painted face," Lavi mumbled tiredly as he shuffled out the door towards the bathrooms at the end of the hallway.

As the door shut behind Lavi, Kanda gave an annoyed grunt and threw his body up again to gain Allen's attention.

"Alright, alright. I get it. I'm on it." Allen motioned for Kanda to calm down as he looked around for the key Lenalee had thrown over. "Where is it…where is it…where is that little- Ah-hah! Found…..it…" Allen trailed off as he realized where the key had fallen. Clambering onto the bed on his knees, Allen pointed at Kanda, "Behave." Kanda scoffed through the duct tape covering his mouth in response. Allen gave Kanda a look before leaning down to reach for the key.

With a muffled shout, Kanda threw his hips away from Allen's grasp just as the white haired teen grabbed Kanda's black clad ass. Grabbing the key quickly before it disappeared to places unknown, Allen brought his head back up in time to meet the very hard knee of his Japanese roommate. "Ow ow ow ow ow!" Allen cried, holding his head with one hand and the key in his other. "I _told_ you to behave!"

Kanda growled an unintelligible response to which Allen simply rolled his eyes and rubbed his throbbing head. "Not my fault the key fell there. Are you gonna let me unlock you now?" Kanda glared indignantly at Allen before nodding curtly.

Allen clambered off the bed and towards the headboard. "Now where is it….umm…ok...uhh..." Allen awkwardly attempted to find the key slot to no avail. Realizing the slot to unlock the handcuffs was twisted behind the headboard, Allen growled in frustration. "Ok so since this stupid bulky dresser is in the way," Allen gestured to his oversized clothes dresser which had somehow been moved between his and Lavi's beds' during the evening, "I can't reach the slot from over here, so I'm gonna have to try from the other side. Now you have to _behave_ this time." Allen glared pointedly at Kanda, who glared right on back.

Allen rolled his eyes once again and moved to the other side of the bed. He kneeled in the middle of his pillows and next to Kanda's head before reaching up to undo the lock. Allen finally slipped the handcuffs open, causing Kanda to throw his hands forwards in his anxiousness to be free of his constrains.

With an _Omph_, Allen was thrown forward and ended up laying his lower stomach on Kanda's crotch as the Japanese teen's arms pushed Allen away. Kanda ripped the duct tape from his mouth and sucked in a deep breath.

"I'm pretty sure I _told_ you to _be-have_." Allen muttered, too tired to truly care anymore about whatever situation he had landed himself in. After four hours of dealing with Road constantly embarrassing him while forcing him and his friends through rounds of truth or dare, Road dress-up time, and Road's artistic time, Allen was exhausted.

Kanda collapsed back onto Allen's bed, also too exhausted to move the Moyashi off. "You were right. Your cousin's a lunatic. I want our locks changed….now."

Yawning, Allen replied "Not gonna help. She'll get in anyway." Suddenly Allen's eyelids felt very heavy….

"Damn…and now she has Lenalee. How often do you think she'll be here?" Kanda muttered to Allen.

Silence lapsed for a few minutes before Kanda heard soft snoring from Allen's figure. "Really Moyashi? On my crotch?" Kanda chuckled tiredly. The Japanese teens somehow maneuvered himself to untie the ropes gathering his legs together and scoot his legs out from under Allen without waking the Moyashi.

Kanda got up and stretched before looking over at Allen's sleeping figure. "If you sleep like that you're gonna hurt you neck…" Kanda sighed, knowing he would get no response other than snores, before dragging Allen up and under his comforter. "Night, Al-" Kanda paused to inspect the scar marring the British boys face. Kanda quickly glanced behind at the closed door before quickly turning to brush his fingers across the length of the red design. "Baka- Moyashi, never did tell me about this scar of yours. Looks like we'll have to play another game soon," Kanda smirked before turning to grab a towel and clean the purple gunk covering his back.

After his towel had finally cleaned the last of the mess and turned into a purple blob in the process, the Japanese teen turned out the lights and slipped into bed. Peering through the darkness, Kanda vaguely recognized the strips of paint discoloring Allen's shiny silver hair. "Baka-Moyashi." Kanda mumbled as he fell asleep.

Ten minutes after Kanda's breaths had evened out, Lavi stumbled into the darkened room, peering around with his wide green eye. "Did you guys forget about me?"

Chuckling Allen replied, "No Lavi, now go to bed. Whatever you have to ask can wait until the morning."

-The Next Morning-

With a pained groan, Lavi slumped onto the group's now designated table in the cafeteria. "Your cousin is a she-devil," Lavi glared accusingly at Allen, who rolled his eyes in response and continued to sip his orange juice.

"Don't blame me. I did warn you not to argue with her," Allen chuckled before leaning over to pluck a piece of dried purple paint from Kanda's hair.

Growling, the Japanese teen swatted Allen's hand away. "_Che_. Like hell you did."

"Well, it seems Road is excited to come back and soon. Sounds like she can slip away this weekend," Lenalee smiled brightly and motioned to her Blackberry.

"She really has taken to you, Lenalee. And I can't tell if that's a good thing or not," Allen teased. "Anyway, I better head off early, considering I'm the newbie and all, it might take me a while to find my class." Allen's eyebrows furrowed as Kanda got up to leave as well.

Lenalee raised an eyebrow in question. "Did you really expect us to leave you on your own?"

"Yeah Allen. We're not about to leave our best-est new bud on his oooown!" Lavi sang and reached out to ruffle Allen's bedhead.

"Come on, Baka-Moyashi. You better not make me late to _my_ class." Kanda grumbled as he started stalking away, leaving Allen to wave his good-byes and scurry off through the main doors behind Kanda.

Lenale sighed as they left, before turning to Lavi. "Did they at least _talk_ after I left? I mean, come _on_. Kanda's gotta be a bit more…well, _nice_ if he's gonna try to woo Allen and all."

Lavi choked on his coffee at Lenalee's statement. "Kanda…_WOO?_" Lavi burst out laughing, "The day Yuu Kanda _woos_ anybody is the day I sprout rabbit ears and start calling myself usagi!"

Lenale smirked, "I'll make you eat those words one day."

Rolling his eyes, Lavi added, "_Besides_, Allen is _totally_ head over heels for Yuu already. Hell, I was afraid I'd come back to my room last night to them making out on Allen's bed!" Lenalee laughed as she nodded her head in agreement.

"Well come on, we actually have class too, as a matter of fact."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah- I'm coming, I'm coming!"

-Meanwhile with Allen-

"So Kanda….are you in any clubs?"

Kanda raised his eyebrows and glanced at Allen. "Uhhh yeah..."

Allen made a face. "And they are….."

Puzzled, Kanda replied, "Kendo and Japanese Honor Society. And Lenalee drags me to her GSA meetings….I guess that stupid history or book club or whatever usagi made me join with him too…."

Allen replied, "That's cool. I think I'll join the GSA since Lenalee asked me too. Oh and book clubs aren't stupid."

"This one is."

"And why would that be?" Allen raised an eyebrow.

"…..He forced me to reach some shitty vampire porno and then it turned into some pirate thing with bdsm…."

Allen tripped over his feet and shouted, "WHAT?"

"Yeah- exactly."

"Is that even _allowed?_" Allen threw back.

"I don't know….I guess not, since it's a school organization and all…"

Allen shook his head and muttered, "Lavi, Lavi, Lavi…."

"Why are you asking about this shit anyway?"

Allen huffed, "What- can't we have a conversation?"

"Yeah….I guess. But why are you asking me about this meaningless shit."

Rolling his eyes, Allen replied, "Well what would _you_ like to talk about? Cause I really don't know much about you beyond your personality and history."

Kanda pursed his lips and stopped talking for a moment. "…..Why don't we just play 20 questions? But if you tell Baka-Usagi about this, so help you I will-"

Chuckled, Allen waved off Kanda's threat. "Yeah, yeah, I know. Ok- so what would you like to know?"

Kanda thought for a moment. "….Why are your pants so damn tight?"

Allen stopped froze and stopped walking for a moment, causing Kanda to stop and turn to him in the middle of the mostly empty hallway. Before Kanda could ask anything, however, Allen burst out laughing while holding his sides. "You-you-you…" Kanda glared at the British teen before flipping his off and muttering curses in Japanese. "Ok! Ok! I'll answer it!" Allen replied once he had calmed down. "Tyki ordered me tight pants and he said something along the lines of 'They'll show off your butt. And if anyone notices, then you'll know they've been staring at your ass.'" Allen broke down again as Kanda started cursing in his Japanese-English mix.

"And I haven't been staring at your ass, BAKA Moyashi!" Kanda added to the end of his cursing rant.

"Yes- you have." Allen teased.

"NO, I haven't." Kanda growled out, stepping forward to glare down at Allen.

"Yes- you _have_." Allen tilted his head to smirk up at his roommate. "There's no need to _deny_ it."

Kanda glared even harder and started walking forward as he ground out. "I haven't been _staring _at _anything."_

"Yes. You. _Have_." Allen smirked as he walked backwards until he hit a wall.

"_NO_."

"_Yes."_

"_No."_

"_Yes."_

"_No."_

"_Ye-" _Allen's argument died on his lips, however, as Kanda finally did what he had wanted to do since the second he saw the smaller, British teen walk his way into their dorm room. Because, goddammit, if Allen didn't look hot smirking up at Kanda. And that teasing tongue had to have _purposefully_ licked those smirking lips- Kanda just knew it. And when the Japanese teen pulled back, he glared at Allen and replied. "No." Because really, he _hadn't_ been _staring_ at Allen's ass. No, glances here and there did _not_ count as stares.

"Oh who the bloody hell cares, " Allen replied before pulled Kanda back in for another kiss. Which admittedly got a bit more heated- well, until the bell ringing above them startled the two apart.

"Why the- No one else has headed to class either!" Allen glared accusingly up at the bell, as if someone had purposefully set it off. (And he wouldn't put it past Tyki either.)

Kanda chuckled. "Well- that's mostly because this hallway doesn't lead to anyway classrooms and is mostly deserted. I'm sure a few students actually took the normal route."

Allen switched his glare to his roommate. "Why you-"

"Come on Baka-Moyashi. Don't get your panties in a bunch. It was only the warning bell." Kanda chuckled as he wrapped his arm around Allen's shoulders to pull him towards the art rooms.

"Oh shut up. You keep saying stuff like that and we'll see how happy you are later when I let Road dress you in drag." Allen smirked as Kanda threw a glare at Allen.

"You better not, Baka-Moyashi."

"My name is _ALLEN_!"

"_Che_. Baka-Moyashi…"

Allen tugged Kanda's ponytail in protest, causing the Japanese teen to hiss and grab Allen's hand. "_Don't _do that again."

"Then start calling me Allen." As Kanda scoffed in reply, Allen sighed. "At least drop the 'baka'. Because seriously, if you keep calling me an idiot, there's no way in hell I'm letting you stick your tongue anywhere near my mouth anytime soon."

"…Che. Fine, _Moyashi_."

**~.**~.****~.****~.****~.****~.****~.****~.****~.****~.****~.****~.****~.****~.****~.~****

***Waves* Hello there. Cassie here with an IMPORTANT NOTE- MEANING SERIOUSLY READ THIS QUICK BIT READERS!**

**The next update will be after a TIME JUMP (probably around 6 weeks). This is to help speed along the plot because things don't heat up until a bit into Kanda and Allen's relationship. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this 10 chapter Intro Arc of sorts! We'll start up with the angst building in the next update!**

**Did ya like what happened, though? Reviewing would be nice**


	11. Chapter 11

**~.~.~EIGHT WEEK TIME JUMP: October 28th~.~.~**

"We need to talk. Seriously guys- I'm happy for you and all but we need to talk about this...situation. I can't keep living my life _in fear._ Afraid to enter my own home." Lavi announced to his group's table as soon as he arrived for Sunday morning breakfast.

The seven teens finishing their food at the table gave Lavi varying degrees of their attention. Meaning Miranda anxiously pushed herr boyfriend Marie aside to stare worriedly while, on the opposite end of the spectrum, Kanda completely tuned out Lavi and continued to roll his eyes at Allen. Even two months into their relationship, he still couldn't fathom how Allen could eat _so damn much_.

"What do you mean?" Miranda asked hurriedly as Marie attempted to calm down his girlfriend.

"Lavi, is this gonna take long? Cause we do have a bus to catch and I'm sure not all of us want to walk to town." Lenalee added, much to Daisya and Krory's relief.

"Guys, this is serious! We need to hold an intervention and right now." Lavi nodded determinedly.

Sighing, Allen decided to give in to Lavi's demands in hopes it would not take long because Allen really did hate having to sweat in his gloves and long sleeved shirt. "What is it Lavi?"

"It's _YOU_ Allen!" Lavi pointed at Allen's forehead and took a dramatic pose.

Growling, Kanda cut in. "Shut up, baka-usagi. You're really ruining my morning."

"Well you ruined _mine_ with your….public displays of affection." Lavi made a face.

Daisya snorted at that and raised his hand as Kanda flipped off Lavi. "So, um, why does t'is concern ta rest o' us?" Daisya motioned to the rest of their table. Lenalee and Krory, sitting on opposite sides of Daisya, nodded in agreement. Once Marie, and by extension Miranda, had joined the table at Allen's request about 2 weeks into the school year, Krory had soon followed. Being a third wheel to his childhood friends, however, gave him and Lenalee something in common. The Chinese girl had quickly warmed up to him as a fellow accomplice along with Daisya, whom had strayed over to the table about a month into the school year. Now the three seemed to be able to read each other's minds at times, a habit that freaked Lavi out to no end.

"Isn't my mental scarring the worry of _any_ of you?" Lavi whined dramatically. Rolling his eyes, Allen quietly commented to his boyfriend how much Cross would have both loved and hated having Lavi as his drama student, which earned a snort from Kanda. "And even now, they take no consideration of my pain!" Lavi waved at the unusual couple. Despite fighting like cats and dogs a lot of the time and making out for the rest of it, Kanda and Allen somehow managed to stay together and even become _closer_ as time passed. This fact flabbergasted Lavi and Kanda's brothers to no end.

"Does there seem to be a problem here?" Link's voice questioned from behind Lavi's wailing form.

Allen raised an eyebrow. "It's Lavi. You do realize that, correct? Don't you normally just ignore his…well, self?"

"Yes, but it seems he is particularly loud and obnoxious this morning. I overheard a teacher commenting on it and thus decided I should inform you all that if you do not settle down, I will have to give you all detention." Link commented.

"Shut up baka-usagi. If you get me _another_ detention, I'll give you something to _really_ fear." Kanda growled at his redheaded roommate.

"But Link! Aren't public displays of affection some kind of offense as well? I was just trying to help you do your job!" Whining. Oh how Link _detested_ whining.

Gritting his teeth, Link said, "There are many things that are against the rules that the teachers have informed me to be…lenient about. I _will_ however forget leniency for a moment if you do not stop _whining_ like a child throwing a _temper tantrum_."

Lenalee giggled behind her hand at Lavi's open mouthed expression. "Thank you Link." The Chinese girl coughed out.

Calming himself, Link returned to his collected and neutral expression. "It was no trouble Miss Lee. Oh and I sent you this week's report to your account but in summary it _seems_ that you have nothing to concern yourself with at the moment."

Daisya chuckled. "Tsk, tsk Lena. Gettin' othas ta finish your work for ya?" When Lenalee finally caught up with both Link and Daisya (at the same time) two weeks into the school year, the three agreed to keep an eye on the Thirds, for both Allen and Kanda's sakes. Ever since then, Link had been giving weekly reports of the behavior and public actions of the Thirds to Lenalee in hopes of being able to warn Kanda in advance. Kanda eventually caught on to what was going on and forced Lenalee to spill a bit of what they all feared and what they were all doing about it.

"Oh shut up you. Thank you, Link. We'll settle Lavi down." Lenalee replied with a smile before motioning for Marie to pull the still slightly dazed Lavi into his seat. With that, Link continued his strolling through the campus, only casting a quick glance at Kanda- who held eye contact with Link for a split second before nodding minutely and looking away back down at Allen.

"What- what- what?" Lavi sputtered. "He…he's downright _frightening._ And he called me a _child!_"

"Well meu coelho adorável, you do act like a baby rabbit at times." Tyki's smooth Portuguese accent breezed up to the group. A few smiles and waves greeted the teacher as he slid into the empty space beside Lavi. When Tyki had first started coming round to sit with the group at times, most everybody at the table was uneasy- joking around, laughing, and commenting on student life in front of a teacher seemed….unnerving. But after the first two uneasy weeks, the group began to see two sides of Tyki. There was his teacher side seen in the classroom and in front of the student body during assemblies and etc. But then there was the one who stopped by, recognized the obscure TV show, movie, and music references they made, commented on relationship issues, and cracked dirty jokes and cheesy puns.

Lavi huffed and crossed his arms in mock indignation. "I do not!"

Chuckling, Tyki leaned in closely to Lavi and replied, "Yes, you do. Now stop pouting. It's absolutely too adorable," with a thickened Portuguese accent that seemed to force the words to flow like water from his lips. Lavi shivered as Tyki's hand swiftly and secretly slid up Lavi's thigh before returning back to the tabletop as Tyki leaned away once again.

Lavi shivered and replied (with a bit of the shiver in his words), "Not fair," to which Tyki simply chuckled.

When the two had first started flirting with one another, most students had seemed to take notice- causing Tyki to back off for the few weeks afterward. But a few reclusive meetings and 'Chemistry tutoring sessions' later, Lavi had finally admitted to the group that he and Tyki were 'sort-of-maybe-kinda a thing'. The group had taken it surprisingly well, mostly thanks to some encouraging and reassurance from Allen that his uncle was not simply 'playing with Lavi' or holding some sinister plot in his hands. To everyone at their little table, Tyki and Lavi were just as much a couple as any other (a secret and never to be talked about or admitted until after school ends couple, of course).

"So what is it you are so concerned about this morning, meu coelho?" Tyki asked, obviously amused at his boyfriends antics.

"_Them."_ Lavi glared accusingly in Kanda and Allen's direction.

"Oh? Allen, what have you done _this_ time?" Tyki asked teasingly.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. He's just a bloody idiot." Rolling his eyes, Allen turned to mutter exasperatedly.

"Not true! I think my brain is _scarred_ thanks to you! If I have to walk into my room _one more time_, and see that again, I think I'm going to throw up!"

At this Tyki's eyebrows shot up as he turned to stare at his nephew. "And what would _that _be?"

Allen turned to growl at Lavi as Kanda cut in. "Nothing your scrawny Portuguese as-"

"Were you _defiling_ _my nephew_ in front of _my_-"

"Don't cut me-"

"Would both of you _please_ stop?" Allen voice cut in as the British teen stared at his uncle and boyfriend, who had both stood up while glaring at each other.

Both paused to glance down at Allen's annoyed look before slipping back down.

"Well then just answer me. What were you two doing?" Tyki challenged.

Rolling his eyes in exasperation once more, Allen replied, "What do you think we were doing? And don't you dare start with me." Allen added as Tyki opened his mouth to lash out at Kanda once more. "After what _I've_ walked into going on between you and Lavi, you don't get to protest? I mean, don't they have a teacher's dorm? Why does it need to be _our_ room? And at least we had to common courtesy to _lock_ the door." Allen glared at Lavi. "You pick the lock to a locked door. There are always consequences to that."

Lavi sheepishly grinned before adding, "Hey, who locks to the door on their roommate? I thought it was a precaution against Road or something." Then, as if suddenly aware of what he had just said, Lavi quickly glanced behind him as if he expected the 'blue-haired she-devil' (as he called her) to appear just from calling her name.

"Hey guys, I'm sure you're all dying to finish this conversation but can we do this somewhere else? Say….the bus? Which leave in approximately seven minutes?" Lenalee cut in while motioning for everyone to wrap it up.

The following chaos of all nine people stampeding to clean their trays and pack up their things ended in Daisya having to 'make a call' to have the bus wait an extra five minutes while the group still had to ambush the last bus as it started to pull away from the front steps.

"So Allen, are you excited for your first trip into town?" Lenalee's head popped up from the double seat in front of the British teen, who sat leaning across his boyfriend to watch the forest surrounding Black Order Academy pass by.

"Huh? Oh, uh, yeah! I mean, this is one of the first times I've left campus this school year and it's nice to get away- even if it is only for a day," Allen smiled.

"Yeah! Don't get me wrong, I love Black Order as much as the next guy but us kids need to stretch our legs every once in a while. That's why there are always so many students who go to town even though it is pretty small." Lavi popped up from the seat behind Kanda, causing the Japanese teen to promptly shove Lavi's face away, which ended in Lavi sitting on Tyki's lap and playing with Allen's hair.

As the bus pulled up to a bus stop in the heart of the town next to a peaceful looking park and fountain, the students filling the last bus piled out and onto the pavement.

"Last pick-up at eight-fifteen sharp. Anyone out after that has to walk home and face the large chance of missing curfew." Black Order's middle aged bus driver, Alphonse, barked out before he closed the doors and drove away.

"Ok guys- so what are we going to do today?" Lavi clapped and motioned for their group to gather in a circle formation. "We could all go see a movie- I think that new zombie one with the Twins is out."

"Allen and I are leaving." Kanda announced, before grabbed his boyfriend and dragging the smaller teen away.

"I have my cell phone so just call or text me later! Sorry Lavi!" Alen shouted over his shoulder before he was dragged around a corner and out of site.

"Well ok th-"

"A-a-a-actually Lav-v-v-vi, Marie and I k-k-kinda already have plans-s-s." Miranda stuttered out nervously as Maries nodded encouragingly and put an arm around his girlfriend's shoulders.

"Oh, ok. That's fine. You guys go enjoy yourselves," Lavi smiled encouragingly at Miranda before the senior girl smiled happily and hugged him. Waving goodbye to the senior couple, Lavi turned back to the group. "So…"

Tyki chuckled. "Come on, meu coelhinho. Let's go to the movies. Adeus you three."

"So…" Leanlee looked at the two guys left. "What-"

"I have to go meet up with someone. But I'll shoot you a text when I'm done and see what you're doing so we can meet up." Daisya cut in. With that, he strolled off down the street (to make his appointment with a very experienced jeweler).

Lenalee and Krory looked at each other. "Do you just want to go shopping?"

Sighing, the senior gave in with a shrug. "Sure. Why not? I'll just carry your bags or something. I need some more hair stuff anyway."

Lenalee smiled excitedly. "You know what? I like you Krory!" And with that Krory resigned himself to an afternoon of hell and piles upon piles of shoes, skirts, and other trivial things.

**-DATE TIME: Allen and Kanda-**

"So, Kanda, care to explain why you dragged me away to this random side-road?" Allen asked as Kanda slipped his arm around Allen's waist.

Silence answered Allen, so the British teen sighed and resigned himself to wait and find out. Allen had long since learned that Kanda wasn't the type of person to tell him everything and anything. Sometimes he was meant to challenge and force it out of the Japanese teen but other times, like now, Allen just had to wait and, in the end, he would eventually find out.

Kanda led them up to a store on the corner of one of the main roads. As Allen entered the shop, his eyes widened. Both side walls were covered with different styled and sized violins, guitars, ukuleles, trumpets, banjos, saxophones, and more. Drum kits and keyboards as well as shelves upon shelves of sheet music, CDs, picks, bows, tuners, cases, and almost any other musical accessory known to man were laid out throughout the store.

"Why…?" Allen trialed off in wonder as he drifted over to ghost his hand across the neck of one particularly beautiful guitar.

"You said you missed being able to play so I talked to the guy here. He said he'd let you play anything you want as long as you tune it yourself and promise not to break anything. So yeah…." Kanda trailed off and refused to look Allen in the face.

Allen launched himself at Kanda and fiercely kissed his boyfriend. Taking that as a sign that he did well, Kanda backed Allen up against a shelf full on Classical sheet music and deepened the kiss.

"Well then, I take it he likes his present?" A voice chuckled from behind the pair. The couple broke apart in surprise and turned to look at a messy-blonde haired man standing with his arms folded. Allen noticed the man's forearms, showing from below his rolled up uniform sleeves, were covered in strange tattoos.

"Shut up. And…thanks." Kanda mumbled the last part but the man seemed to understand because he chuckled in response.

"So you must be Allen Walker, correct? My name's Bak Chang and I am the owner of this fabulous music store here." Bak waved his hand around at the decently large music storefront.

"Hello Mr. Chang. It's a pleasure to meet you. And thank you so much for allowing me to use some of your instruments." Allen responded politely as he shook Bak's hand.

"No- no- no. My father's name was Mr. Chang. Please, call me Bak. And it's really no big deal. I owe Kanda, Lenalee, and Komui a lot. Plus, I was once a Black Order kid myself. I know it's gotta be itching you to play some decent instruments without that god-awful music teacher breathing down your neck and squawking at you!" Bak chuckled and nodded to the back of the store. "In fact, I heard piano's your specialty? I got a beautiful one in the back. Normally I don't let anyone play it but if you want to play a piece for me, I can see just how good you are and if I should be letting you use it." Bak winked at Allen before motioning for the two to follow him to the back of the store and through a door marked 'Private: Do not enter without permission'.

After Allen shuffled through a few doors, he ended up in what appeared to be a sort of staff-lounge, judging by the couches, TV, and coffee machine. What took Allen's breath away and caused him to stumble backwards in both awe and horror, however, was the grand piano in the back section.

This grand piano had, by itself, at least half the decent sized room. And as Bak plucked a few keys, a beautiful, whole, and absolutely perfectly tuned scale seemed to flood the room. Allen choked, however, as he took in the odd coloring that was completely opposite what it was meant to be. Most of the piano was stark white, except for the normally white keys, which had a stunning black finish.

"Moyashi?" Kanda asked, puzzled by Allen's reaction. Noticing Bak still preoccupied fussing over the instrument, Kanda pulled Allen into the hallway.

"Moyashi. Speak." Kanda quickly commanded once the door shut behind them.

Allen took a deep breath and shaily replied, "Sorry. It's nothing. Just haven't seen a piano in a while." Kanda gave Allen a look that clearly said 'I'm-not-buying-or-accepting-that-shit'. Sighing, Allen gave in, knowing Kanda wouldn't give up until he heard the truth. "That's almost an exact replica of the piano my uncle uses and the one I first learned to play on. Uncle Neah plays on _only_ that piano- it's his signature of sorts." Kanda stared at Allen, knowing there was more to the story- so much more. But Kanda also knew when he had to wait for Allen to come to him. This was one of those times.

"Okay Moyashi. I'll tell Bak you'll stick with the ones up-"

"No." Allen cut in weakly. Pausing to collected himself, he turned to stare up determinedly at Kanda. "No. I'll play." The two shared a look before Kanda nodded.

"Thank you so much for letting me use such a beautiful piano, Bak." Allen smiled as he reentered.

"No problem Allen! In fact, you know this is an _exact _replica of the piano used by the world famous _Musician_. After I got it, I could immediately tell why he uses only this specific piano. It's absolutely breathtaking- both in sound quality and elegant beauty." Bak informed them proudly. "Now, let's hear it. Do you need any sheet music? I have almost everythin-"

"No thank you. I…already have a song in mind." Allen carefully sat in the glistening white bench and started warming up his fingers. A few light chords and echoing scales in preparation.

Bak nodded his approval, observing the way Allen's fingers seemed to be waking from a long sleep- both overjoyed to dance their way across the keys once again yet out of practice and stumbling their way through at times.

Once he felt he was ready, Allen paused and took a deep breath before announcing, "Fourteenth Meoldy."

The first keys were plucked out carefully, a light feathered touch, before Allen launched into the piece. And Kanda couldn't help but stare as Allen closed his eyes and just let his fingers drift, playing from memory. But Allen paused, halfway through and seemed to freeze up. His eyes darted open as if he suddenly remembered something. After a short pause, Allen stood up, bent his head, closed his eyes, and began again.

Bak let his mouth fall open in shock as the song continued before he turned to Kanda to whisper, "He is absolutely amazing." And as the piece seemed to finally be coming to a close, Allen suddenly slammed his hands down on the keys- causing Bak to yelp in surprise and Kanda's eyes to widen.

Only Kanda, however, noticed as the British boy whispered something in a different language. The audience of two paused as took a deep breath, paused, and then turned to them and smiled pleasantly. "Thank you."

Bak ran up to Allen and started shaking the teen by his shoulders. "What was _that_? I've never heard that piece before! It was absolutely astounding! Whose it by? Where can I get the sheet music for that?" Bak rattled off excitedly. "Well, the bit at the end was surprising- was that part of the piece? Did you memorize it?"

Bak was shoved away, however, by the annoyed Japanese teen. "Stop attacking my Moyashi." Kanda growled.

Chukled, Allen replied, "Umm _that_ was me playing. It's actually a piece by a family member of mine. I don't think you can get sheet music for it. Yes, that was part of the piece. And yes I do have it memorized."

"What? Your family member wrote that? Well, don't _you_ have a copy of the sheet music? Couldn't I just copy it?" Bak pestered.

"Umm, no actually. I don't have sheet music since I've had it memorized for quite some time. And before you ask, I can't have my relative send me a copy and I can't copy it down for you because we do not have it copied traditionally." Allen held up his hand to stop Bak from continuing. "I'm sorry."

Bak frowned but finished his pestering with, "Well, I'm sure I'll get it out of you s_ome day_." Shrugging, Bak went to leave. "Ok well, you can use anything in the store and this piano anytime you want. If you need any help, give me or one of the other workers here a holler. But there are only five of us so you'll probably get to know the rest of them pretty quickly. Talk to you later boys! I'm off to go finish some bills and order some Chinese take-out! Yum." And with that, Bak walked out

"So, Moyashi, care to explain?" Kanda asked, not looking at Allen.

"No, not really."

"Too bad."

Sighing, Allen gave in. "It was worth a shot." The two sat down on the piano bench and Allen started plucking at seemingly random notes. "That piece…that piece is not finished. Well, not truly. It was written by The Walkers.

"My uncle, the famous Musician, he wasn't trained in some amazing academy nor was he taught by expert pianists. He was simply taught by his older brother, Mana Walker. Mana first started creating that song while teaching Neah to play. And over time Neah quickly became better than his brother. I still remember, when they first adopted me. Neah would play the most complicated and elegant pieces but whenever Mana was there, we would both beg him to play for us. Some would call it silly considering how good Neah, and later I, were but Mana was always the one we wanted to hear play. And it was often the same song, his unfinished Melody. He was always adding little notes here and there because he said it was growing with him. Like it told the story of his life- and soon he had us adding to it. Playing it. Making it our own.

"But we were never allowed to finish it. Instead, we had to slam our keys down to show we weren't finished and make a wish. It was a silly tradition we had but it was supposed to make our wishes come true. When he…died, however, Neah and I turned to the piano. It was our greatest reminder of him. We constantly played the melody, over and over, as if it would dull the pain. But it didn't."

Allen paused as Kanda grabbed the British teen's hands, which had been furiously ghosting over the keys to the melody but never touching them or making a noise. Allen glanced up at Kanda's eyes, desperately searching for something, which he seemed to find because his fingers stop twitching and he relaxed into Kanda's side.

"The Noah had found out about me by that time and were holding countless family meetings to discuss how they would deal with us. It was around this time that Road and Tyki started meeting up with me. I got better, stopped playing as much, and started to bond with the Noah. Neah had been out of it and completely ignoring the world. He threw himself into his music and tried to drown himself in the fame. About a year ago, he had me join him as his duet partner and I got back into playing. It….it was a rough time.

"That's why I came to Black Order." Allen confessed. "The Noah and the Earl got worried and pushed me to go to boarding school- get away for a while. Interact with the world." Allen smiled weakly. "Which has actually turned out pretty well." Allen, who seemed to finally notice he had been crying for almost the whole time, burrowed his head into Kanda's shoulders and sobbed for a while.

"I'm sorry. This was a bad idea." Kanda muttered as he held Allen.

"No!" Allen shouted into Kanda's shoulder. "Don't you dare say that!" The British teen lifted his head to glare at Kanda. "Do you know how much this has helped me? I forgot how much joy I could get out of music. I forgot how much it used to mean to me. Thank you." Allen smiled to which Kanda simply shook his head and muttered.

"You always manage to surprise me, Moyashi."

"Hey-the name's Allen." He threw back teasingly. "And thank you. This is actually the first time I've ever talked about it. It's kinda an amazing feeling getting this off my chest."

Glancing at the clock on the wall, Kanda replied, "So you like part one of our first date, right?"

Allen's eyes widened. "Wait- what? Is that what this is?"

"Well…I figured…we never did really have a formal date because we haven't been allowed to leave campus…."

Allen smiled blindingly. "Yes, I love part one. And does this imply there's more? Though please no more emotional upheavals. I don't think I could take another one of those." Allen muttered teasingly.

"Well, unless you have some emotional trauma in the past having to do with Italian food…."

Allen's eyes widened in horror. "What?"

Kanda's eyebrows furrowed. "I was joking. I mean, unless you really _do_ have a problem with Italian food. Cause I'm sure there's other places to eat. I just thought since I've seen you eat that crap pizza and pasta thing…I mean, I could always go take Lavi's reservation from him-"

Allen laughed out, "No. It's fine. I was just joking."

Kanda growled. "Not funny."

"Yes it was. You are seriously the most gullible-"

"Shut up." Kanda muttered before pulling a laughing Allen up by his shoulders. "Now come on. We have a reservation to make."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Meanwhile: DATE TIME with Lavi and Tyki-**

"I love not having to hide." Lavi hummed contently as leaned into Tyki's figure. The two sat nestled in the secluded back corner booth of some little Spanish café.

"I agree. Sometimes I truly hate being a teacher." Tyki purred back as he nuzzled Lavi's red hair.

"Though, I have to say, the sneaking around is quite fun at times. And it's not like I'm going to fail Chemisty or Health either. That's a perk." Lavi joked.

"Are you just using me for a grade? I knew it!" Tyki wailed dramatically, causing Lavi to stifle his laughter and shush his date.

"Don't make them kick us out! Then we'll have to find some cold park bench to sit 'reasonable-distances-away-from-each-other' on," Lavi warned.

"Or we could just find a deserted alleyway where I can-" Tyki's sentence was cut off, however, by a loud obnoxious ringing coming from his pocket. Sighing, he flipped open his phone. "What is it? This has better be important."

"_Tyki. What a pleasure to hear your voice too. I'm doing well, thank you," _the voice on the other side of the line replied.

Tyki suddenly bolted straight up, startling Lavi and causing the redhead to stare at his boyfriend in alarm. '_Who is it?'_ Lavi mouthed at Tyki.

"Neah! To what do I own the pleasure." Tyki's eyes widened and he made a face at Lavi as the redhead felt like the wind got knocked out of him. Lavi had heard plenty enough about Neah from Tyki to know that this call was not going to end in anything good.

"_Oh I was just thinking- How's my nephew doing? Is he having fun at school?"_

"Oh- things are great. He's made a ton of new friends."

Neah continued as if Tyki had never spoken. "_Cause you know- I can always take him off your hands and he can come touring with me again. It'll be just like the good old days. He'll have so much fun. We could tour Asia, Tyki! I bet Allen never dreamed of seeing the Great Wall!" _Neah continued excitedly, causing Tyki's eyes to widen in horror.

"Oh I don't think he'd want to leave in the middle of the school year! And don't you want to rest? Or work on that new album? I know the Earl was looking forward to it being done by this Christmas. And you could play it for us all." Tyki discouraged as if he were talking a young child asking to steal another child's toy.

"_You know what? I think I should ask Allen himself. He'll tell me what he really thinks and all._"

"No Neah. I don't thi-"

"_Bye Tyki. Talk to you later._" As the line disconnected, Tyki let out a string of curses in a Portuguese-French-English mix.

"What is it? What happened?" Lavi asked, concerned for both the Noah relatives he knew.

Tyki, already dialing another number, put the phone to his ear and replied, "Neah's coming."

Lavi cursed and quickly grabbed his own phone.

"Earl? Road? We've got a problem. He's not waiting. He's coming back."

"Lenaee? Daisya? Shit's about to come to town. Sounds like Neah might be making his way to visit Allen."

The pair both stood from the table, grabbed their things, and stalked out the door with intense frowns on their faces. As they made their way to the park bench to wait for the bus, however, Tyki slipped his hand into Lavi's and smiled briefly.

_At least we know. At least we can help. At least we can warn Allen. _The mantra spun in circles in their minds as the couple started making their plans. _We're going to make sure Allen stays here._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's Note**: **Let the plot twists and turns and secrets and relationship tugs and emotional wreckage and angst BEGIN!**

**Oh and I'll have you know reviews REALLY DO encourage me to continue writing! So, there it is below…**


	12. Chapter 12

"ALLEN-BOO!" Allen Walker sidestepped around Lavi's lunging form as the white haired teen made his way to the bus station twenty minutes early to meet up with his friends. Allen's mood was at an all-time high after a delicious dinner date with Kanda, who had actually opened up and talked with Allen for most of the date. Despite seeming on edge after receiving a few texts from his family, Kanda had managed to get through the whole date without snapping at or arguing with either Allen or their newbie waiter- a feat Allen was aware took a lot of effort from his boyfriend.

"Do not touch me." Kanda growled out as Lavi turned to give his other roommate a similar hello. Allen sighed, realizing Kanda's good mood had seemed to instantly dissipate, and walked over to Lenalee with furrowed eyebrows. "For some reason, I thought you would have more bags with you?"

"Hey, I have some self-control and know my spending limit!" Lenalee replied with a chuckle as she waved the measly three bags she had obtained during her three hour shopping trip.

"Well that- and she ran out of money," Krory added with a chuckled, only to be nailed in the face with a Victoria's Secret bag in response. As Lenalee went on to review her purchases and ask Allen's opinion, Kanda muttered some excuse about grabbing a drink for the bus ride home and hauled Tyki by his arm over to the closest convenience store.

"What the hell is going on? What the fuck does _this_ mean?" Kanda demanded as he shook his phone in Tyki's face the minute they were out of Allen's sight and in the store. The screen read a simple two word text, _He's back_.

Tyki's expression hardened as he replied, "It seems that Neah has either caught on that we're keeping Allen from him or just suddenly gained a renewed interest in the kid _still legally under his guardianship_."

Kanda crushed the bag of chips he had grabbed to buy and ground his teeth in frustration. "What do you fucking mean _still legally under his guardianship_?"

"What I _mean_ is that we can't stop him from seeing Allen. Neah was appointed Allen's guardian in Mana's will and there wasn't anyone else Mana mentioned in his will to act a second guardian. Meaning unless we outright charge Neah with endangering Allen's welfare, to which we had no evidence, or convince him to legally sign Allen over under our care, _we can't stop him from taking Allen_." Tyki's voice was terse as he relayed the seriousness of this information to Kanda.

"No evidence my fucking _ass_. You are the richest family on the whole entire fucking planet and you can't even hire a lawyer good enough to prove that that bastard hurt-" Kanda cut off with a growl of frustration before taking a few deep, steadying breaths. "Okay. Just- tell me what happened?"

Frowning in response, Tyki replied, "I'm not exactly sure yet. Neah just called me about an hour and a half ago asking about how Allen was doing and then saying he was going to come visit Allen to ask if he wanted to go on tour together again."

Kanda opened his mouth to reply, but glanced up to notice the store clerk eyeing them nervously from behind his counter. His left arm was shaking and, from what Kanda could deduce, obviously hovering over an emergency response button. Now _that_ would make for a very, very annoying complication to their problem. With an audible snap Kanda closed his mouth, threw the bag of chip pieces down, and stalked to the counter.

The wide-eyed clerk nervously stuttered out, "I-i-i-i-is there anything I c-c-can help you with s-sir?"

"A water," Kanda grunted out before Tyki cut in, "Oh and I pack of cigarettes please?"

The clerk glanced down at the register before taking a deep-breath and replying, "Can I p-please see you ID s-sir?"

Tyki chuckled as he quickly pulled Kanda into a restraining hug. "I'm Mr. Mikk, a science teacher over at Black Order, and I would _really_ appreciate it if you would kindly skip the formalities. We're kinda in a rush here and I'm afraid my student here, with a notoriously short temper, is in a bad mood."

"But-"

Kanda's patience had been reached and with a glance, he shoved Tyki away and stormed out of the store with a growl. Tyki sighed in response, "I'm sorry for any inconvenience we caused you. Here's for the cigarettes."

The clerk glanced at the cash Tyki threw him in confusion. "But I didn't give you-" With the flash of a brand shiny new pack of nicotine, Tyki glided out past the baffled worker.

"Now that wasn't very nice." Kanda glanced up from his spot slumped to the ground against the back wall behind the irritating convenience store. Kanda's answering, 'Do I look like I give a fuck?' look had Tyki shrug in response and offer one of his nicotine sticks to the Japanese teen. After having his offer waved away, Tyki rolled his eyes and took a long drag. "I guess it is a bad habit."

"What the fuck are we going to do?"

Tyki rubbed his temple in exhaustion. "Fuck if I know. I was kinda hoping you'd have some idea…."

"And I'm assuming Lenalee and Road and Daisya don't happen to have one?"

Tyki shrugged. "If they do, I haven't been clued in on it. I think the closest we've had to a plan is Road's immediate suggestion that we dress Allen in drag, dye his hair, and send him to school with her."

Kanda chuckled with no humor. "Trust Road to immediately come up with an idea where she gets Allen in drag." They left each other to their thoughts for a few minutes as Tyki finished getting his nicotine fix.

As Tyki glanced at his watch, he sighed and stubbed out the last of his cigarette. "Let's get back before Allen starts to look for us."

Kanda dragged his now tried body up and dusted off his jeans. "Should I tell Link?"

Tyki's eyebrows furrowed as he considered the suggestion. "Hmmm…Yes that does sound like our safest bet. Give him Neah's picture too. We may not be able to prevent him from coming but hell if I'm gonna let him surprise us and get to Allen alone."

Kanda nodded in agreement and lead the way back to their group, attempting to compose his anger and frustration at the situation along the way.

Allen smiled as he noticed Kanda walking back and moved to meet his boyfriend. "No drink?" Allen asked and he slipped his arms over Kanda's shoulders.

"The clerk was too fucking annoying. He thought we were gonna rob the store." Kanda scoffed and wrapped his arms around Allen's waist.

"Yes, it's a completely insane notion that your ray-of-sunshine disposition didn't charm the pants off that cashier." Tyki quipped as he strolled past the couple and towards his own boyfriend who seemed to be attempting to befriend a pair of frightened freshman.

Allen gave Kanda a pointed look. "Were you scaring some poor cashier again?"

Kanda sighed, "Tyki, why don't you go deal with your own boyfriend. Preferably _before_ he decided to take one of the terrified freshmen under his wing and _we_ have to deal with the kid in our room all the time?"

Allen nodded his agreement but as Tyki left the couple alone, Allen turned to his partner. "Now, you wanna tell me what's up?"

Kanda's head whipped down to stare at Allen. "I have no idea-"

"Oh cut the shit Kanda. I can read Tyki like the back of my hand and I've had experience getting past your poker face before."

"…Baka Moyashi, you're too damn good at cards," Kanda sighed.

Allen chuckled, "Well I do have the experience. Now come on, spill it. I know you're all on edge about something and I hate being out of the loop." Allen leveled Kanda with a serious look.

"It….your…your _uncle_ seems like he might be coming back to…visit." Kanda attempted to relay the info as carefully as possible, gauging Allen's reaction.

To the British boy's credit, he showed little to now reaction; sadly for Allen, however, Kanda also was quite adept at reading his boyfriend's emotions by now.

"We won't make you face him alone," Kanda added. "You're staying with us Moyashi."

Allen's eyes snapped up to meet Kanda's as he stepped out of his boyfriend's arms. "What did Tyki tell you?" Allen's clipped tone surprised Kanda for a moment, until the Japanese teen realized his slip up.

"Nothing. He only clarified that Neah was your legal guardian, not him or Skinn or the Earl. And I figured after you told me how attached he had become to you and how hard it was for you to leave him and your music…" Kanda quickly back pedaled. "We…we just don't want you to leave us Moyashi."

Allen nodded and stepped back into Kanda's waiting arms, but Kanda didn't miss the small sigh of relief he felt Allen release.

"I'm not a Moyashi, by the way." Kanda chuckled in response.

As the bus back to school pulled up, their group piled on along with the pair of relieved freshmen Lavi had been dragged away from and a trio of female sophomores who seemed content to quietly whisper amongst themselves at the front of the bus.

Allen adjusted himself to lean against Kanda's shoulder and slip his eyes closed as the rest of their group separated off into pairs. As Allen's breaths evened out into signs of a light sleep, Kanda sighed in relief and watched the bus pull away. He'd been stupid and almost gotten Allen suspicious. He glanced over at Tyki, who sat resting with Lavi two rows in front.

Kanda remembered when Tyki had first come to him under the premise of having a 'man-to-man-talk' almost five weeks into Allen and Kanda's relationship. Kanda had thought it some irritatingly stupid gesture on Tyki's part just to annoy Allen's boyfriend. That was until he was pulled into Tyki's office and told to sit in the most serious tone he had ever heard Tyki use up until that moment.

"_Kanda, I'm not about to give you some stupid lecture about how you will disappear off the face of the earth and never return if you ever harm a hair on Allen's head or on piece of his heart. That's pretty much given considering who his family is." Tyki chuckled with little humor, causing Kanda to furrow his eyebrows in response. _

"_Then what am I doing here?"_

"_I'm here because I want you to help me keep Allen with us. And because I thought, as not only his friend and roommate but his boyfriend as well, you should know why Allen will act at times the way he does."_

"_Tyki….I admit to being a bit curious about his background but I don't think it's right for-"_

"_Kanda," Tyki leveled the teen before him with a hard look. "I'm not going to tell you every little detail of what happened in Allen's past, but please just hear me out on this. Believe me that I don't want to go around telling Allen's life story to his friends for him but you should hear some of the things I have to say because I'm telling you them for a reason." Kanda paused for a moment in though before nodding hesitantly._

_Tyki sighed in relief and sagged down into the chair across the desk from Kanda. "Alright. I have no doubt he's already explained his orphanage and circus years to you as well as his arm." Kanda nodded in agreement. Allen had finally, with some encouragement from Kanda, opened up and told the rest of their group about his arm and Mana's death. The British teen had been further astonished to find out that none of his friends really minded his arm and were only truly worried about how he was dealing with his father's death. Ever since then Allen had slowly gained up enough courage to casually roll up his sleeves when hanging out with just his friends. _

"_Good. So you know that after Mana died, Allen was left in Neah's care. That was for about a year, maybe year and a half, before the Earl was finally able to convince both Allen and Neah to place Allen under our care._

"_Now after Mana died, Neah was….a wreck. Mana had been Neah's sanity, the one to always pull him away and guide him when it became too much. Because Neah may be an adult in the eyes of the law, but he is hardly able to care for himself- always throwing hissy fits and just succumbing wholeheartedly to every emotion he feels. Coupled with his alcoholism after Mana's death, Allen was just some poor depressed young kid left to attempt to care for his abusive uncle."_

"_**What?**__" Kanda shouted as his eyes bulged out in shock._

_Tyki nodded solemnly. "Neah, in the beginning, blamed Allen for Mana's death. None of us really know how or why, but Neah did blame Allen and somewhere along the line, Allen started to agree."_

"_**Baka**__ Moyashi!" Kanda growled out between clenched teeth. He balled his hands so tightly that his knuckles turned white. _

"_Yes Allen was an idiot. But he was also hurt and scared and depressed and being blamed, by the only person alive he knew and loved dearly, for his father figure's death. After a few months, Allen was clinically depressed, verging suicidal at times." Tyki let the information sink in, watching as Kanda's hands dropped limply at his sides and the Japanese teen seemed to blankly stare wide-eyed at the picture of Allen on the desk in front of him_

"…_What happened?" Kanda finally broke the silence with his practically whispered question._

"_It was by this time the Earl had found out about Allen and assigned me, Road, and Lulubell to meet Allen. We quickly realized what was going on and told the Earl he had to get the kid out of there. So Neah was told he should come let Allen stay with us while he recovered from his alcoholism for a while. Everything seemed to be mapping out until….something between Neah and Allen happened." _

_A mix of emotions scattered across Tyki's face: concern, worry, frustration, sadness... "The Earl got a call one night from the local hospital near where Neah was staying with Allen. Allen was in intensive care- some kind of accident. We all rushed to the hospital...And as we took in Allen's bandaged face the doctor told us how Allen had been rushed in with a cut that had sliced from right above his left eyebrow to the bottom of his left cheek, straight through his left eye."_

_Kanda's eyes widened in horror, "Did Neah…?"_

_Tyki's frowned deepened. "That's the problem. The doctor said that he couldn't tell whether it had been self-administered or from an attack. And we extensively questioned both Allen and Neah. But they both swore that some man had broken into their house and attacked Allen. There was no knife found at the scene and the place had the look of being ransacked so, of course, the police took the sketch Allen described and accepted his story."_

_Kanda's glare at the wall at that moment could have sent killers skittering in the opposite direction in wariness and fear. "Do not tell me that fucking bastard got away with it…"_

_Tyki sighed deeply before closing his eyes and massaging his temples. "The first doctor said he couldn't tell if it was self-administered or not. Of course we didn't believe him, but by the time we got Allen to another doctor, the second doctor had said the surgery meant to repair the damage after Allen was brought in had been done so horribly, he couldn't confidently answer our question….A few days later, the courts found one burglar who did have a knife with Allen's blood on it that could have been used to make the scar and so that became the accepted story of what happened. Case closed."_

_Kanda eyes Tyki suspiciously. "But…."_

"…_.But it was all too nice and neat. Quite a few of us Noah, including the Earl, suspected Neah plotted it; not that we could prove anything at all. Being that us Noah have our own codes of conduct and laws, however, we were able to punish Neah for his negligence to take care of Allen. Legally, though, Allen was still under his care."_

"_After the 'break-in', we finally moved the two into the Earl's main estate. It took time and a whole hell of a lot of self-control on the part of most of us Noah, who simply wanted to pummel Neah to a bloody pulp and tear Allen away from him, but we finally got through to Allen. And now, he's here- completely free from Neah's influence at the moment."_

_Kanda and Tyki sat in silence, one attempting to process everything he had learned while the other patiently massaged his temples to rid himself of the horrible headache he was gaining. _

"_So, why did you tell me this? Not that I don't understand how important and personal this was, but why now exactly? This isn't something that you just go around explaining for the sake of the knowledge itself. What's going on?" Kanda's hardened expression threw Tyki for a moment._

_Tyki gave Kanda an impressed look, "…You're smart and I'm glad I don't regret telling you." Sighing, he went on, "Neah is growing restless. He traded alcoholism for drug abuse in his last few weeks with Allen and he's getting even more uncaring of what the rest of us Noah, and even the Earl, say to him. He's ended his recent tour and seems to be ready to come swoop Allen away on some four month long duet tour across Asia."_

_Kanda's frown intensified. "He can't go."_

"_You got that right. We were barely able to help him last time and there's no telling what effect even spending time with Neah, let alone 4 months on tour together, could do to set Allen back." Tyki gave Kanda a look. "We're doing our best to keep him away, but if Neah does end up coming here, we're gonna need everyone's help to convince Allen to stay here and fight his uncle."_

_Kanda nodded in agreement. "So I get everyone to help keep Allen here without them knowing exactly why Neah is so bad."_

_Tyki shrugged in response. "Pretty much."_

_Kanda stood up and added his last comment to their conversation, "Just know that Allen will __**not**__ know you told me all of this. While I'm glad I know this information, there's no way I want Allen to ever know I betrayed his trust like this. I'm assuming you agree."_

_Tyki nodded and waved the Japanese teen away. "Now go find your little boyfriend and tell him I say hi. Just remember to keep that poker face of yours on. Allen's exceptionally good at reading poker faces so I'd not try thinking about this a lot unless you're alone or away from him for a while."_

Kanda glanced down at the roommate snoozing on his shoulder. "Baka Moyashi…"

"You know someday we're all going to have to come clean." The distinctly female voice of Lenalee Lee whispered from the other side of Kanda. He looked over to see Lenalee's head poking out over the edge from the seat behind his.

"Hn?"

Rolling her eyes, she replied, "Oh don't give me that. You know we're gonna have to one day. Something's gonna give and all our plans and secrets are gonna come crashing out of the closets we've hidden them in."

"Sounds like a pretty shitty day to me. I think I'll pass," Kanda replied.

"Nu-uh. Nope. I don't think any of us are going to get to pass…And I have an inkling we're somehow, in the end, gonna end up all the better once it's over with."

"Oh and now you're a psychic, huh? While you're at it, you mind telling me whether or not Cross is giving us another pop quiz tomorrow in Drama, cause I'd rather no-" Kanda was cut off by the Victoria's Secret bag Lenalee threw at his face.

"Shut up!" Lenalee acted annoyed, though the smiled edging at the corners of her lips gave her away.

"Hey it's you wh-" The clearing of a throat cut Kanda's reply off, however, as the two over to see a somewhat ticked off Allen Walker who was now quite awake with black bra thrown over his face and three pairs of underwear strewn over his shoulders and head.

"Could someone please explain to me why Road's not even here yet I still managed to wake up covered in female garb and lingerie?"

Lenalee broke out laughing, earning the attention of the rest of the bus.

"Maybe you just have an affinity for female clothing." Lenalee giggled, causing the rest of their group to start smiling and laughing in agreement.

"Maybe this is somehow Road's master plan!" Lavi shouted out horror as the idea popped into his head, causing Tyki and Lenalee to look at each other and nod in agreement before taking their phones out and quickly sapping a pic of Allen.

Said British boy huffed in indignation before throwing Lenalee's purchases back in her bag and shoving the bag into the Chinese girl's waiting hands.

"Road says she's so proud of you Lenalee for finally taking the initiative in your…ummm, what she calls 'United Quest to finally Turn Allen Over to Drag'," Tyki reported. Kanda chuckled as he wrapped his arm around the now annoyed Allen's shoulders.

"Seems that now everyone got something good out of today," Kanda muttered into Allen's ear.

Allen turned to smile up at Kanda before leaning up and whispering in his ear, "Oh? Well if you're already satisfied with how the day turned out, I guess I won't have to come up with some excuse to send Lavi away when we get back."

Kanda's eyes widened before he turned to playfully glare down at Allen. "Oh I wouldn't say I'm _satisfied_ quite yet. _Oh_ _not at_ _**all**_."

Allen smirked to himself before sending Tyki a simple text along the lines of: _Get Lavi out or you're not getting any anytime soon. I have my resources too._ Kanda read the message and quietly laughed before leaning back. Allen soon laid his head back on Kanda's shoulder and dozed back off, this time with hopes of waking up with no female clothing anywhere on his body.

As the bus settled down once more to conversations between pairs, Lenalee whispered as she moved back to her seat behind Kanda, "Just be ready Kanda. I don't wanna see any of my family leave, no matter what."

Kanda sighed before moving his head to glance at the girl who he considered his little sister. He tried to reply to her with a look but she simply gave him one back. Sighing, Kanda quickly and quietly replied, "There's no way I'd let that happen and you know it. We've all got skeletons and it's going to be real shitty for a while when they do come out but you know we'd never truly leave you Lena."

Lenalee gave Kanda a grateful smile and one-armed head hug before leaning back to curl up against Daisya, who simply chuckled in reply.

_One day we're all going to have to come clean. Huh, not if I can help it._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Author's Note: I would apologize for not updating sooner but I've had the most stressful and head-ache inducing summer so anything I would have attempted to post would have been horrible quality and forced for the simple sake of an update. After a summer of having to plan three different moves, I ended up here in the UK without wifi for almost 3 weeks =.= Oh and then school started- jooooy.

But I finally finish the move within the next 2 weeks so for hopes of another update and your thoughts on where/how the story is going- Click below!


End file.
